Never be the same again
by XXXHaine no KitsuneXXX
Summary: Naruto had gone missing for the last six years. Despite many rescue missions, nobody find him. He hadn’t been kidnapped by the Akatsuki who was also searching for him for the same reason ever: steal the Kyuubi no Kitsune... Full summary inside !
1. Where he disappeared all those years

NARUTO'S FANFICTION

**Never be the same again**

**Beta Version!**

**Thanks to 'Cause I feel like it to have propose and to be my beta ^^**

**Summary: **Naruto had been missing for the last six years. Despite many attempted rescue missions, no one could find him. He hadn't been kidnapped by the Akatsuki who was also searching for him for the same reason ever: steal the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Nobody ever found a hint of his whereabouts. Sasuke ran away from Orochimaru after he learned all he needed to too kill his brother and decided to find Naruto on his own. Because, if he had Naruto, he knew his brother will come to find him…

Hi mina-san! This is XXXHaine no KitsuneXXX speaking! I hope you'll all enjoy my first Fanfic based on Naruto!

**Sakura:** Well, speaking about him, why is this idiot always the main character? I'm more beautiful! More Smart! More …

**Sasuke:** Sakura, shut up.

**Sakura:** Sasuke-kun! Please go …

**Lee:** Oh my youthful friend! Sakura-san, you're so gorgeous!

**Neji: **Here he goes again. Let the fanfiction start!

**XXXHaine no KitsuneXXX:** You're right Neji! Sasori do the disclaimer please.

**Sasori:** Why me? I don't want to.

**XXXHaine no KitsuneXXX:** Do it or I send you all over the world in tiny pieces.

**Sasori:** …

**Disclaimer:** XXXHaine no KitsuneXXX don't own Naruto or any other characters. It all belongs to the writer. If she was the writer, both manga and anime would be yaoi!

**XXXHaine no KitsuneXXX:** Thanks Sasori-chan!

**Sasori:** *_whispered_* Evil…

**XXXHaine no KitsuneXXX:** You said something?

**Sasori:** Hum … whose gonna do the warning?

**XXXHaine no KitsuneXXX:** Pein!

**Pein:** Hai, hai.

**XXXHaine no KitsuneXXX **: Thanks.

**Warning: **This is a YAOI Fanfic! So it means boyboy love where men are physically involved with each other! There's reason why this Fanfic is rated M. If you don't like it, don't read it and pass your way. You've been warned so XXXHaine no KitsuneXXX is not responsible if you are disgusted! So don't be fucking asses and don't flag! On the contrary, if you're addicted to Yaoi, you're welcome to read and enjoy it. This is the first Fanfic she had ever published and she chose to make it on Naruto. So be gentle and understanding. ^^

**XXXHaine no KitsuneXXX:** Gaara do the pairing, please.

**Gaara: **Main pairing ItaNaru, NeijiMoi(Gaara), KakaIru and maybe some others like SasoDei.

**XXXHaine no KitsuneXXX:** Thanks Gaara! Now let's the Fanfic begin!

Never be the Same Again

**Chapter one**

Where he disappeared all those years

Six years. It had been six long years since Naruto had disappeared. Nobody knew where he was, if he was all right or if he was dead. Tsunade didn't want to think he was dead. Naruto was not someone to die so easily and for all those years, she had never stopped believing he was alive. She had faith in him as the future sixth Hokage. So for six years, she sent out rescue missions, but none succeeded. Naruto's friends were all like her. When they weren't in missions or even during them, they tried to find information about him and his location. Sabaku no Gaara, the former Shukaku vessel, and Kazekage of the sand village helped them too. He had a debt to Naruto. He was his first friend, always volunteering for everything. Naruto was like that for many people. Even if the inhabitants of Konoha were always horrible with him, he carried on his smile for all the people who were precious to him. He was their sunshine and for six years, this sunshine hadn't shone. So when Jiraiya finally found a hint of his whereabouts, even if it was a small hint, he immediately went to Tsunade to inform her.

When she heard this news, even if it wasn't solid, she send all the volunteers, all of Naruto's old friends who wanted to go; Sakura, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Kiba and Akamaru, Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Sai, Kakashi and Iruka. Even she went with them. She let Shizune work as her substitute as she went with Jiraiya and the other to verify the information.

After two days, they finally arrived. It was a gigantic field, covered in green grass. They all looked upset about the fake location. To show her anger, Tsunade hit the ground with her famous iron fist of chakra. Jiraiya put a gentle hand on one of her shoulders and made a little smile. Just when he was about to talk, the ground shook violently and collapsed a few meters in front of them. There, there was an entrance to a hallway. They all looked at each other and the two byakugan users activated their bloodline trait. It was like an x-ray, they could see behind walls. They took the lead and all went down the stairs to enter the site. The tunnel led to an old temple, well conserved, even its traps still worked. Thanks to Neji, Hinata and their byakugan, everyone made it through the temple without injury.

After what it seemed like hours, they stood in front of a great door made of iron. A flow of chakra could be felt in it. Tsunade and Sakura looked at each other and without a word, punched it. The door collapsed. They entered the room and waited a few seconds for the dust to disappeared so they could see.

The room was wrecked. Electrics strings were hanging from the ceiling, medicals instruments were scattered all over the rooms, reduced to scrap metal, containers in the back of the room were empty or held a corpse. Dry blood ran down the walls and some parts of human limbs lay on the ground. It was a bloody hell and truly difficult to tell what had happened here. Despite the mess, some of the equipments were still in functioning.

Jiraiya made his way to one of the containers in the back of the room. It was the largest one, covered in dust and blood. He brushed some of the dust and blood off and froze. Hinata who was beside him, looked where he did. She opened wide eyes and screamed in terror.

All the other rushed where Jiraiya and Hinata were and froze. Sakura, Tenten and Ino covered their mouth with their hands and shivered. Tsunade made her way to Jiraya and put her hands against the glass.

It was Naruto. He floated in the container, eyes closed and half naked. He had an oxygen mask on, few strings hovering around his body attached to needles, and chains holding him down. Bright golden hair, much longer than six years ago, floated around his head. The three whisker marks on each cheeks stood out and his body was thin and pale.

Tsunade looked like she was about to cry when Jiraiya come back to reality and showed her the monitors. Even though he looked dead, the heart monitor beeped evenly. Naruto was alive! Her little Naruto was still alive. She had been right to believe in him all those years even if she didn't know what had happened to him. There wasn't a minute to lost; they had to get him out of the container. She broke the glass and while the thick liquid spread, Jiraiya caught Naruto's body before it fell to the floor. Tsunade and Sakura, who had stop shivering, removed the needles, chains and oxygen mask. Iruka found them a blanket and they wrapped Naruto in its warmth.

"- Neji, Shino, Shikamaru, Sai" said Tsunade. "Find all the files in here. I want to know who they are and what they did to Naruto. Go!"

"- Hai, Hokage-sama!" And all four started their investigations.

"- Ino, Kiba, Hinata, Tenten, Chouji, Lee, make the area is secure."

"- Hai!" they disappeared through the door.

"- Kakashi, Sakura, I don't want to take the corpses back, we don't know if they carry illness or not, so be careful and try to do what you can to for them. I can't give you much time; we have to get back to Konoha quickly. I'm worried about Naruto."

"- We'll do what we can." They went to the other containers.

Naruto was unconscious in Tsunade's arms. Tsunade relaxed a little and put a gentle smile on her lips. She was worried but also very happy to have finally him back by her side. She slowly stroked his golden hair and moved a few locks from his face so she could see his eyes.

Naruto had opened his eyes. She stared at those beautiful eyes that shone like sapphires. But even if they shone like jewels, they were empty. They didn't have his mischievous light. It was like there was no soul in this body. Naruto stared at her without blinking. Jiraiya saw very well that sadness in her eyes. He was like her. He missed the little monkey. When Tsunade looked into Naruto's eyes, she was scared that he will never be the same again.

Her worries were pushed aside when Ino came running. She stopped at the door and didn't take the time to catch her breath.

"- Tsunade-sama! Akatsuki is attacking us! We have to run! Quickly!" screamed Ino.

"- Go find others and tell them to regroup here. Tell Shikamaru to think of a way to escape!"

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya who had taken Naruto in his arms. She looked at him and swore to herself that she will never let the Akatsuki lay a hand on him. Now that she had found him, there was no way that she let him go again, even if it cost her life.

The other came back quickly, some trying to catch their breath. Chouji put the doors back on their hinges and closed them to slow down the Akatsuki. Everyone looked at Tsunade who was listening to Shikamaru.

"- Thanks to Neji's Byakugan, we found some hidden papers. They were plans. It seems that there are a few passages that will lead us far from here. We need to find the tunnel that splits into five. I think it's by one of them that the people who were here escaped but we don't know why they left their experiments. We have found other documents but we haven't read them yet."

"- We'll read them another time. Priority is to find the tunnel. Search for it!"

They all went to search. The door was shivering from the efforts of the Akatsuki. Chouji was bracing it the best he could, but he wouldn't last long. Hinata discovered the passage behind a wall smeared with blood and discreetly told the others. They all went in the passage and just when Chouji joined them, the door burst opened to let in nine members of the Akatsuki. The hidden door was closed and they all ran as silently as possible, Jiraya carrying Naruto who was still staring into space.

They made their way to the five tunnels and asked themselves silently which one would be safest. There was no time to lose, even if they all suppressed chakra, it would not take long for the Akatsuki to find them. If Naruto hadn't been in this state, they would have fought but Naruto was their priority and they didn't have the right to risk their friend's security, especially now that they had finally found him after six long years. They finally decided to all take a different path to prevent an all out battle. If they were in groups, the Akatsuki would have to split as well. Jiraiya, Tsunade and Kakashi went with Naruto into the first tunnel. Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji and Iruka took the second, Neji, Tenten, Lee and Sakura in the third, Kiba and Akamaru, with Hinata, Shino and Sai in the fourth. Shino made clones with his bugs and sent them in the last one.

It didn't take long for the Akatsuki to find the passage and follow them but when they arrived at the split they couldn't tell which tunnel Naruto had taken. Eventually they decided to go in groups even if they knew that it was what Tsunade had wanted. They didn't have time to think about that, their priority was the Kyuubi no Kitsune and Naruto. Itachi and Kisame went to the passage that Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi and Naruto had taken. Sasori and Deidara went the same way as Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji and Iruka. Hidan and Kakuzu took the same as Neji, Tenten, Lee and Sakura. Tobi and Zetsu followed Kiba and Akamaru, Hinata, Shino and Sai. Pein took the last passage, following Shino's bug clones.

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi and Naruto made their way to the exit quickly. They felt two different chakra signatures following them. They were forced to stop when they found themselves in front of … Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"- This can't get any worse!" swore Tsunade.

"- What have we here? The little Kitsune who went missing six years ago? It's a miracle that he's still alive." said Orochimaru looking at Naruto in Jiraiya's arms.

"- Did you do this to him, Orochimaru?" asked Jiraiya angrily.

"- No, I didn't do anything to him. But surely will in the near future."

"- I won't let you! You will never lay a finger on him." snapped Tsunade.

"- Then, tell me where Sasuke-kun is." asked Orochimaru.

"- How should we know where he is? He was with you, wasn't he?" replied a confused Kakashi.

"- Sasuke-kun ran away after trying to kill Orochimaru-sama." answered Kabuto.

"- So I need someone to lure him to me. Now that you have found Naruto-kun, I have the perfect person for the job."

"- Why Naruto? He has nothing to do with Sasuke anymore. The Uchiha bastard abandoned him. He nearly killed him! Why do you think that if you have Naruto, Sasuke will come back to you?" Tsunade snorted.

"- Sasuke-kun is searching for his brother to kill him and he knows that he need Naruto-kun to do that. Itachi is searching for Naruto to take the Kyuubi no Kitsune. If I have Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun will come to get him and Itachi will follow. I'll have two sharingan users instead of one!"

"- You're really an idiot if you think things will just turn the way you want them, Orochimaru."

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Orochimaru and Kabuto froze. They hadn't felt the Akatsuki's chakra at all. The situation wasn't good. Now they had two Akatsuki members behind them and Orochimaru and his sidekick in front of them. Jiraiya strengthened his grip on Naruto's body and turned his back to Orochimaru. To him, Akatsuki were worse.

Naruto was in the same state as he had been since he was removed from his container. He was awake but his eyes were empty. He had no idea of what was happening around him. The truth was that he was asleep in his mind. He was inside the cage with Kyuubi sleeping. Kyuubi had his nine tails around him, wanting to keep him warm and unharmed. Kyuubi was conscious and knew what was happening outside their cage, but he didn't want to take over Naruto's body while he was in this state. He didn't want to hurt him even more than he had already been because of him.

"_- Don't be afraid, Kit. They will protect you and you will be fine."_ said the Kitsune. Naruto didn't answer.

Outside the cage, the atmosphere was heavy. They didn't know how to escape and there was no way that they handed over Naruto to save their own lives. Jiraiya handed Naruto to Tsunade and took a fighting stance just like Kakashi. Tsunade, too, wanted to fight but she had seen what Jiraiya had in mind. Suddenly, there were multiple explosions. Clouds of thick black smoke appeared and hid each other. Jiraiya took the opportunity to summon one of his frogs. All three of them with Naruto went inside of its mouth and it disappeared in the smoke.

Itachi and Kisame found themselves alone in front of Orochimaru and Kabuto. They stared at each other for a few seconds before the two Akatsuki disappeared, Itachi in a flock of ravens and Kisame in a cloud of smoke. They had no time to play with Orochimaru. They had to find Naruto again.

The frog re-appeared before a cave and everyone exited the frog's mouth and made their way inside. Everyone was oddly unharmed.

"- What happened?" asked Tsunade, putting down Naruto's body.

"- When they saw that Naruto wasn't with us, the Akatsuki disappeared. They just said that they would be back soon." said Neji.

Tsunade sighed. There really was something fishy about this and with the young Uchiha and Orochimaru after Naruto, the situation stank. They stayed quiet for a while before Shikamaru finally broke the silence. He explained to them his plan to get back to Konoha with as little risk as possible and they took off. They were very careful not to be seen for the three days of travel.

When they were arrived, a welcoming committee was waiting for them. Shizune, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro stood at the gate. When Shikamaru, Neji, Sai and Lee broke the formation, they all saw Naruto's body in Tsunade's arms. She had refused to let go of him even for a second. Naruto had closed his eyes again and seemed to be asleep, but they knew that this was a sleep which he may never wake from.

"- Shizune, prepare the operation room, quickly. We don't have time to lose." ordered Tsunade.

"- H-Hai, Tsunade-sama." she answered, before disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Tsunade, Sakura, Hinata and Naruto quickly made their way to the Hokage's tower. Shikamaru and Neji gave the documents to Kakashi and Iruka before they also disappeared in smoke , going to decode them. Jiraiya stayed with the nins from Sand to explain what had happened. They were speechless, shocked by what they had learned.

Ok! That's the end of the first chapter. Hope you enjoy it! See you next chapter ^^


	2. What they have done to him

**Chapter two**

**Beta Version**

**Many thanks to 'Cause I feel like it ^^**

What they have done to him

Naruto was on an operating table. Tsunade, Sakura, Shizune and Hinata were wearing white doctor's robes. Hinata and Neji had used their byakugan to see if something was wrong with Naruto's body. It appeared there was something inside of his neck, just under the skin. It was a collar that was absorbing his chakra but not Kyuubi's. This had shocked Tsunade. If Kyuubi's chakra wasn't absorbed, why hadn't he taken over Naruto's body? It had been a long operation. Just removing the collar had taken five hours. Tsunade had never done an operation like this before. She had to open Naruto's neck without cut any nerves or arteries. She hadn't wanted to think of how they had implanted it, but, thanks to Hinata's byakugan, she had succeeded and taken off the collar. Sakura immediately took care of the rest, using her medical jutsu. After fifteen minutes, Naruto's neck was intact with no scars. He was sent to a guarded room where Tsunade stayed close to him all night long. She was awoken by Jiraiya.

"- How is he? Sakura, Hinata and Shizune told us about the operation. Did he open his eyes?" He asked.

"- No, he didn't wake up, I don't know why." she answered.

"- _It's because he hasn't recovered all of his chakra yet."_

They all faced the bed where a deep voice rose. Naruto had opened his eyes but it wasn't blue eyes that stared at them, it was red ones. Tsunade stood up and looked at the body that had taken a sitting position.

"- How is it possible that _you _are taking to us?" Jiraiya asked.

"- _It's simple really, if I want I can take Kit's body over. I have always had the ability to talk to him, that's why he sometimes seemed absent."_

"- Why did you take it over now? Why not before?! You could have saved him from those people!" accused an angry Sakura.

"- _If I had taken over his body before, I could have killed him."_

"- You could have killed him? And now, you're not killing him right now?" Said Shizune.

"- _It's not a full take over. I only speak to you, it's not like I'm using my chakra to fight. I have no intention to do that. This way, I won't hurt him."_

"- Why do you care so much for him? What do you intend to do?! You've practically killed him the few times you released your chakra!" screamed Sakura.

"- _You don't know anything! So shut up! It's not like I'm happy to come out now. If I was listening to myself, I would never have come out. But I did it for Kit. So shut up and let me talk." _Kyuubi said raising his voice.

"- Why do you care about him? You're a demon, a beast, so why do you want to protect him?!" Sakura screamed back.

_"- And who do you think was healing him when he went back to his small apartment covered in bruises, cut and blood? Who? You don't know what he had suffered because of me. You don't know what children who have been cursed with being demons vessels go through! So shut up, little girl. If you think that people were just looking at him badly, whispering insults when he passed them, you're totally wrong. Why not ask the former Shukaku vessel what he went through?"_

They all looked at Gaara who said nothing. He knew too well what Naruto went by because he had lived the same. Naruto had save him from that darkness and he had never done anything to thank him. He stayed quiet just looking at Naruto's body. He had nothing to say, Kyuubi would expose all of it.

"- But he never told anyone about what was happening to him. He was always smiling like an idiot. How could we have known about something like that?" Shikamaru said.

"- _It's because he didn't want his friends to pity him. He had worked so hard to be able to obtain what he wanted that he didn't want his friends to look at him with pity. He put his smile on and never cried before anyone. He always did stupid things to attract attention. It's the reason he wants to become Hokage. He wants to be able to protect all his precious people."_

Silence took his place for what it seemed hours when Tsunade finally broke it. They all looked at her and at Kyuubi.

"- What have they done to him? Who are they? Can you tell us?" she asked seriously.

She didn't need any more words from Kyuubi to understand how much he loved Naruto. She didn't say anything or asked why because, she wanted to be alone when she asked the Kitsune about this fatherly protection.

"- _I can't tell you who they were because I don't know either but I can told you what they have done to him."_

"- Then tell us." Jiraiya said.

Kyuubi took a breath and thought about what to say. He finally decided to tell them frankly even if it was not the nicest narrative.

"- _You have to know first that they kidnapped Naruto because I was inside him. At first, they wanted to transplant some of my chakra to other people's body to see how they would react to it. They wanted to sell it as a drug, but people began to go crazy and they were killed. It had taken two years of there time but ended up as a big, fat failure. After that, one of the scientists had an idea. If they couldn't create a drug that could produce super ninjas with great amount of chakra, they would create children and raise them like people from the Root were. So they began to search for women in need of money. They offered them a great amount and they let them do what they wanted. At first, they only took ova from them, but they were nothing but failures again and again so they decided to try it with a real mother carrying the child. It went well at first but at the sixth month, four of the five mothers died. Their stomach exploded. After three more years of work, it was another failure. I thought that they would leave Naruto alone. If they had, I would have healed him and he would have come back, but they didn't. Some of them were killed because they wanted to stop the project."_

Kyuubi stopped to leave them the time to understand what he had said, the continuation will not please them at all but he had to tell them what will happened in the not so distant future.

"- _The three scientists that remained finally found, three months ago, the solution. I had hoped that they would never discover it."_

"- What?" Tsunade asked with apprehension.

"- _Demons' vessels … they can carry children … without dying. When they learned that, they decided to combine DNA. As Naruto was carrying me, the child will automatically have my DNA and his but they went crazy. They created artificial sperm with the Uchiha's DNA. I don't know how they obtained it but they did. When they had finished enough of it they injected it inside of Naruto. Two months went by and it was a success, Naruto was pregnant with twins. But …"_

"- Wait! You said Uchiha's DNA. Is it Sasuke's DNA or…"

"- _It's Itachi's." _Kyuubi interrupted Shizune impatiently_. _

"- What happened after?" Tsunade looked like she was about to destroy all around her.

"- _I told you about the surrogate mothers. One of them was still alive and she gave birth to one child. Just when they learned that Naruto was pregnant, the child, who had been taking drugs to accelerate growth, went crazy. He saw Naruto in a container. Because he saw Naruto as his mother, he was angry that his mother was in this state. He killed all the people who were there but the three scientists. They escaped. He went after them. You arrived two week after the massacre."_

"- What about the child's real mother?" asked a pale Hinata.

"- _She's dead. Only a demon's vessel can give birth to child with demonic chakra without dying. A demon child is not like a human child. When they are born, demons children are in their animal body. When Naruto's children are born, they will be little fox kits. They will obtain their human body two days after their birth. They have the ability to change back to their fox form."_

"- Anything else that we need to know?" Jiraiya asked.

_"- One last thing. When Naruto gives birth, he will become part demon. He won't have the power to change into the full form of a fox but he will have nine-tail and ears. With them, he will be able to summon me outside his body or use my chakra anytime he wants. Thanks to that, Akatsuki will never be able to take me away from him. If they kill him, they kill me. I have to leave now, if not, Naruto's chakra will never recover. I'll talk to you when he wakes up. He'll play the intermediary between us if you ever have questions."_

With those last words, Naruto's eyes closed again and Tsunade lay Naruto's body down and covered it with a blanket. They were all quiet; nobody knew what to say about what they had heard. Neji looked at Gaara and asked with a low voice.

"- Is it true, what he says? Are demon's vessels able to give birth?"

"- All he said about demon's vessel are true. But as a former demon's vessel I don't know if I can give birth or not yet. Before, I knew I was able but now, I don't know. Perhaps Kyuubi will know." answered Gaara.

"- You seem upset about something. What is it?"

"- Naruto's future. Because of all of us, he had been able to not mind people's looks but now, he's pregnant. What will happen to him when they discover it? You don't know, what we went through, what I fear is what he will have to go through again." Gaara said.

There was no answer for that, everyone but Tsunade and Jiraya left the room. Tsunade sat back on the chair; Jiraiya took another and sat by her side. He looked at Tsunade, who was holding Naruto's hand.

"- You're worried as well, aren't you? About his future." he asked.

"- I won't let them hurt him. I don't know what he went through and I won't ask him to tell me but I will not let them do it again. He has the right to be happy. I want him to be happy." she answered.

"- You're right, he will have us by his side. After all, he is like our grandson, isn't he, Tsunade?" he said smiling brightly.

"- Even if I have to give up on the post of Hokage, I will never leave him alone. He's our family, but I am too young to be great-grandmother." She said with a little laugh.

"- We have four months to make up our minds. He's going to have to find a new house, his apartment is too small for three people."

"- Yes, we will help him as much as we can."

They said no more and stayed there, looking at Naruto sleeping face. All people who had left the room were now heading somewhere to think about what they have just learned. It was the worst thing that could have been done to him. As if it was not enough to have the Akatsuki and Orochimaru and Sasuke after him, now he was pregnant with Itachi's twins. It was really the worst situation. Even if they didn't speak before going their ways, they were all thinking the same thing. They needed to protect their friend. He had protected them so many times, now was the time to pay him back and prove their friendship.

Gaara went to the room that had been prepared for him as the Kazekage, going to the window to stare at the sky that reminded him of the eyes of his best friend. He was worried. But worried wasn't the right word. It was beyond that. Why do people have to treat others like guinea pigs? He had to suffer that once upon a time. Now that he was Kazekage, he didn't but his friend was not like him. He had been kidnapped for six long years and had to suffer because of what he had inside him, something that he had never asked for. He didn't have a choice. The fourth Hokage had sealed a monster inside of him and because of that he had always lived like a monster. But he was so strong; he never showed any negative emotions.

Gaara was in so deep thought that he didn't hear Neji enter his room. He only realized when he felt a hand on his left shoulder. He turned his head and found Neji, his lover. During those six years, many things had changed. Gaara and Neji had declared their love for each other and were now together. He stared at his lover's eyes with his green ones and tried to smile a little but he didn't succeed. He had no will to smile. He would only regain his smile when Naruto awoke. He took Neji in his arms and held him tight to feel him close to him. His love, too, was because of Naruto. He missed their long discussions even if it only ended by fights. But Naruto was the only one to understand him because they were so alike. He had been a demon's vessel, but Naruto loved people for what they were and not for what they have.

Neji held him back. He needed him but he also needed Naruto to wake up soon. He couldn't take anymore, his lover hadn't smiled for six years now. But it wasn't just Gaara, there were so many other people. He was Konoha's sunshine for so many of his comrades and the sun had been taken away for six long years. Now he was back but would he be the same? Would they be able to see his bright smile again? He was an idiot, but he was an innocent and pure idiot who was loved by many despite Kyuubi. They all knew that he was not a monster, only a container. Neji and Gaara didn't say anything for a moment. They simply hold each other and finally, they kissed.

Since he had seen Naruto being carried by Jiraya, Itachi couldn't get Naruto out of his mind. What have they done to him? He wasn't the only one asking himself this question, Kisame was having the same thoughts. Only they had seen Naruto and they couldn't understand why they were so depressed. After all, they were enemies. They wanted to capture him and take the Kyuubi no Kitsune inside of him.

But the truth was something else, Itachi was in his room, he was sat on his bed, in his mind, seeing Naruto's face again and again. Those bright blue eyes that seemed so dead. They shone but not like they used to. He wanted to see them again, bright and childish. It was all he could think about. For the past six years, he had only wanted to see him. His smiling face, his angry face, his sleeping face. But someone had taken all of that away and even he hadn't been able to find where they had taken him. What the point to possess the sharingan if it was of no use when he most needed it?

But even if he was depressed for his own reasons, he had learned something from Orochimaru's mouth; his brother was also searching for Naruto. Why did Sasuke wanted to involve Naruto in his quest for him? After all, he had run away from Konoha abandoning him. Now, why did he need him? Itachi was a genius but this was far from his understanding. He didn't understand his little brother anymore and he didn't want to understand him. They were so different from each other. Itachi rose from his bed and looked through the window at the sky that reminded him of Naruto's eyes. But it was not as beautiful as them. There was nothing in the whole world that could surpass the blonde's eyes. No, there was nobody like Naruto. Sure, there were other blond haired blue eyed boys but none quite like him. He was unique. Itachi stayed there unmoving, looking at the blue sky and thinking of a blonde boy.

Sasuke wasn't aware of Naruto's rescue. He was hiding with his "team" the people he was using to reach his goals. Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo were only following him to benefit themselves; Karin because she was a Sasuke fan, Suigetsu, because he wanted to take Samehada from Kisame, Juugo, because he needed someone to stop him from his crisis.

Sasuke had only one mission. He would kill his brother and everything would be fine. He had decided to sacrifice his former best friend to reach his goal. He didn't know that Naruto had been kidnapped years ago, Orochimaru never told him. The snake man was afraid that if his little vessel learned the news, he would go to search for Naruto. So Sasuke was ignorant, he thought that his former comrade had finally given up on him. He was angry. He wanted Naruto to follow him but Sasuke didn't know why, so he had decided to take his revenge on Naruto and his brother in the same way, killing them.

That's the end of the chapter two! Next Chapter three !!


	3. What will you do?

**Chapter three**

**Beta Version**

'**Cause I feel like it Many thanks to you ^^**

What will you do?

Two days after his operation, Naruto awoke. When he opened his blue eyes, he found Tsunade, Jiraiya and Gaara next to his bed. He smiled brightly and tears began to run from his eyes. This smile that had been needed for so long was now back, even if tears had joined it. Tsunade couldn't restrain herself and cried, taking him in her arms to hold him. Naruto didn't complain at all, he held her back, crying into her shirt. They stayed like that for thirty minutes and it only was because of Jiraiya that Tsunade finally let go. He was his turn now, to hug him. When he did, he felt what Tsunade had. Naruto was thin as a rail and all of his muscle had disappeared with years of inactivity. He seemed like a child, a child who needed protection and love. When he let him go, Gaara stood beside the bed and looked at him without knowing what to do. It was not in his nature to hold someone other than his lover but he did it, six long years without Naruto was too much. Gaara hugged him and Naruto hugged him back, smiling gently, tears still trailing on his cheeks.

"- Naruto, we're so sorry…" began Tsunade.

"- No, don't apologize. I don't need any excuses. I know that you did all you could. I believed in you baa-chan, I knew that one day you would come to save me. It doesn't matter how many years it took. I'm finally back at home thanks to you. Thank you, for searching for me all those years." said Naruto, smiling brightly.

They couldn't answer that. They were just so happy that he was back. He seemed to be the same, smiling, Naruto, but he wasn't. He was pregnant. Was he aware of it? Tsunade didn't know how to ask him but just when she was about to, the door opened. All the others who had rescued Naruto were there. Sakura ran to the bed and hugged him tightly when she saw he was awake. Naruto nearly fell from the bed but held her too. In the past, it was his dream to hold her but now, she was just his friend and it only seemed right to hold her like that.

"- Okaeri nasai, Naruto-kun." said the shy Hinata.

"- Thank you, Hinata-chan. It's thanks to you that I'm back. I don't know how to thank you." he said back.

"- We don't need thanks from you. We're so sorry we took so long, we …" began Kiba.

"- Shut up! I don't want any apologizes from you guys. I know that like Baa-chan and Jiraiya, you did all you could to find me. I don't need anything else. So please, all of you, stop apologizing, I'm begging you." Naruto said.

He looked at them seriously and smiled. He really didn't need their apologies. He only wanted things to go back to like they were before but he knew that that was impossible. Things had changed, he had changed. He hadn't had the choice, he was forced to change and now, he was pregnant. He only had four months left. Even if it didn't show on his body yet, he carried two little children. They were his and those of a man who had destroyed his former best friend's life.

Naruto went quiet. Yes, Sasuke had destroyed him, and it had been only after their last encounter that Naruto understood his feelings. All that time, he had loved Sasuke as more than a best friend. He had never told him and now, it was too late. His feelings for him died when Kyuubi told him he was pregnant with Sasuke's older brother's children. Kyuubi had explained to him what the scientists had done and his entire universe had fallen into pieces. He was all alone to raise his children now. He would have a family, what he had always wanted but alone… No, he wasn't alone. Naruto understood when he looked around him. He wasn't alone anymore. He had many friends, a grandmother and a grandfather, and Kyuubi who was like a father to him. He was not alone. At that thought Naruto smiled brightly like he use to and… his stomach growled. There was a silence and then they all laughed like children. It seemed like so long since the last time they had laughed like this.

"- How about we take you to ramen? Ichiraku will be very happy to see his best costumer again after all this time." Offered Chouji.

"- Ramen … I really want to but I don't know if it would be good for the kits. Kyuubi said to ask you what was healthy for them." He said looking at Tsunade.

"- Hum … I think one or two bowls won't hurt them." She said with a loving smile.

Naruto grinned. He was so happy! Even if it was only two bowls, he was going to eat ramen again after six years. Just when he was about to stand, he remembered. He only had his clothes from the hospital. He couldn't go in these. He looked around him and Iruka gave him a bag with his happy smile. Naruto took it and smiled back. He went in the bathroom and took a quick shower, putting on his new clothes before realizing that they were too big. He looked at himself in the mirror. He wasn't like six years ago. Now he was thin, his hair was longer and he looked more mature. Naruto washed his face again and put a smile on. He went back to his friends and all took off. They went to Ichiraku who cried in happiness when he saw Naruto sitting before him. He gave him the biggest bowl of ramen that he had ever made. Naruto took his chopsticks and broke them apart, digging in with relish. Oh, how he had missed ramen!

When he finished his two big bowls, he wasn't hungry anymore, well, when it came to ramen, he was always hungry but he was carrying children now, so he had to take care of himself. Naruto looked at Tsunade who was smiling.

"- How about we go for a ballad? Just the two of us?" she asked.

"- I'd like that." he answered.

They said goodbye to the others and left together. At first, they didn't speak; just walking quietly along.

"- What will you do, Naruto?" She asked looking at him.

"- I want to keep them, and I won't hide it, but I'm afraid. I already have Akatsuki after me, if they learn that I carry children, I'm afraid of what they'll do to them."

"- You don't only have Akatsuki after you anymore. I wanted to hide it from you to protect you, but Jiraiya told me it wasn't a good idea."

"- What do you mean, baa-chan?"

"- Orochimaru and Sasuke are after you for different and the same reasons."

"- I don't understand, they're with each other, aren't they?"

"- Sasuke ran away from Orochimaru. He tried to kill him. Orochimaru is after you because, if he has you, Sasuke will come to get you. Sasuke wants you because of Itachi. Because Itachi wants Kyuubi, he will go after Sasuke to get you."

"Why can they leave me alone? I have nothing to do with Sasuke anymore. He's dead to me. Won't I ever be happy without someone coming to kill me? I just want to have my family and not be afraid of each shadow."

"- I understand that quite well, so Jiraya and I have an idea. How about you come live with us? Jiraiya asked me to marry him. When he first asked me, I punched him. I thought he was drunk, but he was dead serious. We have a big house in Konoha's woods not too far from here. Do you want to see it?"

"- I'd like to."

He smiled at her. This was far beyond anything he had imagined. If he lived with them, it would seem like a real family. He couldn't ask for more. When they arrived in front of the house, it seemed more like a castle to him. He entered after Tsunade and froze. The house was truly beautiful inside. Just like a family home. Jiraiya and Tsunade had asked him to come live with them. Once again, tears fell from his eyes. It was what he had always dreamt of. He looked at Tsunade with a big smile and hugged her.

"- Thank you so much, Baa-chan!"

"- No need to thanks us, Naruto. After all, it's because of you that Tsunade fell in my arms! If we hadn't met, we wouldn't have searched for her together and she won't be Hokage. I'm the one who has to thank you. Thank you Naruto, for being alive!" said Jiraiya who had just come in.

"- Ero-sannin…"

Why did they have to make him cry like that? He was afraid, of all this happiness, he didn't want it to end. After what Tsunade had told him, he would have to fight to protect his new life and his kits.

That evening, Naruto ate with Tsunade and Jiraya in his new home. When they finished, Tsunade showed him his room. It was a big one with a huge bed. He smiled a little and went to bed early. He was tired from his long day. He said good night and jumped in bed, as soon as his head touched the pillow, Naruto fell asleep. It wasn't a good sleep. His nightmares haunted him. He woke up in the middle of the night and stood. Naruto opened the window and sat on the edge. He stared at the black sky and crossed his arms.

"- _Kit, you had another nightmare? What was it about? Tell me."_ asked a lonely Kyuubi inside of his head.

"- It seemed so real. Akatsuki was extracting you from my body, it was horribly painful and the kits were dying. They were killing them and I couldn't do anything. I was so powerless. I couldn't help you, I couldn't save them. I don't want it to happen. I'm scared." said Naruto inside of his head, tears running again on his cheeks.

_"- Calm down now. It was only a nightmare. Your kits are alive and in four months you'll give birth."_

"- What if before I have them, the Akatsuki, Orochimaru or Sasuke kidnap me? I don't want them to find out. I don't know what they'll do to. Orochimaru could raise them to be a new vessel, Sasuke could keep them because they're half Uchiha or kill them because they're his brother's children. Akatsuki would kill them when they extract you from my body."

"- _I know all of that. We'll have to keep it from them and protect you until you give birth. After they're born, they won't be able to take me away anymore and you'll have the power to protect your family. If you need help, you can summon me outside your body. I'll help you. Now don't be afraid, go back to bed and sleep. I stay awake just in case."_

"- Thank you Kyuubi for always had been there for me. Good night."

Naruto closed the window and went back to his bed, burying himself under the covers. He finished the night without waking up, but not without nightmares.

Tsunade went to wake him with a smile. She told him to come to the kitchen and afterword, if it was all right with Kyuubi and himself, she wanted to see how the babies were developing. Naruto and Kyuubi agreed. After all, they weren't doctors so it was the best if Tsunade took care of that. Jiraiya was waiting and when Tsunade took off to the Hokage tower, he stayed with Naruto. They had decided that he was going to see her at ten. They took a walk inside the wood.

"- Did Kyuubi know if your kits are boys or girls? One girl and one boy?" Jiraiya asked.

"- He said they were two little boys, but Tsunade will confirm it."

"- Have you decided on their names?"

"- I don't know yet. I'm only three months along. I haven't time to think about it. Do you have any ideas?"

"- Hum, I don't know either. We can always ask Tsunade and like you said, you do have four more months to decide."

"- Yes, I still have time to think about it. Now, I need to go back to my apartment to fetch my things. Can you help me?"

"- Of course, I have nothing else to do."

Naruto smile and went to his apartment. At the door, he found Gaara, Neji, Hinata and Temari waiting for him. He smiled at them and Jiraiya opened the door. He'd had a spare key since Naruto disappeared, Tsunade and him came to make sure that his apartment wouldn't sold. They all entered. It was quite clean. Naruto opened his wardrobe, took a large bag, and began to put clothes in when he realized that some of them would too big for him now. Soon, though, they would fit again. He closed the bag and the wardrobe and put it on his shoulder.

"- Naruto, we wanted to take you to get some barbecue, Jiraiya-sama is welcome as well." said Temari.

"- Sure but I have to go to see Tsunade. I'll catch up with you after my appointment." Naruto answered.

"- Naruto-kun, where are you taking all of your stuff?" asked shy Hinata.

"- Baa-chan let me come live with her. She said that my apartment will be too small for me and my kits and that she would be able to take care of my exams better."

He offered a guilty smile Jiraiya. He didn't know if he had the right to say to others that Tsunade and him were together. Jiraiya smiled back. He had understood very well what Naruto had meant by his smile. He wasn't angry at all; soon, they would announce the marriage to everyone. Naruto and Jiraiya left soon after the little conversation to go see Tsunade. She was waiting for them in her office. She smiled and took Naruto to another room next to her office. There she asked him to take his t-shirt off. He did it and shivered a little. He lay down on the table and waited. She took her stethoscope and listened to his kits. She heard two different beats, which seemed normal. She smiled at Naruto backing off at the same time.

"- Do you want to try and see them?" she asked.

"- Will I be able to see them? It's not too soon?

"- We can try, maybe you'll be able to see a finger or two."

He smiled and stared at the TV screen beside him. He felt something cold on his belly and shivered a little. She took the remote control and applied it on his belly. Black and white images appeared on the screen. At first, they didn't see anything and soon they saw more than what they normally would. She move his hand to see better and took it off. She then gave him his t-shirt that he put back on.

"- I want to take a little of your blood. There's something wrong with the children." she said.

"- What's wrong with them?!! Please Baa-chan, tell me what's wrong?" he begged.

"- They're growing too quickly. Even if your belly is still flat, your children aren't three months old. They seem to be more like six months."

"- But, that's impossible! They only impregnated me three months ago."

"- It's possible that they didn't only inject you with sperm. Carrying Kyuubi probably has something to do with it as well. Foxes carry children only for fifty-two days. It's only a hypothesis but I think your DNA has mixed with Kyuubi's and so, you have no need to carry your children nine months like humans. If this is true, you only have one month left before birth."

Naruto fainted. Tsunade carried him out of the room and lay Naruto on a sofa in her office. She covered him with a blanket before she took a little of his blood. She asked Shizune to stay by Naruto's side and left to make experiment with the blood sample.

When Naruto woke up, Tsunade wasn't there but Shizune was. He made a little smile and sat up. He looked at his feet when if felt something warm near his right cheek. He looked at it and saw Shizune holding a cup of hot chocolate. He smiled and took it. It warmed him from the inside out. He kept the cup in one hand and put the other on his belly. He couldn't believe he had only one more months before he give birth. His belly was flat like Tsunade had said but he wasn't carrying human babies. They were half fox, so they would be born as foxes.

Tsunade came back an hour later and sat next to him. He looked at her anxiously. He had grabbed his blanket and was holding it shivering. She sat by his side and took a breath.

"- I was right. They also had injected you with a growth enhancer. You have one month, maybe less. You have to be very careful now. Whatever happens, don't use your chakra or Kyuubi's. If you're in danger, run away, don't fight. You'll need all your strength and chakra to give birth. Please Naruto, promise me that."

"- I promise. I won't fight, I'll run away to protect my kittens. But why can't I use my chakra?"

"- If you ever use your chakra, it will accelerate the kit's growth. You'll end up giving birth earlier."

Naruto and Tsunade stayed quiet a for a few minutes. Naruto finally broke the silence and stood slowly. He had to go to his friends. They had invited him for BBQ and he was hungry.

"- I have to go, want to come?" he asked with a small smile.

"- Where to?" she asked.

"- Temari and Hinata invited me to a barbecue. Jiraiya will be there too. Wanna come?"

"- Why not, I have to look after you and what you eat."

"- I'm not a little child anymore." he said while pouting at Tsunade who laughed.

They left the Hokage tower and went to the restaurant where all of his friends were waiting for them. Naruto smiled and sat next to Gaara and Jiraiya. Tsunade sat in front of Jiraiya, between Sakura and Shikamaru. They all ate happily before going their different ways. Jiraiya, Tsunade and Naruto went back to Tsunade and Jiraiya's house and went to sleep. Just as his head met the pillow, Naruto felt asleep.


	4. The birth in front of them

**Chapter four**

**Beta version**

**Thanks a lot to my Beta**

**The birth in front of them**

Two days after Tsunade's revelation, Naruto had gone to the library to found names for his kittens. Tsunade had told Jiraiya who was writing his "Icha Icha paradise" series and he was both shocked and happy. By now, Naruto had only one month left before the birth so he had to hurry up. For him, it was the greatest thing he had ever done. Going to the library. Usually he hated that place.

After two hours, he still hadn't found any names that he liked. He left the library and met Jiraiya, leaving a store. He smiled and waved his right arm at him. Jiraiya smiled back at him and waited for him to come closer.

"- So, have you found any names?" he asked, walking slowly.

"- No, no names please me." he whispered.

"- How about we go for a walk in the wood?" Jiraiya proposed.

"- Good idea. I'm in!" Naruto replied cheerfully.

After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at the bottom of a great waterfall, Jiraiya sat at the bottom of a tall tree and took out his notebook and a pen. Naruto smiled and went to walk. Perhaps a few names would come to mind. He was so lost in thought he didn't realize he was getting a little too far from Jiraiya. Just when he was about to go back …

It couldn't be happening. They had this conversation just a day ago and now it was happening, why did he have to come? He had give up on him so why did he have to come back? Why did he want to involve him in his foolish plans? Naruto didn't understand anymore. Why was Sasuke here with his team?

"- What do you want, Sasuke?"

"- Naruto ... It's been a while." Sasuke said.

"- Not long enough. Leave! I don't want to see you now. We have nothing to do with each other anymore. "

"- You hurt me. Just come with me, I need you for something."

"- I know what you want, and it will never happen! Grown up! You're not a kid anymore."

"- Naruto... It seems Orochimaru has come after you as well. He can't keep his snakemouth closed. I want to talk to you. Come with me. It's been six years now. Why did you give up on me? You used to said that you would never give up!"

"- People change, Sasuke. In six years, a lot of things can change. I change as well. Now, go back. I don't want to see your face anymore."

"- Even if you won't come with me, I want to talk with you."

Naruto looked at him. He was serious. He had given up on Sasuke a long time ago. Now, he was just a memory. Naruto would soon have a family. He was happy now, even if the last six years of his life had been a nightmare. He wanted to live happily with his family and friends. But Sasuke seemed to see things differently. He would have his revenge. He would kill his brother for what he had done to his family and Naruto would the bait to lure him.

'_- Kit, you can't fight here. Remember what the Hokage told you.' _Kyuubi said.

'- I know, I promised her to not fight and to run away to protect my kittens and myself, but how? They are four of them, I'm alone and can't use my chakra. Do you have any idea?' Naruto said in his head.

_"- Use a smoke screen."_ He said.

It was a little simple but basics were all he could manage just then. Naruto pulled out a smoke bomb and smashed it on the ground. When smoke appeared he ran like crazy, feeling Sasuke's team following him. Naruto stumbled to a stop. It was official, his day couldn't get any worse. The entire Akatsuki was in front of him, looking rather pleased that it didn't look like he was in any shape to run away.

Naruto was really in a bad position. How could all of them be in Konoha's woods without anyone knowing it? After all, this part of the woods was under Shikamaru's family's care, so how? Naruto dropped into a crouch. He knew that he shouldn't fight, he had made a promise to Tsunade, but he didn't have a choice. They were too many enemies and without chakra, he was as helpless as a newborn. Defenceless. Naruto turned his head to see Sasuke and his team behind him.

_"- Kit, there waterfall is not far. If you can get there, Jiraya can fight them off."_

"- Got it." Naruto said to himself without realizing that he was speaking clearly.

Naruto ran between two trees and without thinking, he used chakra to jump up to a tree branch to dodge Kisame's sword. He swore to himself. He really shouldn't be using his chakra but he didn't have a choice. While Sasuke was trying to fight with his brother, Itachi was ignoring him to run after Naruto. Naruto saw red when he felt all his stomach muscles contract painfully. He missed the next branch and fell from the trees. He landed lightly on the ground and began again to run. He had a hand on his belly, the pain was getting worse.

_"_- _Go on, Naruto! The waterfall isn't far. I feel Tsunade's Chakra as well. The kits are coming!"_ Kyuubi said.

"- Like I didn't know, this is painful!" He said between his teeth.

Akatsuki and Sasuke's team knew that something was wrong with Naruto. He had run away without fighting. He, who had fox's agility, had nearly crashed on the ground. Something was seriously wrong. Naruto finally stopped running when he found himself at the top of the waterfall.

"- Ero-sannin, Baa-chan! Help me! THEY'RE COMING NOW!" He screamed, collapsing on his knees.

Akatsuki and Sasuke though he was talking about them but Jiraiya and Tsunade understood. Jiraiya summoned Gamabunta who caught Naruto with his long tongue and put him down near Tsunade.

"- They're not supposed to come for four more weeks. You used your chakra, didn't you?" she asked angrily.

"- I didn't have a choice! It's Sasuke and the Akatsuki, they appeared of nowhere. I ran away but to dodge Kisame's sword I had to jump. Argh … It hurts…" he yelped, holding his belly.

"- Tsunade, you help Naruto, Gamabunta and me will fight." Jiraiya said forming seals with his hands. Other frogs appeared, among them Gamakichi.

"- Yo, father, Jiraiya! What do you want?" he asked.

"- No time for that! We need help to protect Naruto …"

All of them jumped in surprise at the loud scream Naruto made.

"- Don't tell me they're coming now?!" Gamakichi said.

"- They're coming and they aren't the only ones!" Jiraiya said pointing his finger at the Akatsuki and Sasuke's team.

Tsunade summoned a raven and send him with a message to Konoha. The raven disappeared with it behind trees. She looked at Naruto who was suffering greatly. There was no choice, he would have to give birth to them here.

"- Naruto, don't mind the others, you have to concentrate, I can't move you now so you'll give birth here." Tsunade said.

"- I … don't want … to do it HERE!" He said, his last word mixed with a scream.

"- There's no choice! We can't move you now, it's too late."

"- Promise me! Whatever … happens … you will … NEVER … let Akatsuki or Sasuke have them. _PROMISE ME_!!" He said screaming again.

Tsunade promised but she had no intention of leaving Naruto either. She would protect all of them. Jiraiya had engaged the fight with the Akatsuki and Sasuke and his team but it was clear they were outnumbered. They weren't really concentrated in the fight either. They wanted to look at what was going on with Naruto and his kits. They were so distracted, especially Jiraiya he didn't heard his opponents who were asking him what was happening. When the last scream rang out of Naruto's mouth, they were born. Jiraiya lifted his arms in the air, punching Kakuzu's chin at the same time, screaming "Banzai!". Naruto looked at his kits, eyes nearly closed. They were little Kyuubis. There fur was crimson and they had nine tails each. They were so cute, Naruto couldn't help but smile. He took them in his arms, looking at them lovingly. It wasn't really the moment to name them but he had the names.

"- Ryou and…Kira. Tsunade take care of them for a while, please … I don't feel … well…"

He put them in Tsunade's arms and lost consciousness. All fights had ended when the first kitten was born. They couldn't believe what they had just witnessed. Naruto had given birth to two little fox kits before collapsing. He had screamed a lot and they hadn't understood what was going on just before seeing the impossible. But the truth was still to understand. How Naruto was able to give birth? Where had he been the past six years?

"- Jiraiya-sama, what happened to Naruto-kun? Where was he the past six years?" Itachi asked looking at the unconscious Naruto.

"- It has nothing to do with you!" Gaara yielded.

The Akatsuki, Sasuke and his team looked at him and saw that they were outnumbered now. All of Naruto's friend were there, ready to fight. Tsunade was still holding the kittens in her arms. Shizune and Sakura went to them and covered Naruto with a blanket. Jiraiya made his way to them and took Naruto in his arms, his back facing their enemies.

He told Naruto's friends.

"- Tsunade and I are going back to Konoha. Buy us some time, please."

"- Ah, we'll take care of them." Shikamaru said.

Tsunade and Jiraiya took off and Neji and Gaara blocked the way. The Akatsuki and Sasuke hadn't move. They were still chocked. Just in front of them, Naruto had give birth to kits It was unbelievable, he was a man, but he had the Kyuubi no Kitsune in him so perhaps all was possible but now they all asked themselves how Naruto had fallen pregnant. Itachi didn't like not knowing what had happened. Jiraiya hadn't answered them and hadn't even fought seriously. Suddenly the silence was cut.

"- We're going back as well, see you later. Take care of Naruto." Gamabunta said.

"- Pops said it, take care of him, he deserved it." Gamakichi said.

In few poufs of smoke, all the frogs disappeared. The silence took hold again. Naruto's friends were glaring at their enemies. They felt relieved. They had arrived in time to help save Naruto and his kittens. But Naruto was unconscious and seemed thinner than before. Silence was again cut.

"- Why are you so overprotective of him? And what was that just now? How can the dobe give birth?" Sasuke asked.

"- That has nothing to do with you, Uchiha." Gaara glared at him.

"- Why don't tell us? We're going to discover the truth sooner or later." Sasori said.

"- Same answer. It doesn't concern any of you. Leave Naruto alone. You have done enough harm." Sakura Said.

"- Sakura, are you in love with Naruto now?" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"- Naruto is like a brother to me, and I'm with Sai. You're nothing, just a vulgar s-rank criminal." she replied with scorn.

"- Things change over the years, foolish little brother. Orochimaru didn't tell you anything? Poor child. I would pity you but I don't have the time for it." Itachi said.

"- Just answer us, where was Naruto-kun the past six years?" Pein said.

"You can ask again and again, we're not going to tell you." Sai said with a smile.

"I think we must tell them. After all, if what Kyuubi said is the truth, they can't take him away from Naruto anymore. So they will have no reason to go after him." Hinata said shyly.

"- I agreed with Hinata-sama. Once they know, they'll leave Naruto in peace." Neji agreed.

"- I'm not so sure. If they know the truth, maybe some of them are going to do something really foolish. Such as kill Naruto's kits or raise them to be a vessel, nee, Orochimaru? Stop hiding, we know you there." Shikamaru said looking at a tree nearby.

Orochimaru left his hiding spot and stood a few meter from them, Kabuto by his side like always. He was also interested in Naruto's story.

"- Explain yourself now." Deidara commanded.

"- It's better to tell them." Shizune said.

All of Naruto's friends looked at each other and agreed nodding their heads. It's Gaara who took the lead and began.

"- Six years ago, Naruto went missing. His apartment was a mess when Kakashi-san went to fetch him. He hadn't shown up at training. When Kakashi told Tsunade-sama what was going on, she sent numerous teams to find him and but nothing turned up."

"- At first, we thought that it was your doing, Akatsuki, but quickly we understood that you had no part in the abduction." Neji continued.

"- Five days ago, Jiraiya-sama found a lead and we all took off to go rescue Naruto. when we arrived, it was just a field, but Tsunade-sama was angry and she destroyed the ground, which revealed to us a hidden temple." Sakura said.

"- Inside, it was a wrecked lab. There were containers, dead corpses, blood all over and Naruto." Sai continued.

"- We met with you after that and ran away with Naruto. When we arrived at Konoha, Naruto wasn't well. Those who had kidnapped him had implanted a collar that was absorbing his chakra. Tsunade-sama took it off and Naruto woke up two days later." Shikamaru said.

"- But during his sleep, Kyuubi took over his body and told us what they had done to him. As if what not enough for Naruto to have you, the Akatsuki, on his back, he had became their guinea pig. The result is what you saw. Naruto became pregnant and gave birth to those little kits who will gain their human bodies in two days." Gaara explained.

"- Who's the father? Did they rape him?" Hidan asked.

"- They didn't rape him. They used IVF. The father is..."

Sakura looked at the other and they nodded.

"- Uchiha Itachi." finished Sai.

Everyone was frozen. An Uchiha used to never show anything of their emotions but, there, in front of them, Itachi had his eyes wide open and Sasuke was like a ghost. He had been angry at first when he had discovered why Naruto had given up on him but now, he was at loss. How in the world his former best friend had given birth to his brother's children? It was unbelievable. Orochimaru was really interested in this news. If Naruto's children had both Kyuubi's DNA and chakra and Itachi's sharingan, he will have no use of Sasuke anymore. Really it was great for him.

"- How that even possible? How could they obtain Itachi-san's sperm?" Tobi said seriously, which was truly shocking.

"- We don't know that. But it wasn't the first experiment on Naruto-kun..." Hinata said.

"- Wait, Hinata, if what Kyuubi told us is true, then, Naruto hadn't have two children but..." began Shikamaru.

"- Three." Neji finished.

This time, they were all miserable. How could they have forgotten the child that had massacred the scientists? They looked at each other.

"- It possible that even Naruto doesn't know about the third child. He was unconscious for six years." Sakura said.

"- I'm sure if Kyuubi tells him, he'll want to find him. Naruto's like that." Chouji said.

"- Three instead of two, it's good and bad news. We don't know where he is. Kyuubi said he had followed the three scientists to kill them. He could be everywhere." Ino said.

"- We have to found him before them, before he kills those scientists if it's not too late. I will kill them." Gaara said.

"- I think, Tsunade-sama will kill them." Sai said.

"- Enough of the talking. We have to hurry back to Konoha to ask Kyuubi if he had some sort of connection with him. After all, this child has Kyuubi's chakra." Shikamaru said.

"- What if this child is dead? After all, Kyuubi also said, that human woman can't give birth to demon child. What if he is dead somewhere? Only a jinchuuriki can carry daemon children." Shizune said.

"- We have no choice, if there's only one percent possibility that he is still alive, we have to find him and take him back to Naruto. And this time, it will be better if we don't take six years to do it." Sakura said.

Itachi had been listening closely. Naruto hadn't two but three children, which meant that Itachi had three kid's and one of them was somewhere all alone and perhaps dead. He didn't have the time to think about that. He would find him before them and Orochimaru or his brother. For. the past eleven years, he had been in love with Naruto. Now was the time to prove what the Akatsuki really did.

In a pouf, all the Akatsuki disappeared and left Orochimaru and Sasuke. Sasuke and Orochimaru left as well. Naruto's friends looked at each other.

"- Have we done what was best?" Hinata asked.

"- We shouldn't have told them about the third child. Now we have to find him before anyone else does." Gaara replied.

They all went back to Konoha, where they told Tsunade and Jiraiya what had happened. This day, the Hokage tower was nearly destroyed by a very angry Tsunade.


	5. Where is mom?

**Chapter five**

Where's mom?

**Many Thanks To My Beta ^^**

Naruto was lying on a bed. Tsunade was beside him, carrying his kittens. They had woken up and were staring at their mom who was still asleep. Tsunade and Jiraiya had taken care of them since Naruto had asked Tsunade to do it. When he finally woke up, the first thing Naruto saw was his kittens and Tsunade who was smiling at him.

"- Ohayo, Naruto." She said.

"- Ohayo, Baa-chan." He stared at his kittens and smiled lovingly. "Ohayo, Ryou, Kira." He added.

The two little foxes squeaked and Tsunade let them move on the bed near their mom, He took and hugged them, small tears of happiness running on his cheeks. He was so happy, but he knew that his problems were far from solved. He looked at Tsunade.

"- They all know, don't they?" He asked.

"- Yes, they know but I have something else to tell you." She said

"- What is it? Is there a problem with my kittens?"

"- You don't have two but three kittens. One was born from another mother. You don't remember but your first child tried to protect you killing the scientists, and tracking some of them away from the lab. All of your friends are searching for him." She told him.

"- I'll go too!" He said.

"- I knew you would say that but you can't go, Naruto. You have two other kittens to take care of. You can't go and leave them behind." She said without allowing any answer back.

Naruto looked at his kittens who were staring at him. He smiled but had already decided to go search for his third child. Even if he hadn't give birth to him, he was his child. Naruto, as the kits biological mother had the best chance of finding him and he would go fetch him. He didn't want to betray Tsunade's trust but he needed to see his third child. Tsunade didn't know what he through.

Two days after their birth, the kittens obtained their human bodies. Naruto had decided to leave and nothing would ever make him change his mind. He secretly asked Jiraiya to come with him and they took off that night. Naruto was carrying his little kittens who were asleep at that time. After three hours, they stopped in a cave and Jiraiya started a fire.

"- Tsunade will kill me. She really is going to kill me when she'll find out." Jiraiya said.

"- I'm sorry, Ero-sannin but I couldn't go by myself." Naruto said.

"- Don't be sorry, I feel like a grandfather who's playing hide and seek with his grandson. I'll always help you, Naruto." He said with a smile.

Naruto smiled back and after had eaten something, he went to sleep. When the sun set, he was awoken by laughter. He stood and looked at Jiraiya who was holding his kittens. He smiled and looked at them discretely. They were only a few days old and already they were learning how to smile, laugh and grab fingers. He had never been this happy before. Naruto's mind wandered to his eldest son. What would he look like? Would he recognize his mother?

Far away, a child woke up. He looked about five years old with bright golden hair, blue eyes and tan skin. He rubbed his eyes and stood. All he could think about was his mom. When he had returned to the hidden temple, he wasn't there anymore. Someone had taken him. He had searched for him but hadn't found anything. He hadn't given up and was still searching for him every day. He would find his mom whatever it took. He looked at the sky and rubbed his stomach, hungry. Going to a nearby river he caught three fish. In reality, the boy was only two weeks and four days old, but the scientists had played with his DNA to accelerate his growth. He hadn't grown for two whole days so he was hoping that perhaps he would grow normally in the future. He took his fish and began to eat. They weren't cooked but it was all he could do on his own. When he finished, he took off to resume his epic search for his mother.

Sasuke and his team were searching for this nameless little boy. He could be anywhere and they had separated to cover more land. Sasuke was furious. Now he had another reason to kill his brother. He knew that he hadn't actually touched Naruto but he was angry that his dobe had carried his brother's children and not his. Sasuke knew he loved Naruto, and he truly hoped that it wasn't to late to have a chance with him. He remembered Naruto's expression when they had met. Naruto hated him right now but if Sasuke saved his oldest child maybe that would change.

Itachi was also searching for the missing child. Kisame, Deidara and Sasori were with him. They were in shock but still searching as best they could, knowing that if Sasuke or Orochimaru found the child first, the consequences would be dire. Itachi was wondering how he would manage to recognize his child. He only saw his two children but they were still little foxes. It had been four days now and still no sign of him. He sped up, channelling more chakra to his feet.

"- _Kit, I feel something, he's nearly. Right in front of you, there is a valley. He is there. You can be there in an hour if you speed up." _Naruto smiled ecstatically.

"- What's the matter Naruto?" Jiraiya asked.

"- Kyuubi found him! He said he was in a valley an hour ahead of us!" He repeated happily.

"- That's great! Let's hurry!" Jiraiya yelled.

They hurried in the direction Kyuubi had indicated, Naruto still smiling like crazy. He would finally meet his last child. He couldn't ask for more.

Itachi stopped suddenly looking in front of him. There he was, a chibi Naruto. He couldn't mistake him. He had known Naruto since he had been ten years old nd those bright blue eyes and golden hair couldn't be mistaken. He slowly walked toward him and stopped when the child faced him.

"- Who are you?" The little child asked looking at him with his big blue eyes.

"- My name Uchiha Itachi, I'm your …

"- You're dad, right?" The child finished.

Itachi squatted in front of the child, just looking at him.

"- How do you know that He's your father?" Sasori asked from behind Itachi.

"- The bad people told me, they said I was part Uchiha and part mom. Nee, if you're my dad, you know mom. Where is he? I want to see him, I missed my mommy. I could only see him in his glass tube." The child asked crying.

Itachi held out his arms and took the little boy in his arms. He was as light as a feather. He held him against his chest. He had found his child before his brother or Orochimaru, now there were just three things missing, Naruto and his two other children. He looked at the three others and they took off quickly.

Naruto arrived but couldn't find his kit. He hugged his kittens near his chest. He was gone. Someone had taken him or he had gone by himself. Naruto and Jiraiya found a place to stay for the night and set up camp silently. Naruto fell asleep near his kittens, tears falling from his eyes.

When the morning came, Naruto woke up with the sun and found Jiraiya still asleep, mumbling about Tsunade. He smiled a little, took his kittens and left without him.

"- Gomen nasai Ero-sannin." He whispered.

Naruto wanted to be alone when he found his first child. What if Orochimaru, Sasuke or worst, Akatsuki, had taken his kit? He had to find him quickly. After two hours, he stopped running to feed his kittens. He did it with a smile. They were just too cute for words. When they fell asleep again, their bellies full, He looked at the river nearby and he thought about his children. They were Itachi's portraits. Dark eyes and hair, pale skin and two scars on their face, one on each cheek. He didn't understand why he loved them so much when he hated their father and his brother. It was true that in the past, he had love Sasuke, but he had discovered the truth when Sasuke had left with Orochimaru and had tried to kill him. Naruto had clearly understood that love could be unrequited. And it had taken him three years to kill his feelings for him.

He didn't want to remember the years in the lab especially the first two, when he had still been awake. It had been so painful, his body still remembered. Naruto shivered. They had implanted his collar and all of his chakra had been drained out. He was so defenceless. Kyuubi had put him in a deep sleep so he wouldn't feel the pain anymore.

He was lost in his thoughts and didn't notice that someone was watching him. He only realized when his little kittens began to move and smile happily. He stood quickly and turned around to find the last person he wanted to meet. Uchiha Itachi. Near him was a little boy who was smiling like crazy. Naruto looked at him and knew instantly that he was the first child. So it was Itachi who had taken him before he arrived. Naruto shot a death glare at the Uchiha just before the child ran toward him. He kneeled down and took him in his right arm, holding his other two kits with his left.

"- I wanted to find you, mom. Dad said he felt you. We came to find you. I missed you so much."

"- I was searching for you to, I'm so happy you're okay."

"- Are they my little brothers?" The child said, looking at the little kittens in Naruto left arm.

"- Yes, this is Ryou and Kira." Naruto said smiling at them.

"- I have a name too! Dad gave it to me." The child said happily.

"- Your dad?" Naruto whispered looking at the Uchiha who was now coming his way.

"- His name is Natachi." Itachi said.

Naruto didn't answer to the Uchiha; he stood again looking from his children to him. They were only two meters away from each other.

"- What are you going to do now? You can't take Kyuubi away from me anymore and I have children who need me. Are you going to kill their mother?" Naruto asked.

"- I won't kill you. We never wanted to kill you." Itachi answered.

"- Like I'm going to believe you. You nearly killed Gaara when you took Ichibi away from him. How can you even imagine for one second that I'm going to believe what you now?" Naruto said.

"- What about this. You come with me and we will tell you the truth." Itachi said.

"- I don't want to follow you. I was only here to find my kitten. Now, I have to go back to Konoha before anything happens."

"- They're my children too."

"- I'm not going to give them to you. I don't want them to become a murderer like you or your brother. I've had enough of all of that. I just want to live happily with my kittens."

"- Naruto, you're not someone who would deprive three children of a father. I know you're not like that."

"- You're right I'm not like that but it's not like I chose you for their father. What should I do? You want me to come with you and live happily with the rest of the Akatsuki? Don't make a fool of me. I'm not crazy enough to do that. You have chased me like if I was an animal. I spent two years running away from you, trying to find my best friend. In the end, I lost all of that. I spent six years of my life as a guinea pig. Why can't you just leave me alone?" Naruto asked sadly.

"- I have search for you those past six years and it was not to take away the Kyuubi no Kitsune. I know you won't believe me but I love you, Naruto. I've know you for a long time, even before you met with Sasuke. I was an ANBU and I watched over you. I had always wanted to tell you but you were so small and-"

"- Stop with those bullshit! You loved me? If you had really loved me back then, you would have helped me, you wouldn't have let them hurt me. But you never stood between them and me. You never do anything. I had always been alone, only Kyuubi was there to heal me and watch over me. How can you say something like that? Stop your lies!"

"- I'm not lying to you. It's true, I never stood to save you but I couldn't do anything. I was only thirteen at that time and I was obeying orders. When I realized what I was doing, it was already too late. I was a murderer. I know I have no excuse but I don't lie. I loved you back then and I love you now. Please, Naruto, come with me, we can talk more when you and the kittens have warm food and a safe place to rest."

Naruto looked at Ryou, Kira and Natachi. They were trembling. He didn't want to follow him but Konoha was far away and he was tired. It was only four days since he had given birth to his twins. He looked at the Uchiha and was about to accept his offer when Sasuke came up behind him.

"- You won't go with him, Naruto."

"- Sasuke, what are you doing here?! I said it, didn't I? I don't want to see your face again." Naruto said.

"- And I said, I wanted to talk to you. Just stay away from him for a moment, I will kill him. After, we will have all the time in the world to talk." Sasuke said jumping from a tree.

"- Foolish little brother, you really do come in at the worst times. Naruto said he didn't want to talk to you, why can you leave him alone?" Itachi said.

"- I won't let him go with. You're a murderer and Naruto is mine. He had always been and will always be mine."

"- I'm not yours, bastard! How could I love someone who tried to kill me twice?" Naruto asked standing in front of Natachi to protect him, hugging the twins to his chest with both arms.

"- I love you and I know you love me too."

"- I used to love you! Now I hate you from the bottom of my heart. I don't need you to live happily."

"- It's all because of those stupid children! If they weren't here, you wouldn't have changed! If I kill them, you will come back to me." Sasuke had an crazed glint in his eyes, taking out his sword, ready to kill.

"- You're totally insane! They have nothing to do with that! I stopped to loving you six years ago!" Naruto screamed.

Talking wasn't working. He Sasuke was dangerous to Naruto's kittens. Naruto knew that he hadn't the strength to fight against him. He was still too weak from childbirth to fight effectively. Still, he would die before letting anyone hurt his children. Naruto was ready to fight when Sasuke ran toward him with his sword but Itachi stood between them and stopped his brother easily. They began to fight together and Naruto didn't know what to do. He could take the chance to run away with his kittens but this idea disappeared when Natachi ran toward the fight.

"- Natachi!" Naruto screamed.

Just at that time, Itachi looked back at his child and Sasuke took this chance and dashed toward him to kill him. Naruto didn't think anymore and stood between Sasuke and his child. The sword pierced Naruto belly and all froze instantly. Kisame, Sasori, Deidara and Hidan arrived just at that time. Ryou and Kira began to cry, Naruto had left them near a tree so they wouldn't get hurt. Natachi had his eyes wide opened with horror. Naruto was holding Sasuke's sword in his hand to prevent him from taking it back and trying to kill one of his kittens. A drop of blood dropped between Naruto's lips and he collapsed on the ground. Sasuke ran away, leaving his sword in Naruto's stomach.

"- Mom! Open your eyes, please, mom!" wailed Natachi.

Itachi ran toward his son, Deidara and Sasori went to look after the twins. Itachi looked at Naruto who was unconscious and bleeding all over the place. He removed the sword and took him in his arms. Kisame carried Natachi and they all followed Hidan who lead them to the Akatsuki's headquarters.

In front of the door, they found Kakuzu and Tobi fighting like children. Itachi past them and went directly to Zetsu's lab. Itachi lay Naruto on a table and looked at Zetsu. He didn't say anything to him but Zetsu told him to leave the room. Zetsu took off Naruto's shirt and looked at the wound. It had stopped bleeding. Zetsu formed a few seals with his hand and put them on Naruto's belly. The wound slowly closed.

One hour later, Zetsu left the room and found Itachi, Sasori and Deidara waiting for him. Natachi was in his father's arms and the twins in Sasori's and Deidara's.

"- How is mom? Is he all right? Please uncle Zetsu!" Natachi asked, tears beginning to fall on his cheeks. The members of the Akatsuki had already all become his "uncles".

"- Don't cry, Natachi, he's alright. He is asleep now. He need a lot of rest." Zetsu said.

"- May I see him?" The little boy asked.

"- Yes but don't wake him up."

Itachi let go of his son who ran quietly in the room.

"- Zetsu, what happened?" Itachi asked.

"- I don't know yet, but it seems there something in his blood, which prevented the Kyuubi no Kitsune's chakra from heal him quickly." Zetsu said.

"- What do you mean?" Sasori asked, still holding one of the twins.

"- Naruto's body is adapting to a fusion with Kyuubi. It means he needs some time but he didn't take it. He escaped from to hospital to find Natachi." Zetsu said.

"- Will he be all right?" asked Itachi.

"- Yes, he will be but he needs plenty of rest, so you will have to take care of your sons and leave him alone, Itachi-san."

"- I understand. I'll go see him."

He took his two other sons in his arms. It was funny to see at himself in a chibi version. He didn't show it to them and entered the lab. There, he found Natachi asleep with Naruto. His head was resting on his mom's chest. When no one could see him, Itachi smiled. He took a chair and sat by Naruto side. He looked at his face. Truly, he was far more beautiful than in his memories.

His hair seemed brighter, his skin was always the same but he was skinnier and by far. Itachi was angry. How could he have become like this and be still alive? He had passed the last six years of his life in a container. Itachi swore to himself that he would avenge him.

Suddenly, one of his sons in his arms began to cry and quickly after his twin followed him. Naruto and Natachi woke up. Naruto looked at Itachi then at his kittens. Slowly, he reached out with his right hand and touched them with the tips of his fingers. They slowly stopped crying and looked at their father.

"- Mom, are you okay?" Natachi asked.

"- Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'm just a little tired." Naruto whispered.

"- You need to sleep, Dad and Natachi will take care of Ryou and Kira." said the little boy with a smile.

"- You're a good big brother." Naruto said putting him into a hug with his left arm.

"- Natachi, take your little brothers to your uncles. I need to talk to your mom a little." Itachi said.

"- But, uncle Zetsu said mom need a lot of rest." Natachi protested.

"- Don't worry, it won't take long."

Natachi kissed his mom on his cheek, took his little brothers carefully, smiled at his father, and left the room. Itachi looked at Naruto who was staring at him.

"- Where I am? What happened?" Naruto asked.

"- You're at the Akatsuki's headquarters. Sasuke tried to kill Natachi but you took the blow for him. Zetsu took care of your wound." Itachi explained.

"- What are you going to do to my kittens and I?"

"- Nothing. I already told you, I won't hurt you or our children. I just want to give them a true family… with you."

"- _Kit, he's telling you the truth. It seems he love you a lot. Why don't you give him a chance? He can protect you and your kittens."_ Kyuubi said in Naruto's mind.

Naruto closed his eyes and opened them to look again at Itachi. He agreed but he had his conditions.

"- I'll give you a chance but there won't be a second."

"- Naruto …"

"- Not so fast! I have some conditions. First, if anything happened to my … our kittens, I'll make you regret it. Second, I want to stay in contact with Tsunade baa-chan and Ero-sannin. And third, I don't want our kittens or myself to be named as Akatsuki members. We're not. Is that okay?" Naruto told him.

"- I'll have to ask the leader. But for now, I'll take you to your room. A lab is not a good place to rest." Itachi said.

He stood and gently took Naruto in his arms. Naruto blushed, He could feel Itachi's muscles. Strangely, Naruto felt secure, happy, and sleepy. His eyes closed and he fell asleep in Itachi's arms.

Itachi smiled and left the lab. He found the leader and the rest of the Akatsuki outside the door. Natachi was in Kisame's arms, Ryou in Sasori's and Kira in Deidara's.

"- What did you talk about?" asked the leader with a low voice as to not wake Naruto.

"- He said he will stay but he has three conditions." Itachi answered. "He wants his kittens to be safe and not harmed in any way, to stay in contact with Tsunade and Jiraiya and not to be associated with the Akatsuki." Itachi explained.

"- I was sure he would want to keep in touch with them. He's not my son for nothing." The leader said with a beaming smile, which could easily compete with Naruto's.

If Natachi was a chibi version of Naruto, then Minato Namikaze, the Akatsuki's leader, was his older version.


	6. What it feels like to have a family

**Chapter six**

What it feels like to have a family

**Beta version**

**Thanks a lot to my Beta**

It was really the worst day for him. He had lost Naruto, Tsunade had unleashed her rage on him and he had not finished his new chapter of Icha Icha Paradise. How he missed Naruto's sexy jutsu. But he was more worried about Naruto. When he had woken up Naruto had been long gone and When he searched for him for him, he had found Naruto's blood on Sasuke's sword lying on the ground. Now, Jiraiya was in his house, thinking about what had happened.

When Naruto woke up, it was the middle of the night. He got up and found another bed near his. Natachi was sleeping in Itachi's arms. He also found a cradle with his kitten, also sleeping. He looked at them and took them in his arms slowly. He sat on his bed and looked at them.

"_- What are you thinking about, Kit?" _Kyuubi asked.

"- I don't know. I just want to feel them near me." Naruto answered.

"_- How do you feel? Your body I mean."_

"- I feel better, but what happened? Why did it take you so long to heal me?"

"_- Your body is adapting to the fusion so you're vulnerable, right now. It'll take a few more days before the fusion is finished."_

"- Then, you're telling me that I have to rely on _them_ to help me?"

"_- Yes, you have to rest or the fusion will take more time. But don't worry, he will protect you. I know that."_

"- How?"

"_- I can tell when someone lie in lying."_

"- So does he really have feelings for me?"

"_- Yes, he really does love you a lot. You can trust me."_

"- But, I don't love him at all. He's a murderer and he tried countless time to …"

"- You're awake mom?" asked a little sleepy voice.

Naruto smiled and lay his twins on his bed, opening his arms for Natachi. The little boy smiled, ran silently to his mom and huddled up against Naruto's chest.

"- Don't worry. I'll go back to sleep soon. We can talk a little, just the two of us." He said.

"- I'd like to. Can I ask you something?" Natachi asked.

"- Sure, what is it? Go ahead." He answered.

"- Why do you hate dad?" He asked innocently.

Naruto didn't answered immediately. He thought about it for a minute without realizing that Itachi had awoken.

"- How to answer that... It's not that I hate him. I mean, I used to hate him like I used to love his brother, but in six years I guess I changed. I don't love his brother anymore but your father; I don't know how I feel about him anymore. I used to think that he was a really bad person but it was because he was constantly after me and he tried to kill one of my friends. Now I don't know what to think about him." Naruto explained.

"- Dad doesn't smile often but he is really gentle. My Uncles are too. They're really amazing. I love uncle Tobi, he's so funny, and uncle Deidara is funny too, with his art. They all have their good points." Natachi said.

"- But you've only know them for a day. How can you be so sure about them?"

"- That's because I'm part you, mom. I can tell if someone's good or not."

"- I feel like I'm the only one who doesn't understand people."

"- That's because you have to learn how to live with people again." Itachi said.

Naruto looked at him and Natachi smiled. He hugged his mother and took carefully his little brothers. He put them back in their cradle and went back to sleep after kissing his father. Itachi covered him with the blanket, stood and sat back near Naruto. At first, neither of them spoke and finally Itachi broke the silence.

"- How do you feel? Does your stomach hurt?" He asked.

"- I'm fine. Don't worry." Naruto said.

"- Naruto, I know I can't turn back time but I really want you to understand the truth about Akatsuki. We didn't intend to kill you."

"- But you nearly killed Gaara when you took Shukaku out of his body."

"- We have no excuse for that. Shukaku didn't want to let go of his vessel. He wanted Gaara's body like Orochimaru wanted Sasuke's."

"- What do you mean?"

"- Among the nine-tailed beasts, there are some, which are not really friendly. Like Shukaku, they can't live in harmony with their vessel so they tried to kill their soul to take over their body. If we tried to take the Kyuubi no Kitsune away from you, it was because we believed he was like them."

"- It's true that I didn't have the choice when Kyuubi was sealed inside me but I grew up with him. I know better than anyone that he's not dangerous for me."

"- We understand that now. That why we won't take him away."

"- Either you want or not, you can't anymore."

"- We know that too. Don't be afraid, we won't do anything to you. Leader would kill us."

"- What do you mean? Is he in love with me too?"

"- It's a different kind of love. But he loves you."

"- I don't understand."

"- You will understand, soon." Itachi said.

They looked at each other without saying a word. Naruto was confused and he needed time to think about all of the stuff he had learned.

"- Why did you name Natachi like that?" Naruto asked, bowing his head, his cheek lightly red.

"- Because I love you. Even if we don't share the same feelings, I still love you. His name is a mix of ours." Itachi answered, always looking at him.

"- Aren't you angry at me to have named the twins without asking you?"

"- I am not. I like their names. You chose them well."

Naruto was mute now. He was staring at the floor, to mask the fact that he was turning red. Itachi held out his hand and reached slowly one of Naruto's cheeks. Naruto raised his head in surprise and looked at him with fear in his eyes. Itachi gently caressed Naruto's cheek.

"- Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you." He said lowly, kissing lightly his lips.

Naruto shivered a little and closed his eyes. Itachi pressed a little more, his lips on Naruto's. He tasted them with the tip of his tongue and backed off slowly after a few more seconds of gentle kissing. Itachi was right. Naruto's lips were so sweet. He had wondered what they tasted like for a long time and now he had his answer. Naruto was wondering why he had backed off and at the same time why he had do something like that. He wasn't angry, just confused. He looked at Itachi discretely and touched his on lips with his fingers. He tasted them with his tongue. So that was how Itachi tasted. He had the same taste as peaches. Naruto turned even redder at this thought. The two of them stayed quiet thinking about the other next to them.

"- They really are so soft. I was expecting Itachi-san to be more direct." Tobi said.

"- There are children in the room. So he is controlling himself. If not, he would already have raped him." Deidara said.

"- No, Itachi-san is not like that. He loves Naruto so much that he won't rush him. Naruto is so cute, Itachi-san wants to cherish him." Hidan said.

"- What do we have here? A band of stalkers?" Kakuzu said.

Tobi, Deidara and Hidan jumped in surprise and faced three men who seemed really angry. Deidara looked innocently at Sasori, Tobi at Zetsu and Hidan at Kakuzu.

"- What were you doing? Leader said to leave them alone." asked Sasori.

"- We were just curious. We only looked at them, nothing else." Deidara answered.

"- All of you are really horrible. At your age, do you still need to be punished?" asked Zetsu.

"- I think they need some punishment." Kakuzu said.

"- I agree with Kakuzu." added Sasori.

Zetsu, Kakuzu and Sasori smiled sadistically and walked away with their lovers on their shoulders. Tobi was fighting Zetsu who was openly touching his ass. He knew that he would not be able to walk for the next few days. Hidan was praying his god Jashin because even if he was immortal, Kakuzu was going to kill him in bed. Deidara was turning redder and redder He was thinking about what was going to happen to him and couldn't help it. They all went to their rooms, put silencing jutsu on the doors and Sasori, Kakuzu and Zetsu began their punishments.

Itachi and Naruto were still frozen and quiet. Naruto was trying to calm his heart, which was racing like crazy and Itachi was trying to calm his desire to kiss him again. Naruto swallowed, his head always bowed and said lowly.

"- I'm … I'm going to sleep."

"- Can I sleep with you?" Itachi asked.

"- S… Sure." Naruto answered turning even redder.

He lay down next to the wall and Itachi lay down next to him. He slowly took Naruto in his arms and hugged him lovingly. Naruto closed his eyes and breathed his scent. He was sure Itachi could hear his heart but didn't do anything to distance them. He simply let himself fall asleep.

When the sun set, Naruto woke up to find a sleeping Itachi next to him. To tell the truth, he was still in his arms but his head was resting on his chest. Naruto could hear his heart beating and felt his muscles with his cheek. It was really strange, no, it was just new to Naruto. He had never before woken up in someone's arms. It felt wonderful. Naruto was feeling happy but he didn't know why. He didn't love Itachi but the soft kiss they had share the last night was still in his head. Natachi showed his face with a childish smile. Naruto put a finger on his lips to tell him to not make any noise and to join them. Natachi didn't waste his time. He climbed on the bed and huddled against his father. Naruto gently caressed Natachi's cheek and smiled.

It was really a wonderful morning. He had never had one like this before. He closed his eyes to enjoy the moment and Itachi opened his with a little smile. He looked at his son and at Naruto. For him too, it was the best morning by far. He was just hoping that it would not be the last of its kind. Being by Naruto side when he woke up, how many times had he had dreams about that? Now it was reality and he was happy as he hadn't been in a long time.

On Deidara, Hidan and Tobi were all exhausted. Their respective lovers hadn't given them a slight punishment. No, they really had been mean to them. Deidara opened his eyes and gave up on standing up. He couldn't feel his ass anymore. He cursed Sasori but smiled brightly when he thought about what had happened. He covered himself with the blanket to mask the fact that he was turning red.

Tobi wasn't able to move either. He was lying on his bed and the slightest movement was killing him. Really when Zetsu was giving punishment to him he was a real sadist, adding the fact that he had two personalities, it was the worst thing ever.

Hidan was smiling like crazy. Kakuzu was near him asleep with him in his arms. Sure he was in the same condition as Deidara and Tobi, he couldn't move without feeling pain in his body but he was happy. Was he a masochist? He didn't know it himself but when Kakuzu was with him he was in the clouds. He didn't move, but even if he could, he would have stayed smiling in his lover arms.

An hour later, Naruto decided to get up when his twins began to cry. He left Itachi on the bed with Natachi without knowing that they were awake. He gently took his twins in his arms and smiled at them. They were hungry and to be honest, Naruto too. Itachi got up with Natachi in his arms and stood near him.

"- Good morning." He said.

"- Good morning."

What conversation! Natachi began to laugh. His dad and mom were really too cute. Even if Itachi wasn't turning red, he could tell he was in the same state as Naruto who was bright red.

"- Come with me, you're as hungry as those three." Itachi said with a little smile.

Naruto just nodded his head to confirm the fact that they were. He followed him out of the room and they made it to the kitchen where Sasori and Zetsu were in big conversation about their last night. What perverts they were. Naruto looked at them, just bowing to salute them and searched for milk to give to his kittens. Itachi put Natachi on his feet. He ran toward his uncle Sasori who took him on his lap.

"- Ohayo! Uncle Sasori, uncle Zetsu. Where are uncle Deidara and uncle Tobi?" The little boy asked.

"- They're still sleeping, they had a rude night." answered Sasori.

"- Then, where uncle Pain and uncle Kisame?" he asked.

"- They are in the kitchen arguing about what to do for the breakfast. They really are children when it come to food." Zetsu said.

"- I'll go see them!" said Natachi.

When the little boy entered the kitchen, Pein and Kisame were fighting over the kitchenware. Natachi burst in laughers and his father looked at them without reaction. They stopped to fight and Natachi ran toward Pein who took it in his arms.

"- Hello, Natachi, have a good night?" Pein asked.

"- Yes! But, this morning, I had to sleep with mom and dad. I'm so happy. Mom is in the living room with my little brothers. He would like to have milk for them." The little kid said.

"- Sure thing, I'll go give it to him." Pein said.

He put Natachi in Kisame arms, took two feeding bottles filled with milk and went to the living room. When he entered, he found, Sasori and Zetsu talking with Naruto. He smiled and went to them with a smile. Silence took his place. Naruto was looking at the man with big eyes. He could never mistake him. It was Namikaze Minato, the yondaime, one of Konoha Hokage. But it wasn't possible, he was supposed to be dead during his fight again Kyuubi.

"- Here, milk for your children." Pein said with a smile.

"- ... Thank ... you..." Naruto said taking the two bottles.

"- Do you want help to feed them?"

"- As you like..."

Sasori and Zetsu went to the kitchen to let them talk in peace. Pein took Ryou and Naruto began to feed milk to Kira.

"- You seem surprised to see me." Pein began.

"- It's just that you look just like someone I never met and that I admire." Naruto answered.

"- I look like the Yondaime, nee?"

"- Yes, it's surprising."

"- I am the Yondaime."

"- Don't joke about him! The Yondaime would never be a missing nin'!"

"- Things change, Naruto. You know that better than other."

"- He died when he sealed Kyuubi in me. You can't be him."

"- I am Namikaze Minato. I have my reasons to have made the other believe in my death. I will explain it to you. But before that I need to talk with you about something."

"- What is it that can be more important than the truth about the Yondaime's death?"

"- You."

"- Me? I don' t understand."

"- You're not stupid Naruto. Jiraiya or Tsunade have surely told you that you look just like me. I am your father, Naruto."

Naruto went mute at that revelation. It couldn't be true. Naruto had no parents, nobody had ever wanted him. He was a monster, he knew it. Everyone hated him because he had killed their precious Yondaime when he had sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsune inside him. Naruto began to laugh and finally turn his head toward the man who surely looked like his older version. He was angry and tears of sadness were falling from his eyes.

"- It's truly cruel to joke about people's family. If you're not aware of it, I'm an orphan who has always been seen as a monster! I have no family other than my kittens, Tsunade and Jiraiya. So stop your nonsense. You have a really bad sense of humour!"

Naruto took his other son in his arms and ran away from the living room leaving a choking Namikaze Minato alias Pein. Naruto came back to the room where he had sleep, put down his kittens in their cradle and fell on his ass, his back on the wall. He put his head in his arms, leaving his tears falling.

'- Why do people have to be so cruel? Is it that funny to make fun of me?' He asked himself.

_'- Kit, don't cry. If you keep on crying, your kittens will cry too. They can feel their mothers sadness.'_ The fox answered.

'- I can't stop! Why are they so cruel? I just want to be happy with my kittens! Is that too much to ask?'

_'- Kit ...'_

In his mind, Kyuubi took Naruto against his chest and put his nine tails around him. He couldn't stand to see him like that. But he knew that what the man had said was the truth, he just had to get Naruto to believe him.


	7. Tears of happiness

Chapter seven Tears of happiness

Naruto wasn't crying anymore. He was still really confused about what that man had said to him. Was he really his father? If it was true why did he hide? Why did he not come back to be with him? Why did he have to make people believe he was dead? This man was an egoist. Naruto was sure of that. It was because of him that all his life had been a real hell. Because of him, he had to suffer for something he had never done. He was always alone and now that he had something he could call his family, this man was telling him he was his father. Naruto hadn't had the courage to listen more of what he had to say. He couldn't be true. It was definitely a lie. His father couldn't possibly have made his life like that when he had seal Kyuubi inside him. His own child. No it was definitely a lie. Naruto put his head in his arms and tried to not think about it anymore.

Minato was really mad at himself but he was also really mad at Konoha. He had sacrificed his life to protect them and they treated his own son like a monster. Sure Minato had heard of that from Itachi but he didn't think it was what Naruto was thinking of himself. How could he have done something like that to his own son? Now his son had grown up believing that he had kill the Yondaime, without knowing that the Yondaime was his father, and believing that he was a monster hated by all people who knew about him. The online family he had known was Tsunade, Jiraiya and Iruka. Some people had stolen six years of his life and now he was there, with people who were seen as murderer and who had tried to kill one of his friends. To take out his rage, he broke the table with one fist. It attracted the attention of the others who were in the kitchen.

When they entered, they saw the broken table and looked at their leader who was sitting on a bench, his head between his hands. Natachi ran toward his grandfather.

"- Grandfather, what happened? Where is mommy?" He asked putting his face in front of his grandfather's eyes.

"- He left when I told him who I was. He doesn't want to believe I'm his father. I wanted him to know why I had seal the Kyuubi no Kitsune inside him but he ran away before I could do it." He explained sitting Natachi on his laps.

"- I'm sure mom only needs time to think about what had happened." Natachi said with a smile.

"- What's make you think that?" Itachi asked.

"- Because I know mommy is lost. When I was lost, you found me, Dad. Mom is lost because he has changed. During the time those bad people were doing those things to mom, his feelings had changed. Remember when we saw uncle Sasuke, he said he used to love him. Mom doesn't love him anymore; I can feel that just like Ryou and Kira can. When mom cries, we cry too. That's because we are part mom." Natachi explained.

"- Then will he be willing to listen to the truth?" Asked Minato.

"- You have to wait a little but you have to do it before mom's second greatest change happened in his life." Natachi said with a smile.

"- What is it? And what is the first one?" Itachi asked.

"- Mom's fusion with grandfather Kyuubi. Unlike Ryou, Kira and me who have the possibility to take full fox form, mom will only have ears and tails. And we will also be able to meet grandfather Kyuubi! And the first change, it's his love for father!" Natachi said smiling like crazy on Minato's laps.

"- I won't say anything for the second change but how can you be so sure about the first one?" Asked Itachi.

"- That's because of the kiss you gave to mom last night!" He said.

"- You weren't suppose to be asleep?" Asked Itachi with a severe voice.

"- Eh eh eh … I wasn't …" Said Natachi nervously.

"- I-T-A-C-H-I !!!" Minato stood after have put Natachi down.

Minato was mad at Itachi, he was the protective father type and a man had kissed his son without his agreement. More, he hadn't even had the time to create a real father-son relationship that Itachi had made his move. Minato had caught Itachi and had locked Itachi's head with his arm.

"- How could you do that? I think I had told you to wait until I talked to Naruto." Minato said.

"- Gomen nasai! It's just that I love him so much I couldn't resist! He was just beside me! But it was only a kiss we haven't done anything else yet." Itachi said.

"- YET?!! ITACHI! I forbid you to approach my son until I talk to him properly!" Minato said half joking but that, Itachi didn't know it.

Natachi was laughing and he wasn't the only. Kisame and Zetsu were too. Sasori was trying to not laugh but it was difficult. He put a hand in front of his mouth to help himself. Natachi left discretely to go see his mother. When he entered the room he found him on the ground his head in his arms.

"- Mom …" He said lowly.

Naruto raised his head and looked at his son. Natachi closed the door and went to his mother. He sat between his legs and put his head against his chest. Naruto put his arms around him and kissed his hair. They stayed like that a moment without saying anything.

"- Mom, do you really dislike being here?" Natachi asked with a little voice.

"- I don't know. I don't know whom to believe anymore. I'm scared that all of that is only another dream and if I opened my eyes, I will still be in this container." Naruto said holding his son a little more near him.

"- That's not a dream, Ryou, Kira and Me are here. Dad, grandfather and uncles too!" Natachi said with a smile.

"- This man is not your grandfather. I don't have family other that Tsunade, Jiraiya and Iruka-sensei." Naruto said sadly.

"- That's because you're too stubborn to listen to the truth! I'm sure grandfather Kyuubi knows the truth! He knows that grandfather Minato is your father." Natachi said loudly with a pout on his face.

Naruto was laughing. Kyuubi wasn't really happy to be called grandfather and was growling inside of Naruto. The twins moved in their cradle happily and Naruto stood to take them. Natachi was beside him, he took Kira and Naruto took Ryou.

"- They're little father! But unlike him, they smiled a lot just like you mom!" Natachi said.

"- Don't be jealous, you're just like me." Naruto said with a smile.

"- And like grandfather Minato! The three of us are alike, it's funny." Natachi said while rubbing his nose gently against his little brother's.

Naruto didn't answered. He smiled sadly and let Ryou play with the necklace Tsunade had gave him. Naruto realised that she was surely really worried and that Jiraiya was surely half dead because of him. Naruto lost his smile completely and kissed Ryou before putting him back in his cradle.

"- Mom? What's wrong?" Said Natachi while doing the same.

"- Nothing, it's just that there are people I miss a lot." He said standing above the cradle and looking at Ryou who was crabbing one of his fingers.

"- Then why don't you write to them? I'm sure they will be happy." Proposed Natachi.

"- It's not so easy. If I write to them they will believe that I would have been forced to do it. For them, Akatsuki kidnapped me." Naruto explained playing with Ryou.

"- Then, why don't you go see them?" Natachi asked.

"- If I go, they won't let me come back here. It's not that I haven't search for a solution but I can't find one. I want to say to Tsunade baa-chan and Jiraiya that I'm alive and all right. Jiraiya must have found my blood and Tsunade must have punch him to death." He said with a sad smile.

Just imagining the scene made him laugh. How he missed their pointless fight over Jiraiya's perverted book. During six years, he hadn't heard or saw one and now, he had learned that they were going to marry each other. Naruto was happy for them but he was also sad. He had wanted to spend more time with them but he had to go to find his third child. He didn't blame himself for that; he knew he had done the right thing. But now, he couldn't go back anymore. Not because he hadn't the power to escape, but because he was Naruto. He couldn't bring himself to deprive his kittens of their father and if it was true that the Akatsuki's leader was his father then he wanted to learn to know him. Naruto

"- Then I'll go give them your letter!" Said Natachi.

"- You're a good kid but I won't allow you to go." Naruto said to his smaller version.

"- Why that? I'm strong! I'm mom and dad's child!" Natachi said with a cute pout.

"- I'm sure your strong but I don't want you to go. There are people outside who are really dangerous and I don't want to lose you again. I will find a way to tell them I'm alive. Don't worry and promise me to not go on your own." Naruto said.

"- I promise but you have to promise me to listen to grandfather Minato and his story! I'm sure grandfather Kyuubi will explain some things to you too. I want to meet grandfather Kyuubi too!" Natachi said.

Naruto just smiled even if a hint of sadness could be seen. He knew he had to listen to what this man had to say but if he was really his father than what did he have to curse him when he had sealed Kyuubi inside of him? Naruto wanted to know but he wanted to know what Tsunade and Jiraiya had to say about that. Naruto had decided. After have listen to this man story he will send one of his kage boushin to talk to Jiraiya and Tsunade. He was just hoping that Sasuke or Orochimaru wouldn't be in the way. He will know it after all.

Minato had finally let go of Itachi's neck and was pouting in a corner like a little child. Who would had think that the leader of the Akatsuki was in fact a big child? Itachi left the dinning room and went to see his son and Naruto. When he had arrived he had heard some of their conversation but didn't mind. He understood that Naruto wanted to reassure the only family he had known so far. Itachi knocked to the door and entered. He saw Natachi with a big smile and the twins waved happily their little arms toward their father. Itachi closed the distance and took Ryou in his arms. The little kid was looking at him with a big smile that Uchiha never showed. Never before you could have seen an Uchiha smiled like that. They were ice king after all. Naruto took Kira and Natachi smiled.

"- Nee! I want to go outside! Onegai!" Natachi said with big puppy eyes.

"- Do you want to go too, Naruto?" Itachi asked.

"- Why not. Fresh air won't kill me." Naruto answered.

Natachi ran toward the door with an idea and took off to fetch his grandfather.

"- Don't you fear that I may run away?" Naruto asked leaving the room.

"- I know you won't do anything foolish. You won't give up our children." Itachi answered while walking by his side.

Naruto didn't answered. Itachi was right. He would never give up on his children and he didn't know were he was either so he couldn't go anywhere. They made it outside and found Natachi playing with Minato. Kisame, Sasori and Zetsu were there too. Kakuzu was always with Hidan, asleep. Tobi and Deidara was unable to move due to their last night. Naruto sat on a bench with Kira in his arms. Natachi came fetch his father and his grandfather took care of Ryou and sat next to Naruto.

Itachi, Natachi, Sasori, Kisame and Zetsu left them alone and entered the forest to not disturb them. Silence took place for a long time between Naruto and Minato. Ryou was half asleep and Kira was playing with the necklace Tsunade had gave to Naruto.

"- I'm sorry to have told you things so directly. I only thought of myself. I'm sorry." Minato said nervously.

"- I'm sorry too. It's just that I always thought that my parents didn't wanted me because of what people accused me to have done. I grew up thinking I was all-alone. I only learned what a real family was when Jiraiya and Tsunade had appeared in my life." Naruto explained.

"- Your mother died giving you birth." Minato said.

"- Then I really killed someone…"

"- Don't say that. Your mother was well aware of the fact that she was going to die when you will be born. She just wanted to have you and I agreed with her. At that time I was thinking that it will be just the two of us with your mother living inside our heart. But Kyuubi appeared and all changed. That night you was born, your mother died and you nearly died too. This night a man summoned Kyuubi to take over Konoha and became Hokage instead of me. But he hadn't expected that Kyuubi had his own will. That man lost all of his chakra and couldn't send Kyuubi back. Kyuubi became crazy of anger when he hadn't the possibility to go back to where he belonged. I met him and I made a pact with him. If he agreed to be seal in you to save your life, I would do all I could to find a way to send him back. But the sealing process was far more complicated than I had expected it and I lost nearly all of my chakra. I was half dead and you were crying. Before that, I had told the third Hokage that I wanted you to be seen as a hero … I would never had imagine that the village I was dying for will be treating you like that." Minato explained with a sad voice.

"- What … what happened to you? Why are you still alive?" Naruto asked trying to hold back his tears.

"- Tobi found me. I'll tell you but promise me to keep it for you. Tobi's real name is Uchiha Madara. Madara was and always is my best friend and at that time I tried to keep what I was trying to do from him but he found what it was. When Kyuubi was sealed inside you, Madara took me away. It wasn't sure that I will survive so he made them believe I was dead. I don't know who found you, I think it was the third Hokage but nothing had been like I was hoping it will be for you." Minato continued.

"- True, it had been the total opposite. My life had been a living hell. But … why … didn't you come back sooner?" Naruto asked a few tears falling from his eyes.

"- It took me some times to recovered from that night and when I finally was completely cure, you weren't there anymore. At that moment, I send Itachi and Kisame to get you but Sasuke had just gone to Orochimaru and soon after you had disappeared too. The day I learned you had been kidnapped I nearly destroyed this place. Madara had been forced to use his mangekyuu sharingan on me to calm me down. He had to spend one week in bed to recovered after that." Minato finished.

Naruto didn't say anything. He was crying and it wasn't of sadness but true happiness. Kyuubi had confirmed Minato's words. So he wasn't a monster. All of that had happened because of a man who only wanted power and the two of them had to suffer because of him. Tears refused to stop and he wasn't the only one crying. Minato too was crying. They were not father and son for nothing. The twins began to cry too and Naruto laughed. It was true that his little kittens were feeling what he was feeling. He kissed Kira and turned his head toward his father who was trying to stop Ryou from crying.

Natachi was in his father's arms and was also crying of happiness. Itachi wasn't crying, Sasori and Zetsu either but Kisame was like a fountain. Who could have thing that a man like him could have been so sensitive? Appearance can be tricky and that was the best proof.

Itachi put Natachi down and the little child ran toward his mother and grandfather. Naruto put Kira in his father's arms and took Natachi on his laps. Minato didn't know what to do. Naruto and Natachi laughed.

"- Even if you haven't be able to take care of me and see me grown up, you can watch over those three. I'm sure they will be happy to have a sugar grandfather like you." Said Naruto while Natachi was trying to dry his mother's tears.

"- Does that means that it's too late for you now?" Minato said with a hint sadness in his voice.

"- Absolutely … not, you have to tell me about mom. Even if she's not there anymore, I want to know about her and you're the best to do that …Dad …" Naruto said shyly.

Minato cried like a child while smiling like one too. Itachi, Sasori, Zetsu and Kisame joined them. Itachi took Natachi in his arms, Sasori took Ryou and Kisame took Kira. Minato nearly jumped on Naruto to lock him in a huge hug. Naruto didn't fight but he was surprised. He was used to people ignoring him and moving away from him when he was near them. But he couldn't deny the fact that it was pleasant to be in someone's arms and this someone was his father, his true family. After nearly twenty years of living hell, he had finally the right to be happy. Now he only had one thing to do. Tell Jiraiya, Tsunade and Iruka that he was alive and all right.

When Minato finally decided to let go of his son, he was smiling like a father. He was so happy, it was like a dream and he wished his beloved wife was there to see him. Naruto looked at his father, he didn't know how to ask what he wanted to. But it seemed he didn't have to ask.

"- Itachi told me you wanted to tell Jiraiya and Tsunade that's you were alive." Minato said.

"- Yes. I want them to know that I found Natachi and that I'm fine. But I'm afraid if I go they don't let me come back." Naruto said.

"- Then, why don't they come to us? Not here but somewhere. I want to talk to them too. There are things that I need to discuss." Minato said.

"- How do you intend to make them come? Tsunade won't come alone, she's hokage. Jiraiya I think it will be easy but Tsunade…" Naruto confessed.

"- Natachi will help us. I'm sure when Tsunade will see him, she will come after him." Minato said.

"- Then, what about Orochimaru and Sasuke? If they see Natachi, Orochimaru will make him his vessel instead of Sasuke and Sasuke will kill him because he's Itachi's son! It's dangerous! I don't want him to go!" Naruto screamed.

"- Don't worry! We will be with him! I don't intend to let him go alone. Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu will be in back up. Zetsu and Tobi will be in the front line. I will stay with you and the twins." Minato explained.

"- But Zetsu-san and Tobi-san will be expose! It's dangerous too!" Naruto said.

"- No really. Zetsu is like a chameleon and Tobi … is Tobi!" Minato said with a big childish smile.

"- If you said that. I can only believe you." Naruto said with a hint of anxiety.

Wind blew and they all made their way inside the headquarter to not catch a cold. They went to the dinning room while Naruto went to his room to take a blanket for his twins. He put them in their cradle and fell on his knees and hands. His body was burning like there was lava in his veins.

'- Kyuubi … what is happening to me?' panted Naruto.

'**- That's the last part of the fusion between us. I know it hurts but you have to bear with it!'** Said the Kitsune.

'- How long … will … it take?' He asked between two painful moans.

'**- I don't know but whatever happened don't be afraid!' **

'- Don't be afraid? What are … you hiding?!'

'**- …'**

'- Answered me!' Screamed Naruto in his head before passing out.

Naruto collapsed on the ground and suddenly Natachi ran out of the dinning room. Itachi and Minato followed without asking what was happening. When Natachi opened the door, he froze forcing his father and his grandfather to stop too. Itachi opened wide eyes when he saw the spectacle before them. Sure Naruto was unconscious but he was beautiful. On top of his head were two golden fox ears and at the bottom of his spinal column just over his ass were nine golden tails. Natachi smiled and ran toward his little brothers. They were little foxes that were playing with each other. Minato nodded frenziedly his head and went near his son. He lifted him and felt at which point he was light and tiny. He put him down carefully on the bed and covered him. He caressed his blond hair and touched his ears, which twitched.

Itachi looked at his twins and reached a hand to caress them. Natachi went to his mother and took himself his fox form before rolling up against his mother. He yawned and fell asleep. Ryou and Kira did the same beside each other. Itachi covered them and went to see his beloved. Minato put a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"- Let them sleep, we'll ask question tomorrow even if we already know what happened. Now, it's my turn to keep my promise." Minato said.

Itachi nodded and stood after had kissed Naruto on his forehead. They turned off the light and closed the door. They came back to the dinning room and told the other what had happened. Hidan had appeared in Kakuzu's arms, bridal style. He was really embarrassed but Kakuzu wasn't willing to put him down. Kakuzu sat on a bench and put him on his laps. The others told them what had happened and Sasori was absolutely sure that if Deidara was here, he would have run to Naruto's room to see him. The evening passed quickly, Minato, Itachi and the other were establishing a plan to lure Tsunade and Jiraiya away from Konoha to talk to them. When they had more or less decided of what to do, Itachi excused himself and went back to Naruto's room that was his. He smiled at the scene before his eyes. Nobody was seeing him so he could smiled and he was smiling lovingly. He laid down on the other side of Naruto, kissed gently his soft golden hair and fell asleep to.

When the morning came, Natachi was the first to awake. He yawned and looked at his mother who was in his father's arms. He put his front paws on his mother's chest and began to licked his face. Naruto moaned and opened slowly his eyes. He was really asleep and was feeling heavy. He looked at the fox before him that took Natachi's human body. Natachi grinned and hugged his mother. Naruto smiled and hugged him back.

"- Mom is really pretty with his fox ears and tails." Said lowly Natachi to not awake his father or brothers.

"- My what?" Naruto reached for his head and found two things that shouldn't have been there.

'- K-Y-U-U-B-I!! What is that?!" Screamed Naruto in his head.

'**- So loud in the morning, Kit. What do you want?'** Said the sleepy fox.

'- What I want? What did I have ears and tails?' Asked Naruto.

'**- The fusion is now complete. Don't worry you won't have them permanently! You will learn how to show them or not.'** Kyuubi said.

'- It will be better for you to tell me the truth! How can I face father, Tsunade, Jiraiya and the other like that?'

'**- Minato already knows, he's the one who put you in bed. Now you can summoned me outside your body. I really want to breath fresh air, it's been so long. I have to talk with Minato too. Don't worry I won't do anything!'** The Kitsune said.

'- You'd better not do anything or else I will never let you out ever again!' Naruto pouted.

"- Mom! Were you talking to grandfather Kyuubi?" Asked Natachi.

"- Yes, you want to meet him?" Naruto proposed.

Natachi got off the bed and jumped in happiness. Naruto tried to stand up but Itachi was still asleep and refused to let him go. Naruto turned red and hadn't other choice apart do the hand seal from this position. He did it slowly just like Kyuubi was telling him and in a huge pouf of smoke, he appeared.

Kyuubi stretched his paws and tails. It had been so long since he had been in the real world. Of course, he hadn't come out in his original size, if he had done that, he would had destroyed the place. He was still huge to look at. He was the same size as Akamaru perhaps a bit taller. Natachi smiled like crazy and jumped at his collar. Kyuubi took him with one of his tails and looked at him.

"**- So, you're the little kit who calls me grandfather? You have courage to do that. It's vengeance day."** Kyuubi said.

Naruto froze an instant but was reassured when he saw Natachi laughing because of Kyuubi was tickled him with his others tails. Natachi was laughing so loud that Itachi awoke. He looked at Naruto and followed the laughs of his son to finally opened wide eyes. There, just before his eyes, the Kyuubi no Kitsune was standing and was … tickling his son.

"- Don't worry, Kyuubi won't harm him." Naruto smiled a little at Itachi still embarrassed at their position.

Itachi just nodded and finally realised their position. He let go of Naruto a little sad and went to his twins who were awake and were looking at the great fox. Kyuubi reached for them with two of his others tails and looked at them.

"**- There beautiful, Kit."** He said while tickling them a little on the stomach.

Naruto smiled and stood remembering he had still his ears and tails. He couldn't leave the room like that but he was forced to when Kyuubi left the room with his sons still held carefully in his tails. Itachi followed them trying to not have a nosebleed because of a certain blond boy who was running before him, his nine-tails flying quietly after him.

"- No, today's breakfast won't be eastern food! It will be traditional breakfast for once!" Said Minato holding a ladle.

"- I'm sure Naruto will want Ramen! He loves them. Itachi-san says it!" Countered Kisame while an other ladle.

"**- So loud in the morning! Little kids!"** Said Kyuubi while pushing the door.

Kisame and Minato let go of their 'weapons' and looked at the fox with mouth wide opened. Natachi laughed and Naruto arrived just after.

"- Kyuubi! What do you think you're doing! You promised you teach me how to make them disappeared!" Naruto said pointing at his tails and ears.

"**- After breakfast, Kit. Your kittens are hungry."** Kyuubi answered.

Naruto pouted and sat at the big table. Natachi sat on his mother's laps and Itachi and Minato sat on each of his side. At this moment, Deidara arrived with Sasori, Hidan with Kakuzu and Tobi with Zetsu. Deidara had wanted to run to Naruto to hug him and touched his soft tails but he was still in no conditions to move around as he wanted to so he sat in front of Naruto with a big smile on his face. Tobi was forced to sat on Zetsu's laps and Hidan sat next to Kakuzu. Kyuubi waved slowly his two tails that were still holding the twins and gave them back to Naruto and Itachi.

Naruto smiled. He didn't know how but his kittens were back to normal just like Natachi had done a while ago. Except, Minato, Kisame, Naruto, Itachi and Natachi, all the other were frozen. They didn't have notice the great fox because he was laying on the floor. He was as tall as the width of the table and like Itachi, Kisame, Naruto and Minato were hiding him, they only noticed him when he waved his tails.

Breakfast went on as normally as one could be. Naruto was surprised that Tobi, who was supposed to be an Uchiha, could act like a child. He was fighting Zetsu but Zetsu refused to let him go. Naruto understood that they weren't like people were seeing them. It had been for them just like it had been for him. People saw them as villain whereas they were just normal person who wanted a quiet life. Most of them had found love and friends and a family. They weren't bonded by blood but they were bonded and it was all that mattered. Naruto was feeling at home with them even if it was surely too soon to be sure of anything. After all, the people who had done those things to Naruto were still in the nature.


	8. The man behind their living hell

Chapter eight The man behind their living hell

Three days after Minato had revealed the truth to Naruto and that Naruto had completely fusion with Kyuubi, they had finished to establish their plan to lure Tsunade and Jiraiya away from Konoha to talk to them. Zetsu and Tobi had gone to familiarize with the land and Naruto had learned how to remove his ears and tails. Itachi, even if nothing showed on his face, was a little sad to not be able to run his fingers through his soft tails when Naruto was asleep. Natachi had countless time repeat his role with his grandfather and Naruto and Minato often left to walk just the two of them. They had a lot of things to tell each other and Naruto was happy to learn things on his mother. His father had even given him a picture of the two of them when she was pregnant of Naruto.

Now it was time to leave and execute the plan. Natachi left with Zetsu and Tobi, Minato with Naruto and the twins and Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, Hidan and Kakuzu were on their side at a few meters of distance to patrol the woods. They had taken their precautions if they ran in Orochimaru or Sasuke. It couldn't have been worst if that were to happen. When they arrived near Konoha, Zetsu and Tobi left Natachi and took their hidden position.

Natachi took a deep breath and walked to the gate. He hid behind one of them and just his head was showing. Nobody seemed to see him at first but suddenly Natachi jumped in surprise and turned around to face a man with brown hair and a scar on his face. The man opened big eyes when he saw Natachi's face. He couldn't have mistaken. Before him was a chibi Naruto version. He pouted a smile on and knelt before the child.

"- Konichiwa, little boy. Are you lost?" Iruka asked.

Natachi smiled in his mind, his grandfather was always right. He knew that if someone who had known Naruto when he was young found Natachi, he would react like that. And Natachi's role was to play the innocent child who was searching for his mom.

"- I'm searching for my mom. Do you know where he is, onegai?" asked Natachi sadly.

"- Sorry I don't know but come with me, I know people who will be glad to help you." Iruka said.

Natachi nodded and Iruka took him in his arms. They entered Konoha and some people, like Ichiraku who saw the chibi version of Naruto opened wide eyes. Natachi made them believe he was afraid of them and hugged Iruka. Naruto had told Natachi about him and Natachi knew that this man was Iruka. He couldn't have mistaken. Iruka made quickly his way to the Hokage's tower and entered it. He made his way to the Hokage's office and stopped when the door burst in piece when a man passed through it.

"- Don't show your face here ever again!!" Screamed a voice.

Iruka looked through the hole and saw a really angry Tsunade. All around her, they were ninjas who were almost afraid. Tsunade looked at the door, at least what remained of it, which opened on Iruka.

"- Oh, you're back Iruka. Did you find something?" She asked taking a breath to calm down.

"- We can say that. Come, they won't hurt you." Iruka said.

Natachi was behind him and just showed his head. Tsunade opened wide eyes and she wasn't the only one. Natachi hid again behind Iruka.

"- Don't be afraid. She won't hurt you." Iruka said.

"- You say that but she's just thrown someone through a door." Natachi said.

"- She always does that when someone messed with her. Don't worry." Said Jiraiya with a smile.

"- This man said that there were people here who would help me find my mom." Natachi said looking at Jiraiya with big eyes full of hope.

"- That man's name is Iruka, I'm Jiraiya and this scary woman is Tsunade." Said Jiraiya.

"- Who's a scary woman here?" Tsunade said behind Jiraiya.

"- I want to find my mom, will you help me? There are bad people who were doing bad things to him and when I came back, he wasn't there anymore. There are people who took him away ... I want my mommy. Nee, do you know were he is?" Natachi said while crying.

Tsunade took Natachi in her arms and tried to comfort him. Natachi hold her and stopped crying after a moment. It wasn't difficult for him to cry because just imagining his mother when he was in this glass tube, made him really sad. Tsunade sat back on her chair, the little boy on her laps. Natachi wasn't afraid at all in reality. His mother had told him about all of his friends so he was trying to figure out who was who.

At that moment, the remaining of the door opened on a man with bandage all over his face followed by four masked persons. Natachi tightened his grip on Tsunade's clothes. Right now he was really scared and was shivering like a leaf. Tsunade looked at the boy and at Sanzo.

"- What do you want, Sanzo? I don't remember have called for you." Said Tsunade.

"- Do you have found something on the Kyuubi no Kitsune's vessel whereabouts?" Sanzo said and locked eyes on Natachi.

"- That doesn't concerned you. Leave!" ordered Tsunade with a scary voice.

Natachi suddenly ran away from Tsunade's laps and through the hole of the door. Sanzo send the four men after him and Tsunade and Jiraiya left by the window whereas all the other stood there like petrified. Natachi got off the tower and ran through the village toward the gates. He passed them and entered the forest followed by the four men, Jiraiya and Tsunade.

Natachi continued to run avoiding trees on his way. He was searching for his mother desperately. A man grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him. Natachi tried to kick him but nothing reach the man. Tsunade and Jiraiya froze with wide eyes when they saw yellow flashes and dead men on the floor. They looked at Natachi who was now in a tall blond man's arms. Naruto arrived with his twins in his arms.

"- Natachi!" Naruto said stopping before his father.

"- Mom, gomen nasai but he was scary!" Natachi said and burrowed his head in his grandfather's coat while crying and shivering.

"- Naruto … you … him …" Tsunade was telling nonsense and Jiraiya was as pale as a ghost.

"- Baa-chan, Ero-sannin, I'm sorry but it was the only way to make you come here without the others. But it wasn't suppose to be like that." Naruto explained, his twins crying like their big brother.

"- We have to leave. Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sensei, come with us, we'll talk properly in a safe place.

Tsunade and Jiraiya didn't say anything and followed them when they took off. They didn't understand anything anymore. They were lost. From nowhere, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori, Deidara, Zetsu and Tobi joined them. Tsunade and Jiraiya stayed on their guard but still followed, now that they had found Naruto again, they weren't going to let him disappear again.

They ran like that during one hour and a half and stopped somewhere in the forest, near a waterfall. Naruto sat near a tree, gave his twins to Tsunade and Jiraiya and took Natachi in his arms to comfort him. Tsunade was looking at the blond man near Naruto who was ruffling Natachi's hair.

"- Don't look at me like that Tsunade-sama. I won't hurt you. Naruto wanted to tell you he was alive and all right but he knew that if he came back, you would never let him go back to us. We haven't had another choice. I'm sorry." Minato explained while standing.

"- How can you be alive? You're not Minato, it's all a genjutsu, I don't believe it …" Tsunade began.

"- Listen to him baa-chan! Onegai, listen to him." Naruto pleaded.

Minato breathed and told Tsunade and Jiraiya all of what had happened. When he arrived at the passage where Madara had taken him away, Tobi removed his masked and Tsunade nearly fainted. Jiraiya caught her with an arm and Itachi took his son from Tsunade's arms. He took also Kira from Jiraiya's arms and went near Naruto who was still holding Natachi. When Minato finished, he sighed and waited for question.

"- You're really alive. Why are you the leader of Akatsuki? They're missing nin'! They're dangerous!" Tsunade said.

"- You think they seem dangerous?!" Yielded Minato pointing the Akatsuki's members with his right hand. "Just like for Naruto, people misunderstood them and have made of them what you think they are!" Minato explained.

"- Then why did you try to kill Gaara? Why Uchiha Itachi had killed all of his clan except his little brother?" Screamed Tsunade.

"- We're not proud of what we have done to Gaara but there was a reason. Shukaku is not like Kyuubi, he wanted to kill Gaara's soul and took his body as his own just like Orochimaru try to do with an Uchiha's body. We removed Shukaku without knowing it was going to kill Gaara. But you saved him. We have no excuse for what we have done in the past but now we have understand that all the tailed beasts are not like Shukaku." Minato explained.

"- Then you won't remove Kyuubi from Naruto?" asked Jiraiya.

"- Even if we were to try, we won't succeed. You know that Kyuubi had merged with Naruto so we can't remove him from his body. I have to find a way to separate them and took my promise to Kyuubi." Minato said.

"- And for Uchiha Itachi?" asked Tsunade who had calm down.

"- I will tell them, Minato-sama." Itachi said always near Naruto and Natachi.

"- As you like." Said Minato. He took one of the twins in his arms.

"- You're free to believe me or not but what I will tell you is the truth. Madara-sama can confirm too." Itachi explained and Tobi nodded.

Jiraiya and Tsunade nodded and Tsunade sat near Naruto and looked at Natachi who was asleep in his arms. Jiraiya crossed his arms on his chest and stood near Minato. Itachi looked at his son and took a breath.

"- The truth is I didn't kill my clan. I was ordered to do it by someone but I couldn't do it. First because my father had learned what that man had ordered me to do and second because they were my family. I couldn't kill them even if I wanted to and I didn't wanted to. That day, I was training on the Uchiha's campground and masked men attacked me. I had never seen them before and they were strong. But I understood too late that they weren't using their full strength. I ran to the Uchiha district and I found all my family killed in bath blood. When I found my father and my mother, Sasuke arrived and totally mistook the scene. I punched him in the stomach when he was about to scream and gave the alert. I ran away because I didn't have proofs of my innocence. That's when I met Madara-sama. At first I wanted to come back with him but I quickly understood that it wouldn't work because, Madara-sama was dead for them. He took me with him and I met Minato-sama." Itachi explained.

"- Why were you there that day, Madara?" asked Jiraiya.

"- That's because I wanted to take pictures of Naruto for Minato. I thought that perhaps he would recover faster if he saw that his son was well. But I couldn't take picture because of what people were doing to him. If I showed that to Minato, he would have a bad reaction and I feared for his life. Then Itachi helped me and told him that the third had asked him as an ANBU, to take care of him in the shadow. At that time, most of the people had stopped to hurt Naruto because of Itachi but when he disappeared, all changed back to what it used to be for Naruto." Madara explained.

Silence took place. Jiraiya and Tsunade were thinking about what they had learned. If it was the truth then, who was that man who had summoned Kyuubi, made kill the entire Uchiha clan, and made believe them that other people had done those things?

"- Mom …" Natachi moaned opening his eyes.

"- How do you feel, Natachi?" Naruto said kissing his son's forehead.

"- Gomen nasai. I didn't do what was planned, I'm sorry." Natachi said nearly crying again.

"- Don't worry, it turned out well too. Look, Jiraiya and Tsunade are here." Naruto said with a beaming smile that had missed Jiraiya and Tsunade.

"- Nee, Natachi, what happened to you? Why didn't you do what was planned?" asked Minato kneeling in front of his grandson.

"- That's because the bad man who did all of those bad things to mom was there. I thought that Tsunade baa-chan, Jiraiya Ero-sannin and all the other were with him and were going to hurt mom if they found him so I ran away to tell mom and protect him." Natachi said.

They all froze at his explanation. They all frowned their eyebrows and looked in empty space with deadly glares. Naruto looked at them and breathed slowly.

"- Do you know his name? What does he look like?" asked Naruto.

"- He had bandages all over his face except on his right eye and mouth. Four men with strange masks who ran after me, were with him. Tsunade baa-chan yielded at … Sazon? Sazo? Sanzon?" Tried Natachi.

"- Sanzo?" Said Tsunade with a terrifying voice.

"- That's this name!" Natachi said pointing Tsunade with a finger.

"- He's a dead man…" said Minato with a scary look on his face.

"- Itachi?" Madara looked at him. Itachi had an horrifying look on his face. " What's happening to you?" He asked.

"- That's Sanzo who ordered me to kill my family." Itachi said.

"- What else did that man do?" said Jiraiya between his teeth.

"- Kyuubi … said … it was that Sanzo man … who summoned … him." Naruto said nearly crying at the memories of those six years when he was conscious.

Tsunade stood, went a little far and destroyed all on her way. Nothing escaped from her madness and the land was reduced to nothing. Itachi put Ryou in Madara's arms and took Naruto and Natachi in his arms and held them near him.

Tsunade came back after some times and Jiraiya hold her in his arms. He was going to die. Sanzo was a dead man. He had made people suffer enough. Naruto and Itachi stood. Itachi took Natachi with one arm and the other rested on Naruto's waist. Minato was smiling at Kira who was waving his arms toward his face and Madara had put his mask back on and Ryou was pouting because of that.

"- Jiraiya and I have to go back to Konoha. Sanzo has to pay for all he had done." Tsunade said.

"- I agree but he won't be there. After have seen Natachi, he must have go on hiding." Said Minato.

"- I fear something worst." Said Madara.

"- What do you mean?" asked Jiraiya.

"- Like you already know, Sanzo had tried to join Orochimaru once. He may try again. He has a lot to offer to Orochimaru. He won't go alone either. You all know that he had ninjas from the Root with him. If they join together, they will come after Naruto and his kittens." Madara explained.

"- Why Naruto and the kittens?" asked Itachi.

"- Because Naruto's kittens can become Orochimaru's vessel and Naruto can get pregnant. Imagine if Sanzo decided to combine Naruto's and then Kyuubi's DNA with for example the first's, the second's or the third Hokage's DNA?" Madara explained.

They all went mute again. If that was going to happen, it will be a disaster. Naruto opened wide eyes.

"- What about Sasuke? If he joins them, it will be even worst." Naruto said with gravity.

"- I don 't think Sasuke will join them. He hates Orochimaru." Said Sasori.

"- Perhaps Orochimaru but he doesn't know Sanzo. If Sanzo met him and doesn't mention Orochimaru, he will join them. He wants to kill Itachi so badly, he would do all he could." Naruto explained.

"- It's true, but first, we have to find a safe place for you and your kittens." Said Minato.

"- Somewhere where they won't search you." Madara added.

"- What about the Uchiha district?" Zetsu proposed. " People don't see what's just before their nose. They won't search for him in Konoha when they think, he's with us."

"- That a good idea." Deidara said.

"- And all of you? I don't want to be alone!" Naruto said.

"- Don't worry, we will be with you. Only a few people know about it. There is an hidden district under the Uchiha district. Fugaku was well organize. Even the previous Hokage weren't aware of that." Madara explained.

"- Why did father had make built another district under the Uchiha district?" Asked Itachi who wasn't aware at all.

"- Your father was fearing an attack from others villages and wanted to protect his family. The only person aware of that was your mother Mikoto." Madara explained.

"- Then how do you know about that?" Naruto asked.

"- I discovered it the night Kyuubi attacked the village. He destroyed a part of the forest and revealed one of the entrance. After had taken Minato to a safe place. I came back to Konoha and used this entrance to go take medicines. Then I learned that all ways were running under Konoha and that a powerful genjutsu that even the byakugan can't see through was protecting them. I used a genjutsu as well and hid the entrance I discovered." Madara finished.

It was then settled. Tsunade and Jiraiya went back to Konoha first to organize a meeting with Naruto's friends and ninjas that had their confidence. Naruto, Itachi, Minato and all the other went back to the headquarter and took all they would be needed. When the night fell, they took off and went to Konoha. Madara led them to the entrance and they all arrived at the Uchiha district that was underground. Itachi had frozen when he had seen that it looked just like the real thing.

They went to sleep for the night. Jiraiya and Tsunade had found an entrance just like Madara had told them and had prepared rooms for them. Naruto felt asleep just after had put the twins and Natachi to bed. Itachi laid down near him and fell asleep to. The night had been quiet and somehow the atmosphere had been heavy.

Minato and Madara awoke first and prepared the breakfast. All the other awoke one by one and went to the kitchen. Naruto was still half asleep just like Natachi. The twins were well awake and were claming their milk. Minato took Ryou and Madara took Kira. They gave them their milk and when breakfast was finished, Tsunade and Jiraiya arrived and sat at the table with all of them.

"- How are thing going up there?" Asked Minato.

"- Today, we will have a meeting with Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, Anko, Ibiki and some others. But for the young ninjas I don't know how to explain them." Tsunade said.

"- I'll do it." Naruto stated.

"- Sure, I leave it to you but be careful to not be seen." Minato said.

The meeting ended. Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara and Sasori had some work to do to help too and Madara and Minato were staying with Itachi to take care of the kittens and prepared battles' plans. Zetsu went with Naruto to back him up.

Naruto had always Sasuke in his mind. He was angry with him but he was sure of one thing, he didn't wanted Itachi and him to kill each other. He wanted to tell Sasuke what he had learned but Sasuke was suborned and simple-minded when it came to his brother. Naruto put this in a corner of his mind. He had things to do. He first went to Gaara and found Neji with him. It was going to be hard but he had to do it. If he could have Gaara's help than, the hidden sound village will help Konoha if a war was to be fear. Naruto waited for Neji to leave and when he did, Naruto entered Gaara's room and locked the door.

Gaara turned around when he heard the door opened again and closed. He thought it was Neji that had forgotten something. He opened wide eyes when he saw Naruto.

"- Don't say anything! I will all explain to you." Naruto said lowly to not attract attention.

Gaara nodded and hugged Naruto in his arms. He was finally able to see his best friend again and healthy. But there was something that was worrying him. Naruto hadn't his smile, he was too serious. What he was about to tell him was surely really important. Gaara sat on the bed and waited for Naruto. Naruto took a deep breath.

"- I don't really know where to begin but I think I had to apologize to you. I'm really sorry Gaara for what happened to you … the story with Shukaku and Akatsuki …"

"- Why do you apologize for that? You save my life, you have nothing to do with that." Gaara said.

"- You're totally wrong. It's y fault you have to suffer like that. It's because I have the Kyuubi no Kitsune in me that Akatsuki removed Shukaku from your body. The truth is the Akatsuki's leader … is the Yondaime's Hokage and … my father… You must think I'm crazy or under a genjutsu but Tsunade and Jiraiya had met him and confirmed. When they removed Shukaku from your body, they didn't know it was going to kill you. My father just wanted to removed Kyuubi from me to keep his promise and you served at a guinea pig for my sake. It must be difficult for you to believe me but he also wanted to save you. Shukaku is not like Kyuubi. He wanted to kill your soul and took over your body but he didn't intend to kill you. My father is not someone like that." Naruto said guiltily.

"- Why did he seal Kyuubi inside of you to begin with? He was supposed to protect you … What motive did he have to done that?" Gaara asked.

"- When my mother gave me birth, she died and I was going to die. Someone had summoned Kyuubi to take over Konoha to become Hokage but he didn't succeed. My father made a pact with Kyuubi. If he agreed to save my life by being seal inside me, my father would have done anything in his power to send him back where he belonged. But nothing went like he had wanted to. The sealing process was far more powerful than he had imagined and he lost all of his chakra to save my life. That night I kill my mother and nearly killed my father but he told me that I hadn't kill my mother because she knew that she was going to die giving birth to me. If that man who had summoned Kyuubi hadn't do that, I would never had live this life and I would be dead living my father all alone. You can call me a fool but I'm glad all of that happened. Even if I suffered and lived a living hell, I'm happy because thanks to all of that, I have been able to meet you, to meet my father and to have a family. Now, I have to protect all those persons that are precious to me. Gaara, I don't know how to apologize but I'll do all I could to have your confidence again. Please tell me, what I must do to obtain that. I beg you."

Naruto was nearly crying. He didn't want to lose Gaara. He cared for him like a brother even if now he was conscious that he was because of him that Gaara had nearly die. He felt guilty but he didn't want to keep the truth for himself. He couldn't have face Gaara otherwise. Gaara looked at Naruto and stood in front of him.

"- You have nothing to do to gain my truth back. You never lost it. You must take me for a fool too. I should have been mad at you for that but I can't be mad at you. Even if they nearly killed me, you're the one who fought them to save me. You tell me the truth knowing that I may hate you. But you did it." Gaara hugged Naruto. " Thank you to be alive Naruto. Thank you to exist."

Naruto cried like a fountain and hold Gaara back. He was so happy but couldn't believe things had turned like that. They sat on the bed and didn't talk for a moment. Naruto dried his tears and smiled to Gaara who smiled too.

"- I have other things to tell you. You're free to believe me or not." Naruto said.

"- Go ahead. If you're telling me all of that, it's because something is about to happen and that you need my help. I will help you." Gaara explained.

"- Uchiha Itachi hadn't kill his clan. The man who did it is the same person that summoned Kyuubi. That man had ordered Itachi to kill his family but he couldn't do it. He was training when people wearing weird mask had attacked him and they weren't ANBU. When he realised, it was a distraction, he went back to his family and found them kill. When Sasuke found him, he totally mistook everything. Itachi ran away and met my father. After that, Akatsuki had been formed. The entire member had suffered the same living hell as us. People misjudged them and had given them their horrible reputation. Last thing to tell you, the man who summoned Kyuubi, made kill all the Uchiha clan and treated me as a guinea pig during those last six years was the same man. When you met Natachi, my child who looked so much like me, he was there too. That man is named Sanzo and must have run away from Konoha after had seen Natachi. We fear that he has gone to Orochimaru and that they'll make an alliance. My father feared for my kittens and me. He thinks that Orochimaru will come for my sons to make them his new vessels and that Sanzo will come after me to create other powerful children with various DNA. I won't hide it, I'm scared." Naruto explained.

"- I will help you. You can be sure of that. I will never let them harm you. It's time for me to pay my debt back." Gaara said with a smile.

"- You don't have any debt toward me." Naruto said.

"- You can think that if you want but for me, it's really important. Thanks to you, I meet Neji. I fell in love with him. I'm happy and it's all because of you." Gaara said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"- You seem sad. Why that?" Naruto asked.

"- I fear for something. So please ask Kyuubi for me." Gaara began.

"- Ask him yourself." Naruto smiled and summoned Kyuubi.

Gaara opened wide eyes when he saw the nin-tailed fox before him. He looked at Naruto who had fox ears and nine tails and a big smile on.

"- It's because I merged with Kyuubi." Naruto explained.

"**- So sand boy, what do you want to ask me?"** Kyuubi asked stretching a little.

"- I want to know if I still can be … just like Naruto can." Gaara couldn't say the word.

"**- Of course you still can be pregnant. You carried Shukaku fifteen years. Your body had changed. But you will have to learn Naruto sexy jutsu to give them birth. Naruto can do partial jutsu to give birth because I'm inside him but for you, you will have no other choice but leaned it entirely."** Kyuubi explained. **"Someone comes Kit, we must go."** Kyuubi said and disappeared in a pouf of smoke.

"- Gaara, are you all right?" Naruto asked.

"- Somehow, but I still have things I want to talk with you! Don't go." Gaara said.

"- Asked Tsunade and please tell Neji for me. Once you've done that, go see Tsunade or Ero-sannin. They will lead you to us. But don't tell anyone other than Neji, Temari and Kankuro. I will do it for the other. And don't act differently than you actually do. Sanzo and Orochimaru must absolutely never learned I'm in Konoha." Naruto hugged him with his famous beaming smile and disappeared in a pouf of smoke.

Gaara was froze. He didn't even look at the door when Neji opened it. Neji closed it and looked at Gaara.

"- Gaara?" Neji asked and Gaara jumped on him and made them fall on the bed.

"- I love you Neji." Gaara smiled at Neji and didn't move at all, still hugging him.

Neji didn't understand but smiled back and hugged him too. Something must have happened to Gaara for him to smile like that. They didn't move for about an hour. They just kissed lovingly and hugged each other. After that, Gaara took his courage in his hands and told Neji all that Naruto had told him. Neji was thinking hard and totally forget everything when Gaara told him the rest.

"- I can still have children … that's what Kyuubi told me … there just one thing I have to learn from Naruto …" Gaara said shyly.

"- What is it?" Neji asked.

"- His … sexy jutsu." Gaara said turning red.

Neji put a hand behind his nose to stop his nose from bleeding. Just imagining Gaara in this technique had had reason of his self-control. He kissed Gaara passionately and Gaara just answered to that kiss.

**/!\ Warning Lemon /!\**

If they really can have a family then, there was no minute to lose. It was true that there was really important thing to do but Neji couldn't control himself anymore. Gaara wasn't minding at all. He hadn't imagine Neji reacting like that but he was happy to be able to give him a family. Clothes flew through the room and soon they were both naked.

Neji looked at his lover's body. Sure he had seen it many times but each time Gaara was more and more beautiful. Neji kissed him one more time and began to kiss and lick his neck. Each time, he was licking a sensitive spot, Gaara was moaning lowly. Neji's tongue travelled this beautiful chest and stopped to tease his lover's right nipple. Gaara bit his lower lips to stop his moans but it was difficult. Neji was the stubborn type and when he had something in mind, he will go all the way to execute his idea.

When Neji bit tenderly his nipple, Gaara moaned loudly and grabbed the blanket. Neji kissed his nipple and continued to travel his lover's body with his tongue. He stopped again when he found his navel and played with it a little before licking his lover's member on all his length. Gaara shivered when he felt that tongue playing with the head of his member. Neji took Gaara in his mouth and sucked him eagerly. Gaara had really a hard time trying to hold his moans with what Neji was doing. Neji was enjoying every minute. Gaara's voice was like a magic spell and was driving him crazy. Gaara was just like him and was in a very bad state. He had a hard time trying to not come in his lover's mouth. He wanted to give him pleasure too.

"- Neji … Let me … do yours too … onegai." Asked Gaara between moans.

How could he have refuse when he was asked like that? Neji gave Gaara's member a last lick and kissed his lover's lips. Neji inverted their position. Gaara felt his lover's erected member against his ass and turned a little red. He moved his hips and was now before his beloved's member. He took it in his mouth rolling up his tongue around his member. Neji interlaced his fingers in Gaara's hair and sighed in pure pleasure. Neji took with some difficulties a sitting position and licked three of his fingers. When he judged them wet enough, he bowed a little more and inserted one finger inside Gaara's ass. Gaara moaned and stopped sucking Neji's. He shivered at the sensation and locked eyes with Neji who smiled. Gaara put his arms around Neji's neck and kissed him, sticking his body against his lover's. This position was far more practical than the previous one. Neji inserted a second finger than the last one and spread them inside Gaara's thigh little ass.

Gaara's moans were suppressed against Neji's lips. When Neji's fingers left Gaara's hole, Gaara stopped the kiss to protest but something bigger pressed against his entrance and Gaara bit his lower lips. Neji smiled with lustful eyes and trusted in his lover thigh little wet cavern. Gaara screamed at the intrusion and took big breaths to relax. Neji waited a little and laid down on the bed to let Gaara go at his rhythm. Gaara began slowly to move up and down on Neji's cock and was moaning each time he felt his sweet spot being hit. Gaara accelerated the rhythm and soon he kept a good speed. Neji had his hands on his ass and was caressing them, letting escape moans some times.

Neji was near and he wanted to give it harder to Gaara, just like he loved it. One last time, he inverted their position and began to trust harder and faster in Gaara hitting each time his sweet spot and tearing away screams of his name from his beloved's lips.

"- N… Neji … I'm coming …" Gaara moaned.

Neji took Gaara's member in his hand and began to pump him in rhythm with his trusts. Gaara screamed Neji's name and he came in his lover hand. Neji bit his lips when he felt Gaara's walls tightening around his cock and after a few more trusts he came inside of his lover. He fell on top of his lover and kissed him between to breath. He put out of his lover and lay down near him, taking him in his arms and covering them with a blanked.

"- I love you." Said Neji.

"- Love you too." Said Gaara before falling asleep.

Neji smiled, kissed Gaara's forehead and fell asleep too. During this time, Naruto had gone to Shikamaru and after a lot of "Troublesome" here and there, Shikamaru smiled and agreed to help him just like Chouji and Ino who were with him. The truth was that Naruto didn't even have to ask them for help, they were always willing to help him be they had wanted to tease him since they hadn't be able to do that during six long years.


	9. Outburst of feelings

**Chapter nine**

**Beta Version**

**Thank my beta ^^**

Outburst of feelings

Naruto had passed his day telling discreetly the truth to his friends. It had been the most difficult with Sakura and Sai. Sai had accepted the truth rather easily because he had been part of the ROOT but with Sakura, it hadn't been so easy. He had taken him most of the afternoon before he had finally let it to Sai and had left.

He had gone back to the hidden Uchiha district and Natachi had welcomed him. Naruto took him in his arms and hugged him tenderly. But Natachi could tell easily that something was bothering his mother. Naruto was smiling but in his eyes, there was something that wasn't. Natachi kissed his mother and went to fetch his father. Naruto sat at a table, crossed his arms on it and put his head on them.

Itachi arrived silently and looked at him. He could tell what was wrong with him. He sat by his side and lovingly caressed Naruto's hair. Silent stayed on for fifteen minutes before Itachi broke it.

"- What's wrong, Naruto?" he asked.

"- You know very well what's wrong." Naruto said turning his head to face him.

"- You're thinking about Sasuke, aren't you?" Itachi said.

"- Yes. I want to meet him and try to talk to him. I know it's dangerous but I don't want you two to kill each other. He has the right to know the truth about your family." Naruto explained.

"- I understand … but Sasuke … I made him what he is now. It's me who told him to hate me, to despise me." Itachi said.

"- You only did that to help him become stronger. You wanted to protect him but even if you're a genius, you chose the wrong way to help him. You hurt him and yourself instead." Naruto said.

"- I hurt you too. And it's strange but I'm more upset that I hurt you than my brother." Itachi said.

"- It's not strange. It's different king of love." Naruto answered.

"- No, that's not it. I know I love you more than I love Sasuke. Even when we were young, since the day I saw you, I loved you more than him." Itachi said guiltily.

"- I … used to love Sasuke more than my own life. At first, he was my best friend but it changed. At the time, my love was unrequited. Sasuke didn't love me the same way. I never told him and he decided to go to Orochimaru. I thought it was my fault. Maybe if I had told him about my feelings he would have stayed. That day, I followed him to the Valley of the end. We fought and when he pierced my heart with his chidori, I told him I was in love with him. What did he do? … He laughed at me and told me that I was just trying to make him change his mind. It hurt so much I let Kyuubi took over my body. When I finally gained back consciousness … he wasn't there anymore and I was at the hospital. I searched for him for two years before I was kidnapped." Said Naruto with empty eyes. "It's funny, nee? I fell in love with a man who will never love me for what I really am. I fell in love with the wrong Uchiha."

"- Sasuke loves you, he told you when … just before piercing you…" Itachi tried.

"- He doesn't love me. He said I was his but it was just to hurt you. He knew that you would come for me not because you love me but because of Kyuubi. He just wanted to have me to lure you out and kill you. I'm nothing to him, not even a friend anymore. I understand that. But I still want to help him and you. I'm a fool." Naruto stated.

Itachi took him in his arms and kissed him. Why was he a fool? He just wanted to help them. Naruto didn't fight him. He wanted to be loved and perhaps Itachi was someone who was worthy of a chance. The kiss deepened and when they finally stopped, they simply looked at each other without saying anything.

"- I can't let you go alone. I'll go with you." said Itachi suddenly.

"- Thank you but you can't. If you come with me, he won't listen. I'll go alone, I can protect myself and Kyuubi is with me." Naruto said with a little smile.

"- Minato-sama will never let you go alone." Itachi said.

"- I'll just have to persuade him." Naruto stated.

When the evening came, all of them sat at the table. Naruto was a little surprised but happy to see Gaara and Neji there. After all, Gaara had told him, he had a lot of things to ask him. They sat and began to eat even if the atmosphere was a little heavy. Naruto didn't tell anything to his father. He wanted to talk to him alone and Gaara was there to ask him a lot of things so he was a priority for Naruto.

The dinner ended just like it had begun. Naruto and Gaara went to a quieter place to talk. They ended in Naruto's room where they sat on the bed. The twins were with Natachi who was with his father and grandfather. Naruto smiled.

"- So what do you want to talk about?" Naruto asked, always smiling.

"- I want to know what you're going to do about Sasuke." Gaara asked.

"- I want to see him. I want to convince him to stop his foolish revenge on his brother. I'm afraid of Danzo. I fear that he may try to enrol Sasuke in his stupid plan and that Sasuke will end up as Orochimaru's vessel without knowing it and I don't want Itachi and him or for Sasuke to kill Itachi." Naruto answered.

"- Do you still like Sasuke?"

"- No. I don't love him anymore. My love for him is just a memory."

"- Then, do you love Itachi?"

"- I … I really don't know. It's true that the most time I spend alone with him make me feel at ease but I don't know if it's love."

"- I want to come with you to see Sasuke."

"- I was sure you were going to say something like that but I don't want to involve Neji. So once I convince my father to let me go, it will be just the two of us."

"- I understand. Anyway, I didn't want him to come."

"- When do you want to start your training?" It won't take you long and I am sure Neji will be shocked to see you in female version. How many babies do you want?" Naruto asked to change subject.

"- I don't know. One to begin with and we want you to be his godfather." Gaara answered with a little smile and a hint of red on the cheek.

"- I'll be happy to be his godfather."

"- Naruto, I have one more question. If you don't want to answer, you don't have to. I won't force you to."

"- You want to know what I will do once I find Danzo, don't you?"

"- Yes, I want to know."

"- I won't do anything? Once my father and Itachi will be done with him, there won't be anything left for me to mutilate and it's better that way. There is Orochimaru to deal with as well. We have to stop him. He's after my kittens now and if he joins Danzo, I fear the worst."

"- Don't worry, they won't hurt you. I promise you that."

"- Gaara. You have to think of yourself too. You will be a mother … if I can say it like that; you have to think of yourself first. I want to see my nephews." Naruto said with a smile.

"- Naruto…how can you accept others' help? All you life, you have sacrificed everything to protect your friends and now that it's time for your friends to be there for you, you simply reject them. Perhaps you're not aware of that yourself but do you know what it feels like to not being trust by his best friend?"

"- Gaara, I …"

"- I like you Naruto! You're my best friend, my first friend. The first one that looked at me and saw me and not the monster that was in me. You're like my brother, you understand me better than anyone … Do you know how much I suffered when you weren't there? I'm the Kazekage and even if I have Neji, Temari and Kankuro, it's not the same when I'm with you. During six long years, you weren't there, when Neji declared to me, I was lost, I wanted you to be there, I wanted to see you! But you weren't there and I couldn't find you, it was so frustrating that it was driving me crazy every day! You don't know how precious you are to all of us. It's true that we never told you either but … Naruto … You're so important to so many people and all you think about is saving your friends. You never think about what you want. You have three children, a man that loves you more than life, you have found that your father is alive, you have Jiraiya and Tsunade who see you as their grandson, you have so many friends and all you do it's think about them. For once in your life, do what you want to! Be egoist! Be selfish! Be the little boy that you have never been! I know very well that you can't turn back time but you have the chance to learn to know your father and you have a family who need you, for once, just be you, Naruto."

Naruto was surprised. Gaara was talking a lot and each sentence that he had said was like a kunai threw directly in Naruto's heart. It was true all of what he had said but Naruto couldn't bring himself to be egoist or selfish even if he wanted to. He was afraid. He was afraid that if only once put himself first, he'd loose everything he had. If Gaara knew how happy he had been when he had meet his father. At first, he was angry because he believed that this man was lying to him but when he had discovered it was the truth, he was happy, so happy that he had jumped and hugged the man but he hadn't done it again, too afraid that all was a dream.

"- I'm scared Gaara! You don't know how scared I am! I'm afraid of waking up and still be in this glass prison! If all of that was a dream … If Natachi, Kira and Ryou weren't real! If my father was dead, if Itachi was just after Kyuubi, if all of that was just a genjutsu! If I was still their prisoner! You don't know how much I want to be selfish! Be a little kid even if all of my friends were to laugh at my attitude, I …" Naruto said while standing near panic state.

"- This is not a dream nor a genjutsu! Naruto! It's the reality! You're safe now and with us, with all of us and nobody will never again lay a hand on you or your children! Nobody will never laugh at you but with you! You're free now! You're safe with us! Be selfish! You have the right, more than anyone else!"

"- I can't Gaara! Not now! I still have to bring back Sasuke before he tries again to kill his brother. I have to make him understand that, he was in the wrong all this time. I have to stop Danzo and Orochimaru! Until then, I can't relax and be happy! Please, understand me, Gaara … I still have things to do before allowing myself to be selfish and happy with everyone. I don't want my children to grow up in this world. It's true that there will always be people to disturb our peace but even if it's one or two years … I want to live happily with my family and my friends. I … I want to learn to love again."

"- Naruto, listen to me. You're not the only one who wants that; you're not the only one who fights for that. You're not alone. We are all here and we'll help you! Believe in me, believe in us!" Gaara took in him in his arms and hold him tightly.

They stayed like that a long time. Gaara couldn't understand what Naruto was feeling at that time because, he hadn't suffer what he had been through during those six years. But he was sure of one thing, he will do anything to realise his friend's wish. And he was sure he wasn't the only one. When they finally broke their hug, they didn't say anything. They simply stayed quiet. Naruto finally broke the silence.

"- Gaara, go back to Neji, I have to talk with my father." Naruto said as he stood up standing.

"- I understand but don't do anything stupid. See you later."

With that, Gaara left the room and Naruto stayed alone. After a while, he left the room and went to his father's room. He wasn't inside so Naruto went to search for him. When he finally found him, he was with Itachi, Natachi, Ryou, Kira and the some others. Naruto smiled and with a little hand sign he asked him to follow. Minato left Ryou to Jiraiya and left with his son. They entered Minato's room quietly.

"- I have to talk to you. I already know Itachi's opinion and I think I already know yours but I still want to ask your permission. I want to meet with Sasuke alone." Naruto stated.

"- It's too dangerous. I could never allow it." Minato said.

"- Gaara wants to come and Kyuubi is with me, I won't be in danger." Naruto said.

"- They are four and what if Danzo or Orochimaru arrive? It's too dangerous. Do you realise that you have a family to take care of?"

"- I'm well aware of that, but my family will never be able to live happily if we leave things as they are. Sasuke is a part of this family. He's Itachi's brother and I don't want them to kill each other."

"- Sasuke won't listen to you. He only wants to kill his brother, he's obsessed with his revenge."

"- Even if you are right, I have to try. I have to prevent him from joining Danzo and Orochimaru. Danzo will surely go to him and I'm sure he'll hide his alliance with Orochimaru. I have to save him."

"- Why can't you understand? He won't listen to you, Naruto. I just want you to be safe. Why do you care so much for someone who betrayed you?" Minato asked.

"- Why do I care? He has the right to know the truth about his family! I understand what he feels! We lived all our life until now knowing nothing. It's true that our lives were different. I was badly treated while he was treated like a living god but it was the same. We were always all alone, not knowing the truth. We always lived in lies. Just like me, he has the right to know that his brother is not the one who murdered his clan."

"- I understand what you're saying. I wasn't there for you, I left you all alone but I don't want to lose you now. We have so much things to talk about, we have still to know each other and …"

"- We will have all the time in the world for that after peace has returned to Konoha. I promise you, I will come back to you. I won't give up my kittens and you. I still have so much to do! I have to become a better Hokage than you were. But if I don't go help Sasuke, I will never be able to devote myself to all of you entirely." Naruto smiled and hugged his father.

"- How can I fight with you when I already know that it's a lost battle? It was the same with your mother; she always had the last word. You're just like her, when you have an idea you will never let it go until you reach your goal. I will take care of my grandchildren while you're gone but promise me you will come back quickly and unarmed." Minato said while hugged him back.

"- I promise you, I will return to those who love me, I will come back to the place where I belong. Take care of yourself, after all, you aren't so young anymore …" Naruto said while leaving the room, laughing.

"- You little punk! Who's not young anymore? I'll show you!" yelled Minato while running after his son.

After have escaping his father's false rage, Naruto stopped and hid behind a wall. He looked discretely at what had surprise him. It was Itachi who was … smiling. He was holding the twins in his arms and was smiling. There was nobody else. Natachi wasn't there either Kisame, Deidara, Sasori or the others. Naruto blushed deeply when he saw Itachi's smile. He had never seen him smile before so it was really shocking in a way, but what beautiful smile it was. That was what Naruto thought. He looked again and smiled himself. This smile, Sasuke must have seen it when he was a child. Perhaps, he was missing his older brother's smile? And then, it hit him. Naruto had to talk with Itachi; he had to make things clear. He stopped hiding and walked toward him. Itachi turned his head and as it was to protect him, he hid his smile.

"- Do you smile only at the twins? Natachi has never seen you smile, me neither until now. Do you think we aren't worth it? Or do you think it will make you seem weak if people see you smile?" Naruto asked.

"- The last person who had seen me smile was Sasuke. It's difficult for me to show emotions when I hid them for so long. I don't want you to think that Natachi and you aren't worth my smile, it's just that … I don't really control them." Itachi tried to explain.

"- I love your smile. I saw it just now and you were beautiful. Perhaps it's embarrassing to be told that by an other man but it's true. I'm jealous of the twins. It was only for them." Naruto said childishly with a pout on his face.

"- It's not embarrassing at all but you're the beautiful one. I don't want you to feel jealous of the twins. I love you just as much as I love them but it's different kind of love. They're our children and even if they were created artificially, they're our beloved children. I want to protect them because I don't want to make the same mistake that I made with Sasuke. You were right, it was my duty as his older brother to protect him. Instead of that, I made him what he is now, a person who only thinks of revenge and death." Itachi said with a sorrowful expression.

"- I will get Sasuke back. I promise you that. I will convince him and you will have the opportunity to make up with him. Brothers shouldn't be separate. Believe in me." Naruto smiled at Itachi.

"- I want to believe you but I can help but be scared. What if he doesn't want to know the truth? What if he doesn't believe you or me? He's a stubborn man. But I'm more worried about you." Itachi said.

"- Don't worry, Gaara will come with me and I have Kyuubi. We'll be fine. But while I'm away, you have to promise me you will take care of our kits. You will have to keep your eyes on Natachi. If he learns that I'm going to see his uncle, he will want to come and I don't want him to. Even if he's strong, he's only a five years old kit and I worry about him. I want him to have a childhood … the childhood I never had. Will you give it to him while I'm not here?" Naruto asked.

"- Even if you tell me not to worry, I will because I don't want to lose you. I'll take care of them, I promise you I will. But don't make it sound like you will not return. Please, Naruto. I know you don't love me maybe because I look so much like Sasuke and because I nearly killed Gaara but I don't want to lose you. I really love you."

"- I will return, I promise my father so I promise you too. I will definitely come back to you. After all, you were the one who told me I have to learn again to live with people. And Gaara give me the talk about a lot of things and there are some I want to try."

Naruto made his way to him and looked at the twins who were moving their little arms toward them. He smiled and took Ryou in his arms. He kissed him gently on the cheek and smiled.

"- What do you want to try?" asked Itachi.

"- It's a secret; I'll tell you when I get back. But I'll tell you one thing. I don't hate you. Not anymore. I already told Natachi and Gaara seems to have forgiven you even if he will never tell you directly. It's true that you look just like Sasuke but you're not him. Itachi, if one day I fall in love with you, I will love you for who you are and not because you look like my first love. I will never mistake you with Sasuke. You're so alike and different at the same time. I knew Sasuke pretty well. Now I have to know you." Naruto smiled and kisses Kira, who was in Itachi's arms, on the cheek.

"- Can I have one too?" Itachi asked. He was jealous.

Naruto blushed deeply. Itachi was really direct but it was better like that. Naruto turned his head and was about to kiss him on the cheek when Itachi turned his head too and their lips met instead. Naruto pulled away even redder. Itachi was smirking and the twins were laughing.

Natachi arrived. Tsunade and Jiraiya were following him. Natachi stopped near his mum and hugged her by the waist. Naruto stroked her hair while smiling, trying to gain back his original colour.

"- We have to go back to Konoha but we'll come back tomorrow. We'll keep you informed if we heard anything about your enemies." said Tsunade.

"- Thank you, baa-chan. But don't over do it. You have to take some rest. If a war comes, you will need to be at your best." Naruto said with a caring smile.

"- And who are you to tell me that? Who is the one who run away from hospital to look for his lost child?" Tsunade said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"- Maa maa, 'Nade. Don't act like that, you look even more like a grandmother." said Jiraiya with a smile.

"- Who looks like a grandmother?!! Jiraiya! Come back here!" Tsunade said while taking off to run after Jiraiya.

Naruto laughed at the scene without knowing that some of his friends were watching him. The truth was that Gaara hadn't held his tongue. He had told Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba and Hinata that they were going to meet with Sasuke. They were going to come with them and seeing Naruto smiled and laugh like that, hardened their determination. They would do anything to make sure Naruto kept on smiling like he was doing now.

When the morning came, Naruto awoke and made his way to the hidden camp entrance and found Gaara, Neji, Hinata, Kiba and Shikamaru. He had a bag on his back and had just finished taking his breakfast with his father and Itachi. Naruto sighted when he saw them and looked at Gaara.

"- I won't bother to ask who told you." Naruto said with a smile.

"- Gomen Naruto, but it's better like this." Gaara said.

"- Don't say anything, it's all right. So, we're going. Dad, Itachi, take good care of my kittens. If I come back and find out that something has happened to them, you'll regret it." Naruto said seriously.

He hugged his father a moment and then Itachi pulled him in a hug to Naruto surprise. He hid a smile and when Itachi finally let him go, Naruto and the others took off to search for Sasuke.


	10. The encounter with Sasuke

**Chapter ten**

**Beta Version**

**Thank my beta ^^**

The encounter with Sasuke

Naruto and his friends had taken off to look for Sasuke. Without saying it, they were hoping to find him before Danzo. Naruto knew too well that without knowing the truth, Danzo's offer would be tempting. Sasuke wanted power to kill his brother and he would do anything to obtain it. Naruto sighed inside himself. How would he explain the truth? Each thing in time, first, he had to find him. Shikamaru looked at Naruto and knew that he was thinking. To tell the truth, Shikamaru wasn't sure if this was a good idea at all. What if when they were talking to Sasuke, Orochimaru showed up? Yes he could go after Naruto's kits but if he did that, he would have to fight all the Akatsuki, Tsunade, Jiraiya and without knowing it, the Yondaime. Something was telling Shikamaru that Orochimaru wouldn't go after the kits but after Naruto himself. If he did make an alliance with Danzo, the worst was to be expected.

After five hours, they decided to stop to take a few minutes to eat and take their breath. They found a place near a little river. Kiba and Akamaru went to catch fishes, Shikamaru and Hinata had to light up a fire, Neji and Gaara were patrolling and Naruto went to gather some wood.

'_- Kit, what will you do if he refuse to believe you?' _asked Kyuubi_._

'- I don't know. I really don't know but I have to try, I don't want to see Itachi and Sasuke kill each other when the man responsible for all of this is not punish. If Sasuke wants to kill someone, he needs to kill the right person.' Naruto answered.

'_- That man is recovering from the time he summoned me but even if hasn't totally recovered, he's still powerful. He has a lot of men with him and the ninja of Root aren't small fry.'_

'- I know that, but I still have to try. I'll do all I can to make him listen to reason.'

'_- Why do you care so much for him? I thought you don't love him anymore.'_

'- I don't love him anymore but even if I hate him now, I used to love him. He made me what I am. If he hadn't gone to Orochimaru, I wouldn't have to chase after him and trained to become stronger. But it's also because of him that I lost six years of my life. If I hadn't been so obsessed about getting him back, I wouldn't have been kidnapped. Even so, I can't hate him; it's because of that, that I have my little kits now. I have a family.'

'_- But that wasn't like that you had imagined having your kits. Am I right?'_

'- You're right. Since the first time you told me that I could bare children, I was thinking of have a family with Sasuke but he destroyed all of that when he abandoned me to seek power from Orochimaru.'

'_- Yet, you're coming after him again to take him back.'_

'- I don't do that for him. I do that for my kits. If he kills Itachi, they will lose their father and I don't want them to be with only one parent.'

'_- But you don't love Itachi.'_

'- I … don't know. When he hugged me, I was happy, really happy. I knew I could leave without worrying over my kits because he would protect them.'

'_- Perhaps, you have found in Itachi what Sasuke was lacking.'_

'- What's Sasuke lacking? I don't understand.'

'_- Love, Kit. Sasuke was loving power more than you. Itachi loves you and not power.'_

'- That's because Itachi is powerful he don't have to search for power.'

'_- What Itachi searches for is your heart Kit. He has always loved you and he became strong to protect you. It's because of you that he is so strong. Sasuke never understood that the most powerful thing is love. He thinks it's power but to obtain power you have to possess something you want to protect and that you love. It's those feelings that make you strong. You know that really well, Kit. Even if you had never really realize it, you are strong because you want to protect your precious people.'_ Kyuubi explained.

'- Why had Sasuke never been able to understand something like that?'

'_- It's because of Itachi. He said it himself. He said to Sasuke to hate him and despite him to become stronger. He believed that it was the right thing to tell him. If Sasuke had been older, he would have understood that Itachi wanted him to do the opposite. Itachi believed in his little brother. He thought that he was smart enough to understand that even if his brother was a genius, he would have never be able to kill all his clan since a lot of them had the Sharingan. But Sasuke was only a child and he didn't understand at all. He just did what his big brother had told him like always.'_

'- Why didn't I become like him? The villagers were hating me because they thought I had killed their beloved Yondaime Hokage. Why didn't I turn like him?'

'_- Because you're different. You're strong and you want to believe in people just like you believed that Gaara wasn't the monster he had in him. It was because you're strong that you didn't die when Minato sealed me in you. If it had been someone else, I would have killed them the second I had been sealed inside them.'_

'- Father said I had a weak heart. How can you say I was strong enough?'

'_- You had a weak heart, it's true but the organ was weak. For a baby, you have a powerful will to live and that's what made the sealing a success. That's why you didn't die when you mother gave birth.'_

'- If I'm strong, why couldn't I have take Sasuke back at that time?'

'_- Because he didn't want to come back. You saved Gaara because he himself wanted to be saved. You can only succeed in something if the two persons concerned want it to succeed.'_

'- Then, if Sasuke doesn't want to understand, what will I do? I won't be able to kill him. I don't want to kill him.'

'_- If he really doesn't want to listen, seal his chakra, temporarily. With that, you will be able to take him back. I'm sure He will listen to his brother, to Madara and to Minato. He's just lost. He's still the little child he was at that time in front of his brother. Once, they have a talk together, I'm sure, their bond will grow stronger.'_

'- I don't know how to use a sealing jutsu.'

'_- But I do. If that time comes, summon me, I will take my human form and I will seal his chakra.'_

'- You can take a human form?'

'_- They are a lot of things I can do.'_

'- Why did you never tell me?'

'_- Because if I had told you, you would have pestered me to take it every time we saw each other. I prefer it when you call me Kyuubi. If I had taken it frequently, you will have called me Kyuu-chan or other strange nickname.'_

'- You're such a child.'

'_- The so-called child tells you to go back to your friends!'_

'- Hai, hai, your highness.'

'_- Ah, I'm not against this nickname.'_

'- In your dreams.'

Naruto smiled and went back to his friends. They ate, Kiba and Akamaru had had a great catch and they ate until they were full. They waited an hour before resuming their search. Kiba and Akamaru were searching for a hint and when they thought they had found one, they took off.

On Itachi, Minato, Madara and Jiraiya's side, it was the chaos. Four adults against three children and the adults were losing. When Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura and Ino weren't there, it was like that. They were running around in all ways to catch three little Kyuubi's. Natachi and his brothers were making a real hell of their life and when the others were there, they were like little angels.

Two days later, Naruto and the other finally found Sasuke and his teams. Shikamaru, Hinata, Gaara, Neji, Kiba and Akamaru engaged close combat with Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu and Naruto was left with Sasuke.

"- You're surprising me, Naruto. I was searching for you and you jumped into my arms. You're really make things easy for me." Sasuke said.

"- I'm not jumping in your arms. You can dream about that and for a long time. If I came to find you, it's to talk." Naruto explained.

"- If I remember correctly, you said that you didn't wanted to talk with me. You said you didn't want to see my face anymore." Sasuke remembered him.

"- If you remember so well, I was pregnant. I didn't want you to kill my kits." Naruto shouted.

"- They're that bastard children, I have to kill them."

"- I won't let you kill them. They're your nephews! They're your family too!"

"- If they're were our children. If I was the father, they would have been my family."

"- You choose power over me. If you hadn't gone to Orochimaru then perhaps it would have been our children."

"- It's not too late …"

"- It's too late, Sasuke. I don't love you anymore. You know what happened to me even if Orochimaru never told you about me; you never searched for me on your own. Was I so unimportant to you?"

"- I love you, Naruto. But I had to go to obtain power to be able to kill the man who killed my family."

"- He didn't kill them, Sasuke. Itachi never killed you clan."

"- Don't try to protect that bastard! I saw him! I…!

"- You never saw him! You only saw him standing near your parents' dead corpses! He didn't kill them!"

"- Then why did he show me he did it? Why? Do you know?!"

"- To protect you, Baka! He's your brother! He loves you! But he chose the wrong way, you were only a child at that time but he believed that you could understand the truth but again you chose to believe what you saw and what he told you."

"- That bastard never loved me! He was always refusing to train me, he was always the favourite, he never did anything for me!"

"- Is that true, Sasuke? Does your brother really never done anything for you? Wasn't he always smiling at you and only you? Have you ever think that perhaps he had a reason to never train you?"

"- What reason could he have? He is an egoist!"

"- Really? I don't think so. I think your brother is a wonderful brother. I would like to have a brother like him. Why had he never trained you? Because he wanted you to have the childhood he never had! You said it yourself to me once. He was a genius and all your clan had really great expectations of him but he never had a childhood. He didn't want you to become like him! Since he's little he only know how to be a ninja! Now don't you think that he loves you a lot?!"

Those paroles confused Sasuke. He had never thought about all of that in this manner. He had always thought that his brother had killed his clan like he had said.

"- Why did he not say that he didn't do it? Why did he lie to me?"

"- Because he wanted you to become strong but even if he is a genius, he chose the wrong way. Sasuke you have always loved you brother so when he told you to hate him to become stronger, you simply did what your brother told you. You were always looking up to your brother, you never asked your father or mother but your brother. He was always there for you, now, you have to talk with him. There are so much that you have to talk together. Don't waste this chance. You have the opportunity to arrange things, for once in you life, take this chance. Make the good choice."

"- Will you come back to me, Naruto?"

"- No, Sasuke. I won't come back to you. Not like a lover but like a friend. After all, you have always been my best friend."

"- But I love you. I want you to be mine."

"- Sasuke, stop acting like a child. You don't love me, I know that and I'm sure you know that too. One day, you will find someone worthy of you but it's not me."

"- Naruto, is there another reason for you to be here? Other than my brother?"

"- I won't lie to you Sasuke but my first reason to come here was to stop you from killing your brother."

"- Then, what's the other?"

"- The man who kidnaps me those six years. He has joined force with Orochimaru and I was worried he came after you without telling you that Orochimaru was his ally. I don't want you to suffer like I suffered."

"- Why do they need me? Orochimaru is more interested in your children than me."

"- They surely wanted you to capture me so they could start again their experiences."

"- If I come back, can Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu come to?"

"- I think it's okay but you have to promise me you will not attack you brother and one last thing."

"- I promise you I won't do anything."

"- To my kits to! Promise me!"

"- I promise … what's the last thing?"

"- There is another Uchiha still alive."

"- Nani? Dare?"

"- Uchiha Madara."

"- How is that even possible?"

"- It will be a long story to tell you and this story will opened up on another and it's not the real place to tell you. If you come, you will have all the time to learn what you want to now."

"- Can I have some time to think about all of that?"

"- I can't offer you too much time because I fear a war will soon explode. Is two days enough?"

"- How can I contact you to tell you my answer?"

"- When you'll have decide, go to Konoha's forest, I will come to you at that moment. But Sasuke, please, don't … don't betray me again…"

Naruto left and went to the others who were still fighting, if you still can call that fighting. Shikamaru, Hinata and Karin were arguing verbally. It was too troublesome for Shikamaru to fight, Hinata was to shy to engage the fight and Karin didn't want to have scars. Neji, Gaara and Juugo were fighting in their own way. To tell the truth, Juugo was fighting against himself to know if he wanted to kill them or not so Gaara and Neji were looking when his good side was controlling the bad side and dodging when his bad side decided to attack. The only who were fighting were Kiba, Akamaru and Suigetsu. Kiba and Akamaru were using Juushin bunshin and Suigetsu was trying to cut them into little pieces. Sasuke arrived and all the fights stopped. Naruto signalled his friends to back off and left Sasuke and his team alone.

Naruto sighted, Shikamaru yawned, Hinata pouted, Kiba was growling with Akamaru, Neji was holding Gaara's right hand and Gaara was holding his back. Silence took place, it was heavy and finally Kiba broke the silence.

"- So, did Sasuke listen to you?" He asked.

"- At first it was a little difficult but he listened, after he promised to not try to kill his brother and he said he needed some time to think. He also asked that if he come, if the three other could come to." Naruto resumed.

"- You agreed?" Asked Shikamaru.

"- Yes but I didn't tell him where to meet. I only told him to go to Konoha's forest and that I will come to him." Naruto said.

"- What did he say about Orochimaru and Danzo?" Neji asked.

"- Nothing much, he changed topic really quickly."

"- He didn't said anything about Danzo being the one who was behind his clan massacre?" Asked Gaara.

"- I didn't tell him about that. I was worried he tried to find and kill him by himself and he's not strong enough even if he's really strong." Naruto finished.

Hinata stayed without saying anything. She was thinking about what will come and it made her shiver.

Naruto and the other went back to the hidden district in one day and found three kits asleep and four men totally drained. When Minato saw Naruto alive and well, he lunched himself toward to his son and hugged him to death. He was crying like a child saying that he had been so worried and other things like that. Naruto had a smile and hugged him back to prove him he was well. Itachi sighed. He was relieved. Madara fell on the ground, asleep. Zetsu appeared of nowhere and took him somewhere. Jiraiya had a large smile and took off to go tell Tsunade.

When Minato finally let him go, Naruto looked at his kits and caressed them lightly to not wake them. He then looked at Itachi and sat by his side, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, Neji, Gaara and Minato sat around the table.

"- So, how did it go?" asked Itachi nervously, even if he was trying his best to not show anything.

"- He listened to me but I'm not sure what he will do. There was something wrong with him. At first, I thought it was because he was shocked because of the truth but more I think about our encounter, more I think there something that doesn't seem right. I didn't tell him about Danzo and your clan." Naruto explained.

"- Why do you think there something wrong with him?" Itachi asked.

"- I know Sasuke really well but it was before those six years. Before, he wouldn't have react like that. Perhaps he changed too." Naruto said while thinking again at their meeting.

"- I think we must listen to you. I find it really strange too that the other didn't attack more. They were like playing with us." Shikamaru explained.

Silence settled on the group. All of them were thinking about what had been said. Sasuke was totally lost. The truth being that Danzo had found Sasuke before them and had convinced him to join force. But Naruto had never lied to him before and Sasuke knew deep inside him that Naruto was telling the truth. He had talked with Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu and they were ready to follow him wherever he decided to go. Juugo had been the voice of reason. He didn't like Danzo at all. That man was hiding too much and he had the aura of a monster. Sasuke thought about it and he had made his decision. Naruto had told him the truth and this time he wasn't going to betrayed him. But the truth was that he wanted to see his brother. He didn't know why but when Naruto had told him that his brother hadn't killed his clan, Sasuke had felt relieved. Now, he wanted to talk with his brother and perhaps be able to go back to the relationship they had before the massacre. But If Itachi hadn't kill their clan then, who was it? He had to ask his brother.

The day after his encounter with Naruto, Sasuke, Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu left and went to meet Naruto. Danzo, Orochimaru, Kabuto and all the other were all too busy with some installation for their plans that they didn't know that Sasuke had met with Naruto once already and that he knew the truth, a part of the truth at least.

Naruto was with Itachi; they were walking in the woods. They had left the kits to Minato, Madara, Tsunade and Shizune. Minato and Madara had seemed so relieved when Tsunade and Shizune arrived that he cried like a child. When Naruto had learned that three great missing Nin and a sannin had been living in a hell because of three children, Naruto couldn't help but laugh Now he was with Itachi and they were patrolling for Naruto and on a sort of date for Itachi. They were quiet but this was a happy silence.

They were holding hand, Naruto was lightly blushing and Itachi had a little smile on.

"- I don't know how to thank you." Itachi finally said.

"- For what?" Naruto asked a little elsewhere.

"- For what you did for Sasuke and I." Itachi said.

Neither of them noticed that Sasuke was listening. He had seen them and had stopped to listen but he didn't know how to face his brother so he stayed hidden and listened to their conversation.

"- I didn't do anything special. I wanted to do it because he's my best friend." Naruto said.

"- I don't agree with you. You risked you life to help me and my brother."

"- If you hadn't lied to him when he was little, I wouldn't have to do it. But you were young too and at thirteen even if you are an Anbu captain and a genius, there are things that are far too complicated to understand. You only wanted to protect him and you didn't choose the right way."

"- I wanted him to become strong."

"- When I met with Sasuke, he said that you never wanted to train him. I told him that you wanted him to have the childhood he never had."

"- That's true. I wanted Sasuke to be a little kid, he was still young and he had the right to have a childhood. At the time, he was a smiling child and if the massacre hadn't occurred, , I would have take him away to be with him once I had come of age. In all the clan, he was the only one I respected. But because of father, he wanted to surpass me and become stronger. It made me sad. I really didn't want him to become like us."

"- I really hope that he will come to be with you. Even if you can't turn back time, you can always have a future with him. And perhaps that he will be able to help you with the kits." Naruto said while looking at Itachi.

"- Don't remind of my failure as a father." Itachi said with a sort of pout. Uchiha don't pout.

"- Sorry, but when three children fight against four powerful adults and win, it's really funny." Naruto said.

"- Why do you think that Sasuke would be able to help me?" Itachi asked.

"- I don't know, perhaps because he had always wanted to restore his clan and be a father. But don't tell him that he will surely be better than you at that."

"- Why?"

"- Pride, Sasuke has a big ego!" Naruto said.

"- That's what makes him cute." Itachi said.

"- Cute? Sasuke is cute? I don't understand how. He's not a child anymore."

"- He's a big child for me. He will always be my foolish baby little brother. Even when I'm eighty years old."

"- I'm not sure he'll be happy to hear that."

"- He will pout and when he pouts, he's really cute."

"- Sasuke used to say that Uchiha don't pout."

"- You met with Madara and you can still think that?"

"- Madara is another matter. But I must say that he doesn't have a broomstick in his ass like someone I know."

"- Are you talking about me?" Itachi said while glaring at him.

"- I'm talking about you and don't glare at me. Tsunade is more terrifying than you when she glares."

"- I can tell you for sure that Leader is more terrifying than Tsunade."

"- Tsunade glares better."

"- No, it's Leader."

"- Tsunade"

"- Leader."

"- Tsunade."

They continued like that while Sasuke was trying to not laugh at the scene before him. He had never seen his brother like that and it was thanks to Naruto, all of that. Sasuke decided to stop to hide and showed himself behind Itachi.

"- Leader."

"- Tsunade."

"- Leader."

"- Sasuke."

"- Lea … Sasuke is not scary at all." Itachi said.

"- No, baka! There, Sasuke!" Naruto said while pointed at Sasuke.

Itachi turned to face him and silence fell. A really, really heavy silence. Naruto smiled and pushed Itachi toward Sasuke. Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu looked at them and Naruto went to them and left to let the brothers together.

Naruto took them to the hidden district where they met Kisame with Natachi.

"- Mommy!" Natachi lunched himself at Naruto.

"- Ohayo, Natachi. Let me introduce you. These are your Uncle Sasuke's friends. This is, Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu." Naruto said and Natachi looked at them.

Karin was really pretty even if she was a little scary, Suigetsu was a little like Kisame and Juugo was a giant. He was bigger than Kisame and Kakuzu. Suddenly, Shizune ran out of the place, running after Ryou and Kira who had took their Fox appearance. Naruto and Natachi smiled at each other when Juugo opened wide eyes when he saw Shizune. Shizune blushed and immediately they knew that it was love at first sight even if they weren't ready to tell the other. Shizune took them inside and Naruto stayed with Natachi who told him about the twins. Naruto ran where Kyuubi said they were and they found Itachi and Sasuke in deep conversation with each a child in their arms. Naruto and Natachi smiled and stayed hidden to listen to them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Next Chapter: Brothers 'bonds never die!


	11. Brothers’ bonds never die!

Chapter Eleven

**Brothers' bonds never die!**

**No Beta yet ^^**

To listen to them, they had to talk to each other. But they weren't. They were just standing in front of each other like two idiots. Sasuke was looking at the little child in his arms. Just after, Naruto had left with the others and left them alone, two little foxes had arrived running and the next second they had taken them in their arms, they had changed to little chibi Itachi. Sasuke was looking at them and at his brothers. But silence was heavy and it seemed that Itachi decided to break it.

"- Their names are Kira and Ryou. And you already had met Natachi. Genetic is a really strange things. While those two look just like me, Natachi looks just like Naruto." Itachi said.

"- They are beautiful but I don't think Natachi will like me. I tried to kill him and in result I nearly killed Naruto. I had always wonder how Naruto could still like me, even as a friend." Sasuke said sadly.

"- That's because Naruto and Natachi are alike. It seems that in their heart, there is something that unable them to hate their friends." Itachi tried to explain.

"- I'd like to talk about Naruto and your children but … you know why I'm here." Sasuke said looking in his brother's eyes.

"- I know very well. And I'll have to thank Naruto for that."

"- I'll have to thank him too."

Silence fell again on the brothers and Naruto and Natachi frowned. They were really Uchiha and Naruto was wondering how it was even possible that Madara was from the same family. Naruto put his questions on a corner of his mind and looked at the brothers.

"- Like Naruto told you … I didn't kill our clan. It's true that I didn't really like them because they were always thinking about pride and power but they weren't bad people. I had never thought about killing them." Itachi began.

"- Why did you never want to train me? Naruto said it was because you didn't want me to become like you."

"- That's a part of the truth. I didn't want you to become like me. I wanted you to be a child, to have the childhood I never had. I wanted to protect your smile. Maybe you don't remember but you were always hiding yourself behind the door of my room waiting for the best time to scare me. You never succeeded." Itachi said with a light smile.

"- I never succeeded because you were too strong. I just wanted to play with you but father was always scowling me. He always said that I was disturbing you being the nuisance I was." Sasuke said.

"- You were never a nuisance to me. It's true that you were disturbing but it was what I liked back then. You weren't like all the others who were bowing before me even if I was younger than them. You had always been my little brother and I loved you back then, and I still love you now." Itachi said.

"- Why didn't you tell me the truth at that time?" Sasuke asked.

"- I made one of the biggest mistakes in my life. Speak of a genius. I wanted to protect you and I thought you were old and smart enough to understand the truth by yourself. I was wrong. You were only a child who needed his brother and I abandoned you. I have always hated myself for that. Also, I was afraid that something happened to you if you knew the truth. The ones who killed our clan were always free and I had no proves against them. They were all against me and you too. I knew that the Sandaime would have truth me but it was too late. And once again I made a mistake. I know that apologizes don't change the past but Sasuke, I'm truly sorry to have make your life a living hell." Itachi said sadly and truly sorry.

Sasuke was confused. His big brother was apologizing for what he had done and it was the things that he had always wanted him to do even if he never really accepted it himself. But he wanted to know the truth. His brother wasn't the one who killed their family so who was he?

"- Aniki … Who kill our family?" Sasuke asked enable to look at his big brother and instead looking at his nephew.

"- It's the same person who have made all those things to Naruto." Itachi said.

"- Who is he?" Sasuke asked.

"- Before I tell you, you have to know that you won't be able to kill him." Itachi began.

"- I'm strong, Itachi!" Sasuke shout.

"- I know. It's not because of that; it's just that there are already a lot of people on the list who want to kill him. And the first one has priority."

"- Who is it? Naruto? You?" Sasuke asked.

"- It's not Naruto, you know that he's not a vengeful person, sure he hates that man to have taken so many years of his life but, he won't kill him because, he has our children. I'm second on the list and the first one is … Did Naruto tell you about his father?" Itachi asked.

"- We only talked about you and me. But I thought that his father was dead." Sasuke said.

"- Naruto's father is not dead and like he told you, there is another Uchiha alive." Itachi began to explain.

"- This Uchiha, is he Naruto's father?" Sasuke asked.

"- No, he's not his father, he's Naruto's father's best friend. His name is Uchiha Madara and Naruto's father goes by the name of Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha." Itachi said.

"- But the Yondaime is dead. He died when he sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsune inside of Naruto." Sasuke stated.

"- No, he didn't die at that time. He lost all of his chakra but didn't die. Madara-sama arrived and took him away to heal him and it took time." Itachi said.

"- But Uchiha Madara is dead. He was the one who created Konoha." Sasuke said.

"- What about we'll go inside. I will all explain to you from the beginning. I don't want the children to catch a cold and also Naruto-kun and Natachi won't have to hid to listen to us." Itachi said while turning his head towards them.

"- I think we have been found, Natachi." Naruto said childishly.

"- Father is the best!" Natachi said and ran towards his father and his uncle, Naruto behind him.

"- What were you doing?" Itachi asked.

"- We just didn't want to interrupt you so we stay away." Naruto said.

"- Let's go inside, it's time to tell Sasuke the whole story." Itachi said.

"- It can wait! You have to talk more about you two!" Naruto pout.

"- Once he knows the whole story, we will have all the time to talk." Itachi said.

Naruto gave up and took Natachi in his arms. Natachi was smiling like crazy at Sasuke who was totally lost. His brother, once again had been right. Natachi was like Naruto; he didn't know how to bear a grudge against someone. He was lucky and he knew he would have to apologize to Naruto and him properly.

They went back to the hidden district and they all sat around the table. Natachi sat on Naruto's lap, Itachi kept one of the twins and Sasuke the other. People began to enter the room and sat around the table. Finally, the last ones were Minato, Madara, Tsunade and Jiraiya. They all sat, Minato on the other side of Naruto, Madara near him, Tsunade and Jiraiya on the other side of the table near Sasuke.

"- I'm glad you join us, Sasuke-kun." Said Minato with the same beaming smile as Naruto.

"- Hm." Sasuke said.

"- Another monosyllabic user! Can Uchiha say at least one whole word?" Minato said dramatically.

"- Hey! Don't put all Uchiha in the same bag!" Madara said, pouting.

"- Hai, hai! I have forgotten you. Mada-chan." Minato said with a smile.

"- You're so mean Yondi-chan." Madara said sadly.

Naruto and Natachi burst in laughs. He had never seen Sasuke act like that; it was really difficult to think that they shared the same blood.

"- I think we have to talk about more serious things." Itachi said while looking at Naruto, Natachi and Ryou in his arms.

"- You're right, Ita-chan. Let's begin." Minato said.

At that nickname, Itachi's eyebrows twitched and Naruto tried to keep his laughs unheard from him. But Itachi was looking at his brother who was smirking.

"- So, Sasu-chan, Karin-chan, Juugo-chan and Suitsu-chan have decided to join us. I will introduce everyone even if you must already know them. From the right to the left: Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Madara also known as Tobi, Konan, Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama, Shizune-chan, Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru, Itachi, Naruto, Kira, Ryou and Natachi. My name is Namikaze Minato, former Yondaime Hokage of Konoha, Naruto's father, Natachi, Kira and Ryou's grandfather." Minato said with the same smile.

"- Don't worry about him, he has a sickness of giving nickname to everyone he meets." Madara said.

"- He was already like that even when he was Hokage." Jiraiya said.

Naruto looked at his father with an eyebrow raised. Minato pouted like a child and played with his fingers just like Hinata used to do and said something about nickname being cutter. Naruto had to control himself to not laugh again. Really he must learn to know his father and quickly. Minato stopped pouting and the atmosphere changed in a second. He was serious now and you knew immediately that he was a great leader.

"- First, I'll ask you, Sasuke-kun. Do you have any information which will help us fight Orochimaru?" Minato asked.

"- There is a man who joins Orochimaru. His name Danzo and when we left, they were installing a laboratory. That man had a lot of people with him and they're strong." Sasuke said.

"- He was quick to make his move. So you know that man's name. Danzo was the one who did all those things to Naruto, he was the one behind the Uchiha massacre and he was the one who summoned Kyuubi." Minato said.

"- That man wanted to be Hokage because he wanted power but when he summoned Kyuubi, he lost nearly all his chakra. Even after that, he tried numerous times to take Naruto away to make him a weapon. Thanks to the Sandaime, he never succeeded and after Jiraiya and Tsunade arrived, so he had never been able to achieve his goal. And six years ago, he succeeded." Said Madara.

"- Why did he have to kill our clan? Why did he ask Itachi to do it?" Asked Sasuke.

"- Your father was really devoted to Konoha. He really wanted to protect the village where his family was. But that desire was also what separated him from you. Fugaku created this place because he knew something was coming but he hadn't have the time to put his whole family in this safe place and in the end, only you and Itachi survived. Danzo killed your clan because they were devoted to the hokage. They were Konoha's police force and very powerful ninjas. At that time, Itachi was an ANBU undercover in the Root. He worked for Danzo but when he asked him to kill his clan, Itachi couldn't do it because, it was his family. Even if they had pressured him to become an elite, he cared for them all." Madara explained.

"- Why didn't he kill me?" Sasuke asked.

"- I think your brother arrived just in time and they ran away to make him the culprit instead of them." Minato answered.

"- After that, Danzo didn't make a move on the open. He did things in the shadows and in the end, he ended kidnapping Naruto for his sick experiments." Madara finished.

Sasuke looked at his brother. So all this time, it was that man's fault. He had to live hating his big brother just because of an insane man. Sasuke hated himself. He had nearly become like that man when he was seeking power to kill his brother. He sighed. Naruto smiled and stood with Natachi in his arms. It was time to prepare dinner. Tsunade, Shizune, Konan, Kisame and Minato all stood too and went to the kitchen. Natachi stayed in the living room with his little brothers that Itachi and Sasuke had given to Deidara and Sasori. They left the kitchen to speak just the two of them. In the living room, Juugo stood and went to the kitchen to help even if his true reason was to see Shizune. Hidan, Kakuzu, Madara and Zetsu set up the table, Jiraiya took out his notebook and began to write a new chapter of Icha Icha Paradise. With all he had learnt, he had given him incredible ideas! Karin and Suigetsu were fighting like always. Gaara and Neji were talking in a corner and Shikamaru had excused himself to go back to Temari.

Itachi and Sasuke arrived in another room. It really was just like their home. Their father had made all rebuilt the same way. Sasuke sat in a sofa and Itachi sat in front of him in another. They looked at each other without talking for ten minutes. This time Sasuke was the one who broke the heavy silence.

"- Thank you, aniki." He simply said.

"- You don't have to thanks me. I totally failed as a brother." Itachi said.

"- Not completely. All this time, you only try to protect me and I only think about killing you. When I think about that night, it made sense now to me. You weren't covered in blood. The ones who did that must have." Sasuke said.

"- Sasuke, don't try to find me excuses. That night, I made you miserable, I can't forgive myself." Itachi said.

"- You can't but I can. I only wanted to know the truth and now I have what I always wanted. I have my brother by my side again." Sasuke told him.

"- Don't you hate me to be in love with Naruto? Don't you hate me to have another family?" Itachi asked.

"- I have a family too. I have nephews. I just have to find the one for me now. It's true that I'm angry but it's not at you, it's at myself. After all, I'm the one who have abandoned him. If I hadn't, he wouldn't have to suffer those last six years." Sasuke said.

"- You're not responsible. You had your own problems and I know Naruto would never want you to feel guilty." Itachi said.

Silence fell again. Those two had really a problem when it came to communicate.

"- I'm not cute." Sasuke said remembering the conversation he had heard when he was hiding and looking at Itachi and Naruto.

"- Yes you are. Not as much as you were when you were little but you're cute." Itachi said with a smirk.

"- I'm a man! Don't say that to a man!" Sasuke yelled while blushing.

"- Foolish little brother, comparing to me, you're still a baby." Itachi said.

"- ANIKI!" Sasuke hissed.

He stood up and jumped on his brother to punch him. Itachi didn't have to use his Sharingan to battle with his little brother. Not this time and Sasuke didn't use his own too. It was only Taijutsu even if it seemed more like a childish battle. After some time playing around like that, Sasuke finally reached his brother and hold him in his arms. At that moment, to him, it seemed like they had gone back in time when he was only a child. Itachi smiled a true smile and hold him even if he was too big now to fit in his arms like when he was little.

In the kitchen, things had degenerated! Tsunade, Shizune and Konan VS Naruto, Minato and Kisame. They were fighting about dinner. What will they make for dinner? Jiraiya was by the door and was taking note. The new idea for Icha Icha paradise? Beautiful women fighting in maid outfit. They will be covered in flour, chocolate and some other delicious things. Suddenly Jiraiya met a punch and fell unconscious. Tsunade took his notebook and ripped until nothing left but little pieces that she burnt. Konan had reached Kisame and was fighting with chopsticks. She wanted sushi, he wanted barbecue. Naruto was running around the small table, Tsunade after him. They were verbally fighting. They were debating about the fact that Tsunade was a great grand mother, but a beautiful one. Tsunade loved her great children but she will never admit that she was one! Shizune was in a corner with Juugo and was blushing madly. Juugo was too and he felt calm, more than when he was with Sasuke. He talked with Shizune about Orochimaru's curse that made him going crazy and she immediately told him that she would find a remedy to cure him. Minato was … counting points.

In the end, Gaara, Neji, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu and Tobi were the one who cooked. They expelled them from the kitchen and they all looked like little children who had been punished. Natachi was laughing and holding his stomach because of Jiraiya who had awoken. Tsunade had told him about the tragic encounter between his notebook and a fire jutsu. Now, Jiraiya was crying like a child and Tsunade was trying to comfort him.

"- You look like a married couple." Minato said.

"- It's true that you don't know. Ero-sannin has asked Baa-chan to marry him and she accepts." Naruto said.

"- Eeh … Nani???!!!!" Minato yelled and obtained the attention of all the people even the one in the kitchen.

"- What's the matter, Minato?" Jiraiya asked holding Tsunade's hand.

"- Naruto just told me that Tsunade-sama and you are going to become husband and wife!" He said.

"- We didn't tell you?" Jiraiya asked.

"- We haven't. With what happened, we haven't told anyone else than Naruto." Tsunade said.

"- Then, now, they know!" Jiraiya said childishly and hold her in his arms.

"- Yeah, I will marry this perverted old hermit." She said playfully.

"- And I will marry an old lady as beautiful as a young one." He said and obtained a light punch on the head.

Honestly, Minato wanted to celebrate that wonderful news but it wasn't the time. Even if they had obtained some information about Danzo and Orochimaru, it wasn't enough yet. He was also worried about Naruto and his children. Really, if a war was going to break, numerous lives will be in danger. Orochimaru had a whole village of ninja with him, Danzo had all of the Root ninja. On their side, even if they had great ninjas too, two hokage, a sage, a demon, they had children to protect and they weren't enough to fight a whole village and expert like Root. Minato looked at his son. He didn't want to lose him again. Now that he finally had the chance to be with him, he didn't want to lose him, neither his grandchildren.

Natachi went to fetch his father and uncle and when they were back, dinner could start. Natachi had told his father about the fight in the kitchen and Itachi had a hint of amusement in his eyes while looking at Naruto. Sasuke was sitting near his brother. After they had hugged each other, they hadn't said anything anymore. Of nowhere, Itachi had made appear an old album that was full of pictures of them when they were little. They had looked at them and had evocated some memories. And finally Sasuke had asked one question he didn't have the courage to ask before. Did Itachi have killed Shisui, his best friend to obtain his Mangekyuu Sharingan? Itachi had sighed and had told him. He had killed him because Shisui had asked him to do. The truth was that Shisui was ill and that he couldn't be cure. He had been infected with a virus on a mission and there was no remedy. He hadn't told anyone besides Itachi that he was going to die. Each day that passed was killing him and finally he had asked Itachi to kill him. He revealed him the secret of the Mangekyuu Sharingan and said that he wanted him to have it to protect his family. At first, Itachi hadn't wanted to kill him. Shisui was his only friend but in the end, as he watched him dying more each day, he finally agreed to do it. Itachi killed Shisui and burned his body to make sure the virus didn't spread. After that day, Itachi had changed. He was more distant with other. He didn't want to create a relationship with other anymore. Only a ray of sunshine succeeded in entering his heart. That was when he had met Naruto for the first time. After that, Sasuke begged his brother to tell him about that encounter. Itachi finally gave up and had told him.

**Xx Flash Back xX**

"- Aniki, tell me about your encounter with Naruto." Sasuke begged, something that he had never done with anyone expects his brother.

"- All right, I'll tell you, but never tell Naruto or his father, don't tell anyone. Promise?" Itachi said.

"- You have my word!" Sasuke said.

"- I met Naruto just a week after Shisui's death. I was really depressed and not really focalised in my mission. That's when I heard whimpers so I stopped and found myself just in front of a small alley. I entered it and that when I found him. He was bloody all over and wasn't breathing well. I didn't recognize him at first. I was just seeing a small child that seemed your age and suddenly I was imagining what if it had been you? I took him to the hospital but nobody had wanted to treat him until the Sandaime arrived after he received my note. The day after I came to check on him but they had already kick him out of the hospital. I told the Sandaime and he sent me undercover, as an ANBU to watch over him. What I found just made me realize what this village had done. Even if the Sandaime had told me to not show myself, I did it. At first, Naruto was scared of me, he was thinking that I had come to hurt him. That's when I realized that some ANBU had hurt him too before." Itachi said.

"- I remember that time. You weren't often at home and when you would have come back, you were like not there. You were neglected me and I was angry at you." Sasuke said guiltily.

"- I knew that but Naruto needed me. You too, I knew but, you had mother, he had nobody and was only your age. I did all I could. I never showed him my face. Even now, he doesn't now it was me. But when our clan was murdered, I left you alone, both of you. It's at that time that I understood how much I loved Naruto. He was only a small child but I loved him. Shisui had told me once that one day I would find the one for me and that person would be unique and only for me. I'm sure it's Naruto. I met a lot of people but, they can't even compare to him. People tend to always feel sorry for them, Naruto never shed tears in front of anyone. He's always looking at the good side of things even when it comes to people." Itachi said with a loving smile.

"- He was always acting funny in class. He was a prankster of first rank. At that time I thought that he was an idiot but now I understand why he did that. He wanted to be acknowledge." Sasuke said.

"- Not only that. Naruto has the strange ability to feel it when people are suffering. He acted like an idiot to make them smile, to lighten their heart." Itachi said.

They continued to speak about Naruto and they hadn't finished when Natachi arrived. Naruto was a topic on what people had always something to say. Itachi and Sasuke followed Natachi and arrived in the kitchen.

**Xx End of the Flashback xX**

When the dinner ended, they all went back to their room. Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, Gaara and Neji went back to their house after some good-by. Naruto felt asleep the second his head touched the pillow. Natachi stole his father's bed on purpose and fell asleep. Itachi had a little smile and went to bed with Naruto. He took him in his arms and buried his nose in Naruto's hair. He smelt like sunshine. Itachi finally fell asleep with a small smile since a long time.


	12. Danzo’s real motives

Chapter Twelve

**Danzo's real motives**

Beta not done yet^^

When morning came, Minato and Madara were already up and were silently sitting around a table. Since the last night, they hadn't be able to talk much about the information they had gathered thanks to Sasuke, they had met early to do it. Now, only a question stayed unanswered. What was Danzo real goal? If he only wanted super soldiers, he already had those from Root, so what was his real goal? Minato sighted and Madara looked behind him to find Sasuke. He sat near them but not too near and stayed silent. He had spent the night to think about that too but he had found nothing. Itachi arrived shortly after. He had awoken and at first, he had decided to stay simply looking at Naruto but his sons weren't seeing things the same way. They were hungry so Daddy took them to the kitchen to find Minato, Madara and Sasuke already there. Minato took Natachi, Madara took Kira and Itachi simply put Ryou in his brother's arms. He went to the kitchen to prepare some milk for them. When he came back, he let them the care to feed his sons. He wanted to know if Naruto had been right about Sasuke being a better father than him. The truth was that he slightly was and Itachi made a promise to himself to improve himself.

Naruto awoke some time later and was alone. He was a little depressed but knew that his sons were all right thanks to Kyuubi. Naruto stretched a little and Kyuubi asked him to stay there so that they could speak alone. Kyuubi was the one to talk all along. Naruto stayed silence all the time. Kyuubi had remembered something about the time when Naruto was in the glass tube. One of the rare times he had opened his eyes even if his mind was still sleeping, Kyuubi's wasn't. He had heard some part of conversations and it didn't make sense at all at first. He had tried to put things together and he had come to a conclusion. He didn't know if he was right or not but if that was the case then, they had a problem far more important than they had imagined. Kyuubi was trying to explain it to Naruto but Naruto was completely lost. Naruto had finally left his room still talking with Kyuubi but he had to let the other know and Kyuubi was giving him a headache. Naruto had finally summoned Kyuubi to calm a little his headache gaining once again nine golden tails on his back and two golden ears on his head.

"- I don't understand what you're trying to explain! You said it gave birth to both the sharingan and the byakugan. We don't even know if they have their father's sharingan. So how could it be possible?" Naruto asked Kyuubi.

"_- I think that your children are just experiments to see if they could create artificially the sharingan. That's why Danzo is only interested in you. He doesn't need your children; he will give them to Orochimaru to thanks him for his help in capturing you. Now that he knows that you can give birth to children that have both my DNA and the Uchiha's DNA, he will try to recreate it by all means!"_ Kyuubi tried to explain.

"- But how could he recreate a thing that we have no knowledge about? Nobody is old enough to have lived at that time and be still alive! It's impossible. Even Baa-chan is not so old!" Naruto tried to understand but each time, it backfired with new questions.

"_- Kit. Let's go to the others, they must have more brain than you."_ Kyuubi said.

"- Hey! I'm not stupid, you baka Kitsune!" Naruto yelled and his voice reached the dinning room where Minato, Madara, Sasuke, Itachi and the children were. Tsunade and Jiraiya had arrived some time earlier.

"_- I didn't say you were stupid! I just said that the others must have more knowledge than you!"_ Kyuubi said.

"- You didn't put things like that!" Naruto said entering the place sulking and followed by a man.

The man was tall, about the same size as Minato. He had crimson hair that spiked in every direction, crimson eyes and three whiskers marks on each cheek. He was wearing a black t-shirt that was perfectly showing his forms, a black baggy pant that were loosed on his hips and black combat boots. He looked at Naruto who was still sulking and sighed.

"_- What do you have to always take the things I said at the first degree?"_ The man asked with a low and sexy voice entering just after Naruto.

"- Because most of the time, you're thinking what you say. I know I'm not the most intelligent person in the world but I'm trying my best to understand what you're trying to explain. If you hadn't notice, you just made a history lesson on something that I never learn at the academy!" Naruto shouted, looked at him and pouted again.

"_- Don't pout at me! It's not going to work this time."_ The man said while crossing his arms on his chest.

"- KYUUBI!!! You don't seem to understand that you just call me an idiot!!! Most of all the people who know me, you know the best that I hate being call an idiot!!! It brings back bad memories!!!!" Naruto screamed and made a Rasengan looking angrily at Kyuubi.

"_- Like if that thing could do anything to me. I'm a demon lord, I can't die just because of that."_ Kyuubi explained.

"- Perhaps it can't kill you but it can do some damages!" Naruto yelled.

Minato gave Natachi to Itachi, jumped from his sitting position and sized Naruto who was charging Kyuubi with his Rasengan.

"- Calm down, Naruto! You're going to destroy that place if you use it!" Minato said.

Kyuubi walked to Naruto and put his hand over the Rasengan that disappeared. Kyuubi smiled and Naruto gave him a kick in the kneel as strong as he could. Kyuubi clenched his teeth but didn't do anything else. Minato backed off with Naruto in his arms who was punching him with his tails for his father to let go of him. Minato sat him at the table and punched him lightly on the head resulting on a pouting Naruto who twitched his ears and tails angrily. Minato sighed and then look at the man.

"- You're the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Minato stated.

"_- Great deduction, Yondaime but it's true that the last time we spoke to each other, I was a fox and bigger than that."_ Kyuubi said.

"- How can you take human shape?" Madara asked.

"_- I'm a demon lord, I can do a lot of things. My biggest default is to always speak before thinking that why Kit and I are always battling in his head. It gives him horrible headaches."_ Kyuubi explained.

"- What were you talking with him?" Minato asked sitting back beside Naruto who was trying not to let his anger took over him.

"- Ask him, after all I'm not intelligent enough for his liking." Naruto said.

"- Kyuubi-san, can you please tell us?" Asked Minato.

"_- I think I know the real reason behind Naruto's kidnapping."_ Kyuubi said and looked at Naruto who refused to look at him.

"- Wasn't it because he wanted to create super ninjas?" Tsunade asked.

"_- Not only that. Kit can't remember because he wasn't conscious at that time but a few time I heard some part of the scientists conversations."_ Kyuubi answered and sat beside Naruto separating him from Itachi.

"- What was it about? What is Danzo trying to do?" Madara asked after all, it was what they were talking about before Tsunade and Jiraiya arrived.

"_- He is trying to recreate the Rinningan."_ Kyuubi said and only Jiraiya reacted. _"I try to explain to Kit what it is but after that … well we are still at it."_ He finished.

"- Care to develop?" Minato.

"- The Rinningan is the most powerful bloodline that give birth to all the others and principally the Sharingan and the Byakugan. It's a legend because it disappeared a long time ago, I wasn't even born." Said Jiraiya.

"- How do you know about it?" Madara asked.

"- That's because I did some research a few years ago. At that time, Naruto hadn't disappeared yet. I found old ruins and inside, there were some old scrolls. Most of them turned to dust when I touched them but a few of them stayed intact. What was inside talked about demon lords. The nine tailed beasts and another I had never heard about. The last one was talking about a powerful bloodline that could control all the nine tailed beasts and that could summon the last one." Jiraiya explained.

"_- That last beasts isn't really a summon to begin with. That last beast is called Reibi. It's not a creature of chakra like the other or me, it's a creature that absorbs chakra and uses it after. That creature can't produce chakra on his own so it steals people's chakra. In order to do that, he penetrates deep inside people's heart and feeds himself with their negatives feelings. That beast can only exist if three conditions are united."_ Kyuubi said.

"- What are those conditions?" Minato asked and looked at Naruto worriedly. Kyuubi looked at Naruto too but he refused to look at him and only looked at the table.

"_- First, they need to recreate the Rinningan. Second, they need a lot of negative feelings so a lot of people. And finally, they need a vessel."_ Kyuubi said.

"- Is that why they are after Naruto and his children?" Tsunade asked looking at Naruto.

"_- Yeah. Only Naruto can recreate the Rinningan. More precisely, he can give birth to children with it. It can't work with another jinchuuriki because they also need my DNA. I don't know if that's true, I never really asked my father and yes I have a father! But that's another story, maybe I tell you later. When I still was in my world, I heard that all the summoning creatures, demon lords or simple one, were created by a human who possessed the Rinningan. Call him God if you want, I don't care. With that bloodline, he moulds chakra and creates our world and us. That's only a legend in my world. For Naruto's kits, I think, Danzo only wants them to give them to Orochimaru as a thanks gift for his help."_ Kyuubi explained.

"- Why only Naruto and not another jinchuuriki? You said that you have all been created by the same man." Itachi asked suddenly speaking.

"_- That's because, unlike me, the others haven't control on all the elements. They are affiliated to only one or two. A man who has the Rinningan controls all the elements that why he can control the tailed beasts."_ Kyuubi said.

"- Why did he need a vessel?" Minato asked.

"_- Unlike us demon lords that are creatures of chakra, if he hasn't a vessel, Reibi dies. You can perhaps take Orochimaru like example. He changed bodies even if he always has the same snake face. Reibi needs a strong body. Once he is inside his vessel, the cells of the vessel will mute and he will have his own body."_ Kyuubi answered.

"- Can that Reibi be killed?" Tsunade asked.

"_- Only the Rinningan can kill the Reibi but to kill him completely, you have to kill the vessel's body too. You have to burn them both with Amateratsu to end their lives. Reibi will disappear and the vessel will be purify."_ Kyuubi said.

"- They want to use Naruto to give birth to a vessel and a Rinningan's user." Jiraiya sighed and stated.

They all went mute and thought about that. Nobody had spoken apart form Madara, Minato, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Itachi. Sasuke was looking at Naruto who had his head low. His ears and tails were too. Naruto was thinking about what he had heard. So that was the reason he had lost those six years, that was the reason his kits were in danger. Naruto stood and left the place without looking at anyone. "It would never end." That was what Naruto thought. Even if they were to kill Danzo, Orochimaru and all their followers, another man or organization would rise and find another reason to the purpose of Jinchuuriki. Why could people couldn't see them as leaving people and not demon or weapon or in the present case: guinea pig. Naruto went back to his room and sat on the bed, his head on his knees, and arms around them. The situation was really an urgent matter. He had to find a way to send Kyuubi back to his world before anything of all he had spoke happened.

Minato was about to go after his son when Kyuubi had stopped him.

"- What is it?" Minato asked.

"_- There is another thing that I need to tell you. Naruto doesn't need to know because if he knows, he will do something stupid to protect his kits."_ Kyuubi began.

"- What could be worse than the resurrection of the Rinningan and the Reibi?" Tsunade said angrily toward the demon.

"_- If they capture Naruto, if they succeed in impregnated him with the DNA that could create the Rinningan, there is fifty percent chance that Naruto will die before he even give birth to the child."_ Kyuubi said extremely seriously.

"- What do you mean by 'there is fifty percent chance that Naruto will die?' " Itachi asked holding Natachi who was shivering since he heard his mom could die.

"_- The process is a dangerous one. It won't be just one DNA that will be mix inside Naruto's belly but a multitude and each will contain specific genetic information about a bloodline. Mix all them together, you will obtain the Rinningan but I don't know if Naruto will be able to support the mutation of his cells. If it's just one like the Sharingan, there is no problem but we're talking about a numerous amount of bloodlines that are all very powerful. Add the fact that they will need a strong vessel for the Reibi and I'm even more worried about Kit."_ Kyuubi explained.

"- You said that if he learns that, Naruto will do something but if he stays hidden, nothing will happen!" Tsunade tried desperately.

"_- If Naruto was to die, Danzo could use his kits to create the Rinningan, since they have my DNA, since they already have the Sharingan. Do you honestly think that Kit will let that happen?"_ Kyuubi said.

Nobody answered this time. They knew too well Naruto. He would sacrifice himself to protect his children, he would fight and die to protect them all and he would bring Danzo and the others with him in the process. This time Kyuubi didn't stopped Minato when he left. Kyuubi knew too well that this man would go berserk if he was to lose his unique son once again.

Minato went to find Naruto and when he entered, he found him in the same position Naruto had taken when he arrived alone. Minato closed the door and sat near his son. Naruto looked at his father and began to cry. Minato took him in his arms and hold him close. Naruto only stopped crying when he fell asleep. Minato stayed near him the whole time stroking his hair that was so similar to his own. He would never let anybody kill his son and he wasn't going to die either in the process. He will protect them all and they would finally have the life they wanted.

During this time, Ryou, Kira and Natachi began to cry when they felt their mother cry too. Kyuubi suddenly thought about another thing when he saw that but he didn't say anything. What if those children were to die if Naruto was to die too? They seemed so linked all four that this possibility had high percentage. When the children stopped to cry, it meant that Naruto had stopped too. It was time to think about something else, Tsunade stood and entered the kitchen to make breakfast. In fact, nobody could think about something else. What if Naruto was to die? A world, a life without Naruto? That couldn't happen. They remembered too well the past six years and they only survived, they didn't live on and continued to live. No, their lives had been put on a stop for six years.

Natachi was holding his father sadly, he didn't want to be separated from his mother, brothers or father ever again. He had found them, all his uncles, aunts, and he had met his grandfathers and grandmothers and he was happy. Sure, he didn't have a normal family but either way; it was that family that he loved. The only thing that was missing, without counting a life in peace, was for his father and mother to be together.

When he woke up, Naruto was still in his father's arms. He rubbed his eyes and looked at him before settling beside him on the bed. Naruto had dreamed. A dream really weird because he had thought in his dream. He had thought of a way to prevent all those things to happen. He had come to a solution. Send Kyuubi back to his world. But once he had thought of that, something hit him. They had fused; they couldn't be apart from each other now anymore. Naruto sighted again. He wanted to find a way to protect all of his precious people but nothing was coming. He really had to find and quickly.

"- Naruto, what are you thinking about all alone?" Minato asked looking at his son who was lost in his thoughts.

"- What do you think I'm thinking about?" Naruto answered back.

"- You want to find a way to end this nightmare." Minato said.

"- But I don't find anything. I was thinking about sending Kyuubi back to his world but we have fused so it's impossible without killing both oh us." Naruto sighed again.

"- We will find a way. I promise you that. Why don't you take this day for you? Perhaps, you could spend it with Itachi?" Minato proposed.

"- How can I think of enjoying myself whereas things are like that?" Naruto asked.

"- Because maybe you will never have the opportunity to do that once again. Think about it. We could all be killed during this mission." Minato said seriously.

"- It won't happen! I will never let anyone die!" Naruto screamed at his father.

"- Naruto, I know and I want the same things but since we find each other you have thought about all your friends but never of yourself. Take this day and make the point with Itachi and with your feelings. It's when you don't think about things that solutions pop up in your head." Minato said.

Naruto admitted defeat in front of his father. He was right. He had to know about his feelings for Itachi. He had always been pushing them in a corner of his mind to not have to think about it but the time had come. Did he love Itachi like he was loving him? He couldn't deny the fact that he felt safe in his arms. He couldn't say he hadn't like their kiss, he couldn't say, he didn't want more. Naruto looked at his father. Could he really leave like that for a day and spent it with Itachi? Wouldn't it be too selfish?

Minato left his son alone. He had to think about their little conversation. He hadn't told Naruto what Kyuubi had told them and he knew that if Naruto was to discover that on day, he would be piss off. But Minato knew he had to keep his mouth shut to protect his son. He only hoped that all the other would do the same. He entered the room where all the others still were and looked at Itachi. He took Natachi and smiled brightly.

"- Itachi, today is off for you. You have to spend the entire day with Naruto. He needs it. Take care of my son." Minato looked at Natachi that smiled at the news.

Itachi stood and left. Minato didn't have to tell him twice. Since a long time ago, he had wanted to spend time with Naruto. He wanted to make him understand that he truly loved him. He wanted Naruto to love him too but he would never force him onto him. He wanted Naruto to love him from his heart. He took a breath and opened the door of their room. He found Naruto on his bed and smiled lovingly at the sight that was offered to him. Naruto was truly beautiful. He had his ears and tails but that was only adding to his beauty. Naruto looked at the door and blushed. He put his hands on his fox ears.

"- I can't remove them … Kyuubi didn't teach me how yet." Naruto said, embarrassed.

Itachi closed the door and sat near him. He slowly caressed Naruto's head and played a little with his fox ears before taking one of his tails in his hands.

"- I like them. They are soft and fluffy. You're beautiful with them, you look like a plush." Itachi said already knowing the reaction.

Naruto bounced on him, ears straight on his head and tails waving crazily behind him. His cheeks were all red and he was now sitting on top of Itachi and was like a little child that was angry to be called a child.

"- I'm not a plush! I – I'm not all fluffy and soft! You're so mean, Itachi! What if I tell you that you look like a doll?!" Naruto shouted.

"- Then, will you play with me if I was one?" Itachi said and realized that he had spoken his thought making Naruto blushed even more.

"- I-Itachi!" Naruto covered his face in his hands to hide his face.

Itachi gently took his wrists in his hands and kissed him gently. Naruto closed his eyes at the gentle contact and finally gave in the kiss. Itachi let go of his wrists and gently laid back on the bed, taking Naruto with him. Naruto pressed himself in Itachi's arms and when they broke the kiss, they just stared in each other eyes. Itachi kissed Naruto's forehead and played with Naruto's tails. Naruto blushed. His tails were really sensitive to touch and Itachi's touches were like heaven. Naruto understood with Akamaru was always pouring when Kiba was stroking his fur. At that instant, Naruto felt stupid to have compared himself with a dog but he couldn't help but poured because of Itachi's touches. Naruto looked at him and saw Itachi's smile. He remembered the smile that had Itachi given to the twins. At that time, Naruto had felt jealousy. Him, he had never had one of Itachi's smile and now, he had one, only for him. Naruto couldn't help but smile and his heart started to beat like drum. This time, he himself initiated the kiss a little shakily but a kiss nevertheless.


End file.
